Chains of Desire
by Lovelie.Girl
Summary: Kyoko is forced to marry a hateful Reino after being bought for his family. Her only friend is his older bro Miroku, until an encounter with a long, lost love. As secrets about her new family are revealed, Reino has a change of heart & starts feeling love. Will he get her back or lose her for good? *WARNING: Language, mild violence, adult themes. *AU/OOC *Dark, heavy storyline
1. Chapter 1: Storm

**_I don't own a bloody thing_.**

* * *

**Chapter 01: An Ominous Storm**

White cheeks stained with remnants of dry tears, her head rested against the cold wood. Her lifeless ochre eyes gazed out of the dew-dropped glass admiring the darkness of the world. Her hands limply rested in her lap, long red slashes glistening beneath the lunar light. The branches and leaves danced sensuously in the arms of the frostiest, bitter rain of the season. Ominous gray clouds circled the radiant crescent threatening burial of its serene glow. Pale, dry lips parted as she exhaled, admiring the mist of her breath. Heavy lids finally slid closed as the intoxication of slumber overwhelmed her fragile form.

With her bedroom door cracked, a tall slim figure quietly tiptoed into the room, closing the door behind him. Creeping up to her, he knelt before her and silently admired her features. His heart leapt with longing and despair as he saw the moisture drenched lashes that embraced her sleeping eyes. Pressing his lips tightly together, he reached out with his warm hand, encasing her wilted ones. So many thoughts whirled within his mind. His throat ached to speak the words of his heart, but alas in the disquietude of this winter's night, he fell a coward to his familial restraints. Bowing his head with utter defeat and sorrow, he stood back up. Fingers reached out and tucked away loose strands that draped across her face. As his emotions overwhelmed all reason, he brought his lips to her and stole a soft kiss from her silken skin before escaping the arctic cage known as her home.

* * *

"Thank you for making the proper arrangements at such a late hour," a deep hoarse voice spoke into the dark kitchen. Slipping his leather gloves off his hands, he placed them on the counter of the island. Bringing long, strong fingers up to his black fedora, he tilted the hat forward. He appeared as a shadow in the outline of the night's light before the beautiful woman.

A long, black braid trailed her spine as perfectly manicured hands, nails the color of crimson, snuck out from beneath silken kimono fabrics. Palm-faced up, she rested her hand upon the granite counter patiently awaiting her reward as she spoke in response. "I assure you that it was not a problem at all, my lord." Her voice filled his ears like sweet honey. "I am ever so grateful that I was able to assist you."

His husky chuckles echoed in the large room as he reached into the coat for a large white envelope. Flipping the flap, his thumb brushed across the numerous crisp sheets. Flipping it closed, he took a step closer and pressed the envelope into the soft feminine hand. As her fingers curled over the treasure, his hand found a firm grasp upon her small wrist, pulling her intimately closer. "Just so that we are clear, you shall forfeit all rights upon her. She will belong to me. You are to never see her or speak to her again. Any contact made by your part will result in your timely demise. Do we have an understanding?"

The beautiful woman shuddered at the treacherous tone of those dangerous words. Pressing her scarlet lips together she gulped her fears down and nodded once, twice in acknowledgement. "Yes, my lord. We have quite the clear understanding." Feeling him release her, she took two steps away and bowed her head. Hands tightly clasped over the bulging white envelope, held properly before her.

"Very good, my dear," he spoke with sound satisfaction. "Now, take your time and enjoy these last days with her. With the end of this fortnight, we shall meet again." Reaching out, his large hands took one glove off the counter at a time, slipping them on with meticulous precision. He grabbed the tip of his fedora and nodded to the woman before turning deftly on his feet and stepping out in the frigid weather.

* * *

Folding his hands and placing them beneath a bed of shimmering silver locks, large lavender eyes stared straight up. The glass ceiling gave way to the beautiful melancholic aura of the night. Chills of rage and restlessness tickled his spine. Bending his left leg, his foot tapped away softly upon the large blankets of the bed, melodies that twirled about, reverberating inside of him.

As the millions of liquid drops splashed against the glass, his mind wondered off on a journey of deep contemplation of the future that awaited him. If he defied his father now, then a long life of tragedy will forever follow him, like an excruciatingly deformed limb. But if he obeyed the elder, then a life of freedom and self-preservation will be his for the taking. An opportunity to follow his truest desires, or the curse of living as a livid corpse? The best choice was blatantly obvious, yet his heart still bore the ill burden of indecision.

Three perfect knocks rattled upon his door. Fingers tightening beneath his head, he closed his eyes and spoke solemnly. "Yes mother." As the double doors opened, a beautiful woman with long hair the color of glistening snow strode into the room. After spending a few pleasant moments ignoring her, he shifted and looked upon her.

Soft lips the color of mauve parted as a smile spread across her face. "Your father has found the perfect match, my dear." Her voice held the grace and smoothness of a woman of class and noble birth. Sweeping her long robes around the large bed, she sat beside her son, resting a pale hand upon his knee.

He looked down at the physical contact and then scoffed. Brushing her away, he glared at her with a sneer. "You say this as if it is something to be celebrated," he snapped with disgust. "I am only doing this so I won't have to spend my life living under his chains."

The graceful beauty sighed despairingly. "I know." She said quietly, simply. Standing up, she decided that any joy from this union was nothing more than a useless hope. She walked back over to the double doors. Grabbing the handles, she observed her son carefully, who disinterestedly laid back down, large eyes lost to the storm ahead. "I know this isn't what you want, but we all make sacrifices. It's all a part of growing up, my dear. You may hate us now, but understand that later you will learn to be grateful." With those final words, she pulled the doors closed leaving the teen in his lonely ruminations.

* * *

**A/N:**** Many of you who are regulars will wonder why I'm writing a third story since I already have two in the works. This was a story that I was working on for someone very close to me. It was her idea that she really wanted to see as a story. Unfortunately we did not get to finish it and recently she passed away, unable to read it in its entirety. This story is for her. It may not get updated as frequently as the others, but it's dear to me and I wanted to share it. Take care friends. – Love, Add.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lamentation

**Chapter 02: Lamentation**

_**~Five Years Later~**_

She untied the lengthy, thick strings of the white apron. As it loosened about her, she caught it quickly, neatly folded it and then placed it in the drawer at the end, with the other aprons. Running her hands down the front of her simple white dress, she stood up straight and picked up the tray. Her eyes fell to the food adorning it. _All of his favorite things_, she thought as a smile crept upon her soft pink lips. Turning to her right, she walked towards the large entryway. Just as she slipped beneath the large, rounded archway a cute maid dressed in light blue kimono, named Cho, walked past the young lady.

"Oh my lady, please let me!" She shrieked nervously reaching out for the tray. But she was quickly stopped with one quick glance.

"Please, I don't mind," the young woman replied, smiling brightly. "Besides, I was charged with this task by the lady of the house. I can't very well disobey her now, can I?"

Cho shook her head as a smile also snuck upon her lips. "Very well. If you require anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko nodded in acknowledgement and then quickly exited the large kitchen. Her small feet strode across the polished marble, the best that money could buy, as her eyes glanced out of the floor to ceiling windows, catching glimpses of the whirling petals from the plum blossoms. The simple beauty of the sight warmed her heart, bringing back memories of her cherished childhood. Images of her lying head to head with her closest confidant, in a bed of petals and sweet grass vividly danced across her large eyes. Moisture burned behind her lids, causing her to return to reality. Clearing her throat, Kyoko held her head up high and straightened her back as she approached the white double doors.

Standing utterly frozen before the doors, she had to inhale and exhale slowly twice to calm her skipping heart. Finally she knocked once, twice, thrice. Balancing the tray perfectly with one hand, she slowly reached down to the golden handle, clicked the button and swung the right door open. Stepping into complete darkness, she quietly kicked the door closed and walked over to the table in the corner on the left. Acutely accustomed to the routine of waking up the heir of the household, she was able to slide the tray onto the round wooden table naturally. Then she strode over to the windows, grabbed handfuls of black curtains and pulled them apart. Bright beautiful daylight flooded the ridiculously large bedroom.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," a velvet smooth deep voice snapped in irritation. Kyoko turned around and watched as he pulled the black satin clad pillow over his head. Expecting nothing less, she walked to the center of the room and walked down the three steps to the large bed. Reaching over, she grabbed the pillow and pulled it away. A head of messy silver hair shined brilliantly in the light as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Sinful violet eyes glared at the young woman before him. "Why can't you just ignore her the way I do?" He asked. "Or do you enjoy playing the part of little miss perfect housewife?"

Kyoko had also become accustomed to his rude attitude and arrogant tendencies. She simply smiled wider, dropping the pillow to the floor. She then leaned down and pulled the blankets away, revealing his half naked form. A small tint of crimson cascaded over porcelain white cheeks at seeing her betrothed bare-chested. Kyoko quickly turned around and walked back up the three steps to the food. "I have brought breakfast." Her voice held the same grace and elegance as the lady of the house, which only deepened his irritation. Rolling his eyes, the young man lay back down and watched the unpleasant perfectionist pour his tea and add just the right amount of sugar. "All of the other preparations are under way, so the only thing you need to worry yourself with today is getting dressed and arriving on time." After she was finished, she forced herself to turn around and look at him. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Reino-san?"

Reino narrowed his eyes and truly admired the young woman. Her dress was of an eyelet design the color of ivory. A thin matching belt wrapped around her small waist, causing the dress to fall loosely around her knees. Her arms remained utterly bare and the square neckline gave a nice tease to the shape of her figure. Noticing his scrutiny she lowered her head, causing her long black hair to cascade around her. Sliding off the satin sheets, he slowly walked up the steps and closed the gap between them. He watched as she took a single small step away as he neared her. His shadow befell her face as he towered above her. "Considering that after today we will be husband and wife, I think you can just call me Reino." He stated to her. When her head remained bowed, he reached out and placed his fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Yes, as you wish R-Reino," Kyoko stuttered. The intensity of which he stared at her caused her heart to batter within her chest. When he didn't remove his hand from her skin, her spine tingled. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced with warm fingertips upon them. Kyoko gulped.

His hands brushed her long hair back behind her shoulders. Reino cupped her cheeks and lowered his head, bringing his lips to hers. "You've grown into quite the woman, haven't you Kyoko," he purred.

Kyoko realizing the interaction was highly inappropriate, quickly grabbed his wrists and pulled him away. Then she slid away from him and walked back to the double doors. "I'm sorry, but we can't do this. Not until after—"

"We're married, yeah. I know. You don't have to preach it to me." He completed her sentence, voice dripping malice. "Whatever. I just want to get this over with." He reached down, grabbed the cup of tea and downed the steaming liquid in two gulps.

Feeling a familiar stab of pain, she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind herself. She quickly walked back down the hallway, turning left after coming upon an intersection. Straight back down would have led to the kitchen, but there were people that she desperately wanted to escape. Seeing the brown double doors of her own bedroom, she broke into a jog and hastily stepped into it, closing the doors and locking them behind her.

Her bedroom was significantly smaller than Reino's. Along the left wall, her bed rested against the window. A dresser sat not too far from the bed along the adjoining wall, while a desk sat opposite the dresser. To the far right was the large walk-in closet and around the left of the closet was her bathroom. Kyoko stepped down the four steps of the entryway and walked into her closet where she closed the door. Turning on the overhead light, she fell to her knees as a few liquid drops escaped her orbs. Seeing the beautiful drawers that held her socks, tights and intimates she leaned forward and reached around to the back. A small shoebox grated against her palm. Grabbing it, she pulled it back around and lifted the lid.

Photos filled a majority of the box. Her hands reached in and pulled out the top three. The first was a photo of her and a boy with black hair. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders with a smudge of ice-cream upon his nose. They were both laughing so wholeheartedly. She dropped the photo back into the box. The second showed the same two standing beneath a waterfall, splashing water at each other. A pained chortle escaped her lips as she reminisced. Slipping that into the box, she finally admired the third photo. This time they were both older, in their teenage years. The boy had longer hair which had been dyed blonde. She recalled how badly his mother yelled at him for doing something so callous. In this photo, she was resting her head upon his shoulder while he kissed her forehead.

Kyoko pressed the photo to her heart and then lay upon the cold floor of the closet, tears streaming down her face in cascades of heartbreak as she whispered to him achingly. "I'm so sorry Sho…"


	3. Chapter 3: Forsaken

**Chapter 03: Forsaken **

"Shouldn't you be on your way to your wife?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow as he glanced over to the groom. Clad in leather pants with a black silk shirt beneath a leather blazer, Miroku simply couldn't contain his amusement. His long silver hair was tied back in a sleek ponytail, with grey sparkling eyes, giving him the pretentious appearance that his parents adored.

Reino glared at his brother with irritation before downing the last remnants of his gin. "I guess technically," he mumbled as he stared at the bottom of his emptied crystal glass. "Where's the gruesome twosome?" He asked distantly.

Miroku carefully observed his younger brother. He had removed his bowtie, with his white shirt unbuttoned halfway down, revealing his strong lean muscles. His perfectly groomed hair was now a strewn mess, roughly raked back. His eyes looked intent and solemn instead of joyous and serene as is normal for any other groom on their wedding day. He sighed heavily and patted his brother on the back. "Don't worry. I convinced them to leave for their trip a bit earlier then they planned." Seeing the curves of a smile touch Reino's lips, he smiled as well. "Now tell me what is weighing you down."

"I'm married," Reino said simply. "Married." He looked up and nodded to the bartender, who immediately refilled the empty glass. "I never thought that I would actually go through with this shit." Bringing the glass to his lips, he drank heavily. Feeling it being pulled away only added to his growing irritation.

"Yes, I know. But you still have a wife to go to, whether you like it or not. Going there drunk would more than likely top your most idiotic decisions to date." They both shared a laugh. "Look brother, you knew five years ago that this would be the outcome of the deal you made with father. There is no changing it now, so just go and enjoy it. From what I saw, she is exquisitely gorgeous." Miroku finished the gin and then handed the empty glass to the bartender, dismissing him with a simple wave of his hand.

Reino's eyes glazed over with the picture of Kyoko walking down the aisle in her stunning dress. She was indeed a very beautiful woman, but one who kept that beauty guarded like a treasure. In these past five years, he never knew that such a gem lay beneath the rags of obedience.

"I must say that I was a little confused by this wedding," Miroku continued speaking, seeing the lost gaze upon his brother's expression. "I had always believed that your wedding would be a grand traditional Japanese occasion. But this quite anything but traditional."

Reino turned on his barstool to face his company. "Oh please, you know how father is. Do you really think a man like that would stick to tradition? The only thing he cares about is excessive, over the top bullshit. Anything that can illustrate his vast amount of wealth and power. They had a French designer make her dress just so they could say it was a 'custom piece,' 'one of a kind.'"

Miroku chuckled. "I can't believe that you two still hate one another." He lifted the glass of his martini and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip. "At least tell me that in these few years you and Kyoko have grown familiar?"

"Yeah right," Reino scoffed. "Mother had her practicing wifely routines since the day she arrived. Besides, wherever the hell Father picked her up from must have been some sort of rural, hick village. She keeps her chastity caged up like some holy relic. It's aggravating."

Miroku laughed loudly.

"What?" Reino snapped. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Of course you would automatically assume my question regarded sex." When he received a scowl as a response he just laughed a bit more. "I was referring to you two getting along as people, not rabbits."

Reino sighed dejectedly. "I don't know much of anything about her. To be honest, I haven't made the attempt to learn anything more than necessary."

"Pathetic," the older brother replied.

"I just want to follow my own fucking dreams instead of being a business troll like him. What's so wrong with that?" Reino confessed abstractedly. Realizing he had vocalized something personal, he cleared his throat and slid off the stool. "You didn't hear me say anything."

Miroku raised his hands. "I only flew here to be a witness to the ridiculous extravagance of a wedding," he replied grinning from ear to ear. "One of the mundane perks of being your best man. Now, go to your wife. Even if you hate father and the fact that you were forced into something like this, I still think you may gain something from it. Do not be a moron, Reino." Pausing, his smile only widened. "Well not a bigger one at least."

* * *

Reino stepped into his bedroom and quietly closed the doors. He lightly pounded his head against the cold wood and then exhaled. Turning around he felt air catch in his throat. His entire bedroom had been transformed. White candles, lilies and roses beautifully decorated every corner. Even his bed sheets had been changed to white silk. Flickering lights created a picture perfect romantic ambiance. His eyes waltzed across the scene until they finally landed upon his wife, where his heart completely stilled.

Wrapped exquisitely in the purest form of white, she stood with her palms against the window, gazing out at the full moon amidst a blanket of stars. The dress was a splendid work of corded lace and Paris chiffon that hugged her curves like a glove. The A-line style flowed out over romance satin giving it the allure of Grecian royalty. With her back to him, Reino was able to admire the beaded motif with Swarovski diamonds that ornamented the hips, scalloping into a sweetheart neckline and corset closure.

"Wow," he muttered catching her attention. She immediately dropped her hands and turned around to face him, the lengthy train of the dress twisting with her form. Her long black hair was pinned up and away from her face French-style fish braid came down into flowing curls that were draped sensuously over her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said sweetly with lightly glossed nude lips. "I didn't hear you arrive."

Reino slipped out of his black Armani coat and then tossed it over the chair in front of the table in the corner. He slowly walked over to his new bride and looked her from head to toe and then back up again. "I know I haven't told you this today, but you look beautiful." A light wash of color intensified upon her cheeks.

"Thank you," she replied, curtsying to him, since bowing was difficult thanks to the corset back. When he reached out and placed his hot hands upon her bare shoulders, Kyoko froze.

"You're so cold," he said as felt how smooth her skin felt beneath his palms. Pulling her closer, Reino glided his hand over to chin, lifting her face. Her sparkling eyes, the color of warm honey, looked deeply into his lilac ones. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not at all," Kyoko lied with a smile. As he stared at her with such an intense expression, Kyoko had to close her eyes. She could feel her pulse throbbing against her neck. A constriction formed in her throat as he touched her so intimately. Breathing in to calm her nerves only sent them into overdrive as she inhaled his refreshing masculine cologne coupled with strong scent of alcohol.

_Drunk or not, he is my husband now. He is the only one who has the right to touch me_ she thought as all of her dreams of one day marrying a man named Fuwa Shotaro washed over her consciousness.

"What are you thinking about?" Reino broke the silence as he observed her expressions. The way she closed her eyes and held her breath. It was obvious that she had never been with a man before, but he was no fool. He could see her hesitation, her restraint and dread at the idea of him touching her so intimately. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to, not after seeing her true beauty. "Tell me."

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes. From the way his eyes glanced over her face, taking in every blinking flutter and twitch of perfect lips, she fought for the right answer. "It's our wedding night. What do you think is on my mind?" Kyoko said trying to sound playful.

As the words left her lips, he pushed her against the window and kissed her, tasting the sweetness of her gloss. Feeling her hands upon his chest as an immediate reaction, he broke the kiss. Pink lips, lightly swollen with smudged gloss, breathed in and out heavily with awe. "Then shall we?" he whispered.

Kyoko, unbeknownst to her, had formed fists upon his chest at the idea of him undressing her, touching her. She closed her eyes and looked away. Feeling him back away, she found a moment of relaxation. However, that was very short lived with the words he spoke next.

"As much as I love you in that dress, it's time to take it off," he spoke matter-of-factly. Taking another step back, his lips curved with the formation of an insidious grin. Her hands were held tight against her chest, while parted lips met while she gulped nervously. "What? Did I say something_ inappropriate_?" He spat thinking of her reaction to him earlier in the day. "Now that we're man and wife, there's nothing to be ashamed of, am I right dear Kyoko?"

_No, this can't be happening…_ Kyoko thought. His scoffing tone and lewd glares were causing her heart to thunder violently against her chest. Completely at a loss for words, all she could do was stand still in frightened awe, which most definitely did not go unnoticed by the groom.

Stepping to her, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from the window. Reino placed his hands upon her shoulders and turned her about. As his fingers fiddled with the corded lace of her corset, he brought his mouth to her bare shoulders and trailed kisses along her soft cool skin. Feeling her shudder to his touch, only caused his grin to grow. Upon loosening the last portion of the dress, he roughly turned her about to face him once more, pulling her into him. "You're so damn beautiful," he said hoarsely to her. Scarlet flushed across pallor of cheeks as she turned her face from him. His hands tugged at the cords, until the dress completely loosened around her.

Kyoko instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest to hold up the material. He reached out and grabbed her hands. She looked into his eyes and saw a glimmer of something she had never seen before. "Let it fall," he said sternly. Kyoko nodded slowly and dropped her hands to her sides watching the pricey fabric pool around her feet.

Kyoko's beauty in her wedding dress paled in comparison to the sultry allure she gave in the negligée that she had adorned. Matching the pure white color of the dress, the lace and mesh bustier was decorated with Swarovski crystal accents that sparkled in the flickering candlelight. The satin cross-cross ribbons on the back made the piece utterly lust worthy. Matching lace panties with slight ruffles and ribbons that tied at the sides completed the sexy attire.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that," Reino said as he walked around her taking in every little detail. Kyoko could feel his burning eyes upon her flesh. Chills pulsed through her body as she stood exposed and on display before a man who was as much of a stranger to her now as he was five years ago when she came here. Once again her hands made their up to cover up as much as she could, but once again she was stunned when Reino swept her off her feet and then carried her over to the bed, laying her down. Kyoko placed her hands upon the smooth sheet and slid back. She watched as he quickly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slipped out of it, tossing the material over his shoulder onto the floor. _No…_

Placing his knees on either side of her, Reino towered above his wife and admired her face. Placing his hand upon the curve of her hips he slid his hand up her body, sliding fingers beneath the snug lace feeling the heat of her body emanate against his palm. Lowering himself he held his lips above hers, lightly grazing them. As he looked into her eyes, he could see the desperate hesitation looking back at him. _Do it Kyoko. You know you want to do it._ He thought. As a forced smile danced across his face, he took his chance and kissed her aggressively. She parted her lips for air giving him the perfect opening. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he could feel her restraints as they danced and parried back and forth. Moving his lips from her mouth to her chin and neck, he became rough.

Kyoko could feel his lips and tongue tasting her. Her spine tingled with unfamiliar sensations, but her stomach ached with unease. An uncomfortable feeling of filth began to cloud her heart. She wanted nothing more than to shove him away and escape the confines of this prison. Her lungs ached to breathe the air of freedom. But no matter how much she wants it, she couldn't bring herself to stave away from duty and obligation. She was his wife now and as such she had to fulfill all the responsibilities that came with it…

Reino finally pulled away and crawled off the bed. He rested his hands on his hips and glared at the woman on his bed with narrowed eyes. "What's the matter with you?" he shouted to her, causing her to flinch.

"I-I'm sorry," Kyoko stammered. "I've never been with a man." She pulled her knees up to her chest and held her hands tightly against her chest as she looked into his fuming eyes.

"That's not what I mean," Reino replied curtly. "It's kind of obvious that you've never had sex."

_Is he seriously mocking me?_ She thought feeling embarrassed, but didn't allow any of it to show upon her face. "I don't know what you're talking about then. Tell me what I'm doing wrong and I-I'll fix it." The answer was forced and blatant.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" He yelled even louder. "I get it. You're the perfect proper little Japanese girl okay. But do you have no self-respect?"

Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"I understand that you don't want to have sex with a stranger. But is it really that hard for you to just say no to me?" When she didn't say anything, Reino felt his rage boil over. He reached down and grabbed her wrists, pulling her off the bed. Pulling her into his arms, he held her hostage as he yelled. "Answer me Kyoko. Is it really that hard for you to just say no?"

Kyoko, afraid of what might happen if she didn't answer and even more frightened of lying blurted out the first thing that popped into her mind. "How am I supposed to say no? It's my job as your wife!"

Reino roughly shoved her back onto the bed. "You make me sick, do you know that?" Turning around, he grabbed his shirt off the ground and slipped into it.

"Wait, please don't go," Kyoko pleaded. _Oh god, if his parents find out that tonight was a catastrophe then…_

Reino stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm not going to have sex with someone who doesn't want to be with me. I may be an asshole, but I'm not a fucking rapist. Besides, why would I want a woman who has no pride?" Turning to face her, his expression elicited nothing but disgust. "You're beautiful. I won't lie and say that I don't want you. But look at yourself. You're weak and submissive to a fault. Quite frankly, I can't have a relationship with a woman like you." Reino walked to the doors, grabbed the handle tightly. "I married you because I had to, for my parents. When they're around, we can play the happy husband-wife act. But other than that, there's no need to force a relationship between us." With that, he opened the door and stepped out leaving her cold and alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Neophyte

**Chapter 04: Neophyte**

Reino leaned back into the chair feeling the cool leather stick to his bare back. His elongated fingers strummed roughly upon the guitar creating an emotional flourish of melancholic sound. As he opened his mouth to put his new lyrics to the sounds, the thick doors of his private studio flew open. His older brother strode into the large space, face painted with concern. "Miroku what's the matter?" Reino asked placing his guitar carefully in its case, which sat on the black ottoman in front of him.

"We have a problem," Miroku said seriously as he quietly closed the door and walked across the room to the large flat screen that hung on the wall. Pulling the remote off the lower entertainment center his fingers danced across the buttons. "There is a new star in town Reino. His song is stealing the charts all over the country."

Reino could feel the burden of stress beginning to weigh heavily upon his shoulders. Miroku always maintained a cool attitude. Competition in the industry never stirred him because he knew that in the end all rookies were just flavors for the moment. No one has ever taken the throne of music royalty from Vie Ghoul, at least not for the past three years. If something, someone had his older brother this shaken up then he must be of some great import. He placed his clammy hands upon the leather seat and pushed up into a standing position, taking his place beside his brother. "Newcomers are a natural occurrence brother. I don't understand the big deal of this one." He looked carefully upon the taller man's face and felt a large lump formulate in his esophagus.

"It is not just him Reino. His song has an unbelievable amount of energy," Miroku replied turning his face and looking deeply into those empty lavender orbs. "If I can feel something from him then I have no doubt in my mind that you will too, given your _abilities._" Turning his back to the TV, he tapped a couple more buttons.

Reino turned to face the large monitor as it settled on the most privileged music channel. The anchorwoman was a chic, rocker who looked to be in her early twenties with long black hair that had vibrant red tips at the ends. "This is the most exclusive music channel in the country. They never showcase up and rising stars," he muttered more to himself than his company.

"Exactly," Miroku emphasized.

As the anchorwoman introduced the singer, his music began to play in the background. She looked down, smiling beautifully as she listened to the song. After fifteen, maybe twenty seconds, she looked back up to the camera. "Here is the footage from his most recent performance in Tokyo," she said as the scene changed.

Drums and electric guitar harmoniously began thumping away. The singer nodded his head to the rhythm with a face that wholly illustrated a broken and longing heart. Thick, nicely shaped brows cringed as he closed his eyes and parted his lips. His deep voice spilled out in front of a crowed of tens of thousands of people. As his words echoes from the television into the ears of the lead singer, his eyes widened and lips parted lightly in utter awe.

_As I sit in my car  
__Listening to the pounding of my heart  
__I realize of what I have lost  
__I realize the dreadful cost  
__I see through these burning eyes  
__For the first time of your reasons why_

_I grip this wheel and choose my fate  
__Peace and serenity or misery and hate  
__She screams and shrieks for me  
__My veins soar and push me_

_My grip tightens as I realize  
__What I need is the peace of your eyes  
__My haven, my sweet paradise  
__Yet, you refuse even now as I die_

_I shift into the sixth gear of death  
__In your memory I take thy last breath  
__My heart beats faster with every passing mile  
__My hurts burns yearning for your precious smile_

_I push down on harder on this cold pedal  
__Feeling the embrace of this harsh metal  
__I close my eyes one final time for you  
__That smile, those eyes, cherished visions of you_

_As tears release, my emotions unleash  
__For years later, I finally feel free_

"You see what I mean…" Miroku said as he looked over at Reino, but found his voice lost to mist at the expression upon his younger sibling's face. "Reino?" He called out quietly, eyebrows furrowing with concern and confusion.

The musician could not shake free from the powerful meaning behind the subtle notes and sounds. The singer's voice was filled with an excruciating loss, but his simple lyrics held an even deeper meaning. As he listened, Reino could see flashes of love lost and hearts shattered. When the song ended his eyes ached with unshed moisture. "You're…right," he finally answered Miroku, voice husky. "You're right. He's not like the others."

Miroku couldn't take his eyes of his best friend and brother. The empathy lacing his eyes was so clearly evident that Miroku's hands tightened around the small remote control. _This must mean that you have lost something grand. What could it have been and why don't I know of it? What are you hiding brother?_

"What was his name again?" Reino asked finally breaking gaze from the monitor and meeting Miroku's grey-eyed stare.

"Sho, Fuwa Sho." Miroku replied simply. "The song is 'As I die.'"

* * *

Kyoko stood completely frozen in front of the electronics shop. The myriad TVs on display all head the same picture—Fuwa Sho. Taking a step closer, she wrapped her white wool coat tightly around herself and watched as his lips parted, singing silent words. His large brown eyes held such a saddened haze that it melted her heart. As her eyes skidded across his face—his lips, eyes and finally his head full of blonde hair—a long-forgotten part of her ached. Wide honey-eyed eyes filled with tears as she watched his performance. "Sho…" she whispered into the icy-cold weather. She took another step closer and reached out with her right hand, placing it upon the cold glass. "Oh my god, is that truly you?"

Clad entirely in a black leather tux, his ringed fingers gripped the microphone, tilting it forward as he screamed the last few lines from the very pit of his soul. His face was dampened with sweat, cheeks lightly tinted with color from the heat. When he finished, he pulled the mic back up and set it aside. Taking a few steps forward, he reached the edge of the stage, spread his arms out about him and bowed deeply to the numerous shrieking fans that filled the outdoor auditorium.

"Quite dreamy isn't he," a feminine voice said from beside her. As light tears streamed down her frozen cheeks, he turned her head to the teenage girl standing beside her. She was wearing a red and black plaid pleated miniskirt with knee high black leather boots and a black leather jacket. The red and black plaid flannel scarf muffled her voice a bit, but Kyoko could hear her with ease.

"Who is he?" Kyoko asked desperately seeking confirmation that her eyes were not deceiving her.

"His name is Fuwa Sho. Apparently he is new in the industry, but he's so damn good!" She replied excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "His songs are filled with so much sadness that it just totally breaks your heart. People say that he sings of great love lost. Isn't that romantic?" The teen reached out and gently rubbed Kyoko's arm while tilting her head. "I see he has moved you to tears. The same thing happened to me the first time I saw him perform." Dropping her hand the teen offered the raven haired woman a smile before departing.

"So it is you Sho…" Kyoko whispered. Braving another glance to the TVs, she watched as they showed an interview between him and the rocker host of the Music broadcast. Feeling her reverberating pulse, Kyoko stepped backwards as all emotion overwhelmed. She shook her head with dismay and ran off as fast and hard as she could. "No, I have to forget you!" She screamed as she ran and ran, bumping into random people in her path.

When she finally stopped, she found herself standing at the mouth of a dark, quiet ally. Panting heavily, Kyoko looked around and the darted into the ally. She ran hard all the way to the end, placing her hand against the damn brick wall to keep from colliding into it. Dropping her head, she breathed air in large gulps. After a few moments, she turned her back to the wall and slid to the ground. Kyoko wrapped her arms around the top of her legs and buried her face into its warmth. Her mouth parted as screams of pure torment left her lungs.

* * *

**A/N: I want to give a huge shout of thanks to Scarletnights16. She introduced me to a song that helped accomplish this chapter. The song I used for inspiration was Flower by Gackt. The only thing that I will stake a claim to in this chapter is Sho's song "As I Die." It is a poem that I wrote for my ex-girlfriend and I thought it was perfect for this scene. Anyway, if you get a chance, drop me a line. Take care friends. Thank you once again Scarletnights16! You're awesome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship

**Chapter 05: Friendship**

"Okay, tell me what the hell is the matter with you?" Miroku said as he slid into the empty bar stool of the family's parlor. He flagged the bartender down and asked for a gin martini.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Reino evaded as he slipped into the seat to his brother's left. Nodding to the bartender for his usual, he then turned his lilac gaze to the elder. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I saw the way that Fuwa's song affected you. Now be honest with me brother. What is wrong?" As the drink was placed before him, he immediately slipped his fingers around the stem and brought it to his lips. Taking a sip his mouth was filled with the strong flavor of gin and olives. "Perfect," he mumbled before setting the drink back down.

Reino immediately chugged his Scotch before slamming the glass to the wooden bar and asking for another. "I really have no idea what you're talking about. Enlighten me." _Even though I have a feeling I will regret it._

"How was the night of nuptials?" The elder asked as he took another sip in an attempt to hide his growing smirk. Watching those beautiful eyes broaden, he knew that he had smacked the target right in the center.

"It was fine," Reino lied. Another Scotch drained in an instant. The dark-haired barman gave Miroku a concerning glance. When he was given a nod of approval, he refilled the glass, pouring a double.

"Do not lie to me. I can always smell your lies." Miroku reached out and grabbed the Scotch from Reino's hands. "Now tell me the truth or I'll have him drink it in your stead."

Reino looked over at the young tender and glared. "He'd get fired."

"Not if it's an order from me." Miroku snapped.

"What do you want me to say?" Reino replied feeling his anger rising. "It's actually none of your goddamned business." He shouted reaching for the glass, which was hastily pulled away. Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to scowl at his sibling. Realizing that he had been defeated, he looked over to the help of the household and spoke through a clenched jaw. "Twenty thousand to take the rest of the day off?"

Miroku chortled as Reino fetched a couple bills from his wallet. The bartender grabbed the bills and shoved them into his pocket. Then he placed the almost full bottle of Scotch in front of Reino before bowing and retreating from the room. "Nicely done," Miroku said shaking his head.

"We came to an understanding," Reino said as he popped the cap and chugged from the bottle. After three longs gulps, he placed the bottle down and licked his lips. "She didn't want me. So I set up guidelines and I left her."

"Are you out of your idiotic mind?" Miroku berated the younger. When Reino's scowl grew, Miroku chugged the Scotch and placed the glass down beside his martini. "You will truly get an earful for that bout of immaturity, Reino. I hope you realize that."

"No one has to know the situation. I'm only telling you because you're an annoying pest." He tightened his fingers around the neck of the bottle as he envisioned his beautiful wife dressed in that daring negligée. "I'm sure she's happy this way as well."

"You have no clue when it comes to women. I'm almost ashamed to call you family," Miroku stated feeling disgusted.

"It was so obvious that she didn't want to have sex. What was I supposed to do? Force her?" Reino barked, feeling as if he was on trial for a crime he didn't commit.

"Of course she was hesitant!" Miroku shouted. "She has been living under this roof for the past five years patiently waiting to become your wife. In all of these years, you have not made a single effort to familiarize yourself with her. You are nothing more than an arrogant stranger to her."

Reino could feel a small puddle of guilt in the pit of his stomach as his brother's scolding continued fluidly.

"Last night was your wedding night and instead of making some sort of an effort you just, what was it? Set up _guidelines_ and left? You left her all alone?"

"Yes." He replied simply burning his stare into the cold-smoky ones facing him.

"What were these stupid guidelines, dare I fucking ask."

"We agreed to act like a happy married couple around them. Other than that, she's free to do whatever she wants. We won't have a relationship unless it's necessary."

Miroku stood up and slapped his brother across the face, the sound thundered through the large parlor. "You are a fucking idiot Reino!"

"What the fuck?" Reino stood up and shoved his brother back.

"She spent one fourth of her life doting on you and all you do is treat her like unwanted trash. This is not one of father's business arrangements dammit. She is a person and you should have done better."

"I don't know why you care so much Miroku!" Reino screamed matching the heavy tone and aggression ounce for ounce. "It's almost like you're in love with her yourself!"

"I do love her!" Miroku stated boldly. "While you have been meticulously ignoring her, I have been getting to know her. I love her dearly as my closest confidante and friend. If you do not straighten up then I will expose you to them. Do you hear me?" Turning to his drink, he grabbed the martini and finished in three simple gulps. He then handed the empty glass to his younger brother and lividly strode from the room.

When left alone, Reino violently through the glass upon the bar, which shattered on impact spraying small shards in all directions. Placing his palms upon the cold wood, he bowed his head and breathed heavily. "Asshole," he whispered, trying to get a hold on his steaming rage.

Sounds of heels upon the hardwood floors attracted his attention. When he looked up he saw his new bride walking swiftly across the room, holding the collar of her jacket very tightly. Being the absolute last person he wanted to see, Reino strode up to her and grabbed her elbow roughly stopping her in her tracks. She looked at him with an expression draped in fear. Placing her gloved hands upon his chest, she pushed him lightly.

"You're hurting me," she said softly.

"We haven't been married for a full twenty-four hours and already you're causing me nothing but trouble!" He yelled to her, pulling her closer. He lowered his mouth to hers, almost grazing his lips upon hers. With a lowered voice he continued. "Why don't you just go back to the trash heap you crawled out of?"

An already emotional Kyoko couldn't contain her tears from his hurtful words. She opened her mouth to speak, but found a loss of voice. Her fingers curled into his chest as every inch of her wanted nothing more than to escape this godforsaken prison.

"Why? Why did he choose _you_ of all people? You're nothing more than a fucked up bag of obedience and I can't stand the damned sight of you!" Shoving her away forcefully caused her to collide with the large floor to ceiling windows behind her. Kyoko placed her palms against the glass to keep from falling to the floor. "My parents return tomorrow morning. Make sure you're ready to play the part or I swear I'll make your life a living hell." Reino then turned from her and stormed out.

* * *

Stepping into the comforts of her darkened bedroom, Kyoko shut and locked the doors. Immediately crumbling to the ground, she placed her head against the door and sobbed. "I hate you," she whispered. "I hate you so much." When large warms hands rested upon her shoulders, she quickly turned around. Recognition caused a flourish of fresh tears to escape emotional golden globes. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"I am truly sorry for my brother's audacity," Miroku said softly to her as he lightly stroked her long raven hair. Lightly kissing her head he mentally cursed Reino over and over again. "Would you like help to the bed?"

Kyoko shook her head and held on tighter.

Miroku bent his right leg allowing her to lean in to him. When she pulled away from him, his hands reached up and brushed messy side-swept bangs off her face. Large thumbs danced across her cheeks wiping away the stream of moisture.

"Why are you always so nice to me Miroku-san?" Kyoko asked in between sniffles.

His thin lips spread in a handsome smile. "Okay, just Miroku. And because you are a very kind woman and you deserve to be loved Kyoko," he answered honestly. "You are the only person that I have been able to share my darkest secrets with without judgment or ire. As you can see that is a privilege that is not permitted in such a household."

Fresh tears brewed from the brim of her eyes. "Thank you for being my only friend." He pulled her into another tight embrace, where she rested and relaxed.

"Never thank me for something like that you idiot," he teased as he lightly kissed her again. "I am really sorry. I heard about Reino's guidelines."

Kyoko pulled away and forced herself to stand up. Then she offered him a hand helping him stand as well. Kyoko then walked over to the large closet, while Miroku headed for her bed, where he nonchalantly plopped down with his hands pillowing his head. "It's what he wants, so it's what he'll get."

"You don't have to stay with him Kyoko."

"Yes I do," Kyoko replied instantly as she slipped from her coat and hung it, slipping it into the forest of jackets. She then walked over the bed and lay down beside her friend. She snuggled up against his chest and thought of her handsome arrogant husband. "You're father bought me to be his bride. I can't leave him. Beside it would only disgrace your family. I don't understand Reino's problem with his parents, but they have been very giving with me. It's the least I can do."

"You must understand dear that he is an angry, selfish boy who only rebels because he chooses not to see the abundance around him. The only source of export for his violent antics is you. Now that you are legally married, he will make your life a total and complete wretchedness. I hope you realize."

Kyoko sighed as silent tears fled her cheeks onto Miroku's chest. She closed her eyes and relived his poisonous words.

"_**Why don't you just go back to the trash heap you crawled out of?"**_

"I will be fine Miroku," Kyoko responded with a heavy voice. "I found something today that will help me survive anything."

Miroku shifted away from Kyoko and turned to his side, resting his head upon his palm, elbow bent. Kyoko mirrored him and smiled when she saw his mischievous grin. "What?"

"This sounds intriguing," he replied. "Do tell my dear."


	6. Chapter 6: Ryusaki

**Chapter 06: Ryusaki**

Kyoko stood in the middle of her closet and flipped through the myriad dresses, feeling frustration rise as she contemplated on what to wear. Her fingers grazed a beautiful white dress, but realizing that it wasn't up to her husband's taste, she sighed heavily. The sounds of knocking rang through her room. She walked to the mouth of the closet and yelled out, "It's open!" Expecting it to be the delightful maid Cho, but was thoroughly surprised when Miroku stepped into the room.

"Good morning beautiful," he chimed happily as he kicked the door closed. Miroku walked up to the closet and froze as his eyes ran down her figure. Gulping, he quickly turned around. "I apologize."

Kyoko looked down and realized that she was wrapped in a simple black towel. She turned around and quickly scanned the mounds of clothes for her terry robe. Catching a glimpse of it, her hands reached out and grabbed it. Slipping into it, she tightly wrapped it about herself and tied a knot at the front. "It's safe," she said sheepishly turning to face her friend.

"I am truly sorry Kyoko," Miroku apologized again as he handed her a large mug of milk tea. "I made sure to add the sugar. I know you like sweet milk tea."

"Thank you so much," Kyoko replied, bowing her head as she took the mug and drank thirstily from it. "I should apologize too. I wasn't expecting you, but Cho." She smiled sweetly before taking another sip and handing the mug back. "Can you please place this on the nightstand?"

Miroku nodded as he downed his own drink and then walked over to the nightstand to the left of the bed. Sliding the mugs down, he walked back over and coolly hung his arm over his head along the frame of the entryway to the closet. He watched her as she flipped from one dress to the next, wearing a very serious expression. "Having some trouble?"

"You have no idea!" Kyoko said sounding thoroughly exasperated.

"What pray tell is thy occasion?" He stepped in and took her by the elbow pulling her back and away from the closet. Kyoko walked backwards until she was standing in his previous spot. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. When he glanced her way, an amused grin spread across his appealing appearance. "Don't pout. A lady at your age doesn't need to have wrinkles."

Kyoko's jaw dropped as she reached forward and lightly slapped him in the shoulder, which only emitted honeyed chortles. "Your parents arrive today," she finally answered solemnly.

For the briefest moment his hands froze as he thought of his brother's ridiculous demands. Looking over at her, he saw her head bowed as her fingers fiddled with one another back and forth. "So you need something that will suit my brother's tastes, correct?"

Kyoko nodded slowly.

"You don't have anything like that do you?" Miroku quickly turned his head to the clothes when she looked up. Her silence gave him all the confirmation that he needed. When his fingers rested on a black dress, he reached up and grabbed the hanger, pulling it free from the cage of fabrics. "This might work," he mumbled as he eyed the dress carefully. _It may not be short enough for that moron, but I can have that fixed instantly._ When he turned the dress around to admire the back, his jaw dropped. _This may be perfect._ Feeling Kyoko's warm fingertips upon his bare arms, he met her stare. "What is the matter?"

Kyoko's face was beautifully blushed. Her fingers were lightly trembling against his cool skin as her heart fluttered and puttered. She gulped loudly and then spoke slowly. "There is this one dress…" Her voice cracked as she recalled that night. "He gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday, but I never had the nerve to wear it."

_It must be something grand if it has you so embarrassed,_ he thought. "Show me," he said simply. Stepping out of her way, he watched her kneel at the end of the closet. She pulled out a large black box from behind her wall of boots. The white bow showed Miroku that she hadn't touched the attire since it was given to her. Crossing his arms over his chest, his excitement was beginning to stir within him. She grabbed the box stood up and then turned around handing it to him. Miroku held the box and looked from it back to her. "Well, let us see what sort of twisted taste he has." Turning around he walked over the bed and placed the box down. Grabbing the edges of the lid, he pulled it off and placed it aside. Seeing too small strings, he slipped his finger beneath it and then peeled the dress out of the box. As he scrutinized it he realized he couldn't really make heads or tails.

"Would that work?" Kyoko asked quietly as she stepped up beside him. Seeing it for the first time in years, she began to feel very nervous. What if this was the perfect dress? Would it really be appropriate to wear in front of her in-laws? After all they were some of wealthiest in the country.

"Only one way to be absolutely certain," he replied turning to her. "Put it on."

"Are you serious?" Kyoko's voice dripped with hesitation. When he nodded smiling like a villain, she pouted and roughly grabbed it from his grasp. She walked towards the bathroom and disappeared behind the door.

Miroku silently chuckled at the idea of her being so wholly uncomfortable with a simple sultry dress. Shoving the boxes aside, he lay down and stared up at the translucent canopy, wondering what it would feel like to be completely caged by the curtains at night, maybe to a backdrop of candlelight. _I am such a romantic. Maybe I was a woman in my previous life._ Smiling at his own ridiculousness, her voice rang out and reined his attention.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping Reino?"

"Reino is an egotistical narcissist. I am quite certain he will be fine by himself," was the bitter response. _Knowing him, he's getting practice in as we speak_. Miroku thought. _You don't deserve her._ The click of the door being unlocked broke him from contemplation. Turning his head, he waited with excruciating impatience as she slowly swung the door back. Sitting up he kicked his feet off the edge and rested his hands along the edge.

Kyoko's hands reached down the short edge and tugged down. She felt utterly exposed and quite improper, but she held her tongue and stepped out into the bedroom. With her head bowed her whole body trembled with embarrassment.

"Wow," he said quietly as his fingers dug into the bed sheets, jaw dropped and ashen eyes wide with amazement.

Kyoko gulped. _Is that a good response?_ She breathed deeply and then looked up. When her eyes met his, the air caught in her lungs. She watched as he stood up and walked over to her, running his gaze down her form. He reached out and took her hand and spun her about so he could admire the back.

The sight of her blew him away. He knew that beneath the surface of her mundane style was a ravishing beauty begging for freedom. However, a sexy vixen was something entirely unexpected. As he turned her around, he felt his body getting hotter. Without thinking, he reached out and ran his fingertips down her spine. When she shivered beneath him, Miroku gulped and took a step back. "I apologize," he said huskily.

Kyoko turned to face him with a fearfully inquisitive expression. "So?"

"It is absolutely perfect," he replied staring longingly into her eyes, an expression fully lost to the naïve young woman.

* * *

"Ryusaki-sama, welcome back," Cho greeted the head of the household as she bowed deeply to him. A tall well-built man with a head of salt and pepper hair that was neatly combed back, Ryusaki Yuuya was known as one of the most successful business men in Japan. Donning a very expensive grey suit beneath a coat of black wool, he smiled to the maid. Unbuttoning his coat he handed it to her and lightly patted her on the shoulder. Cho smiled and then looked over at the lady of the house. "Shall I take your shawl, ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you dear," Ryusaki Sakura replied. Pulling the purple and gold silk shall off her shoulders she handed it to the maid and nodded politely. Turning to her husband, she poked him in the shoulder playfully. "Come dear. The children must be awaiting our arrival." Dressed in an exquisitely gorgeous flowing dress of purple and gold cashmere, she led the way into the parlor.

Upon entering she waved to the bartender who smiled charmingly and began to prepare the couples' normal drinks. Sakura strode over to the crème colored Victorian style couch and sat down, patting the empty spot beside her. Taking the hint, Yuuya took his seat and leaned back, draping his arm along the wooden edge, behind his wife. "Did you remember to bring their presents dear?" She said as she turned to face him, resting her arm along his affectionately.

Eyeing his wife carefully, he realized that she was just as breathtaking today as she was the day that he met her. Leaning forward, he stole a kiss from luscious pink lips. Then he reached into the pocket of his gray blazer and pulled out a white envelope handing it to her. "Do you really believe that Reino will be appreciative of a gift such as this?"

"Quite frankly my love, I don't really care how he feels. This is for Kyoko." Sakura opened the flap and ran her fingers across the contents, before closing it and placing it upon the glass coffee table before her. "After putting up with him for five years, she deserves a getaway, don't you think?"

"I agree with you, but I don't believe our son shall feel the same." Yuuya knew how bitter and unaccepting Reino had become as of late. It angered him to no avail. He sincerely hoped that marriage would change him. "Speaking of the devil," he mumbled to his wife as he watched his second eldest son walk into the room.

"Mother," Reino said as he walked up to his mother and took her hand in his. Lightly kissing her, he dropped the hand and glared at his father. "Father." Reino then strode to the couch opposite them and sat down in the middle.

Sakura observed her son's attire and had a sudden urge to sigh heavily, which she kept at bay. He was attired in a white silk shirt that was only buttoned halfway up. Black leather pants and matching black dress shoes completed his outfit. "I see you're looking well," she said pleasantly.

"Gee thank you mother," he replied sardonically.

"Where is Kyoko-san?" Yuuya asked narrowing his grey eyes as he intently stared at his son.

"Getting dressed," Reino replied disinterestedly. "You know how women like to dote on their appearances." As if on cue, Kyoko emerged from the eastern entrance of the parlor, immediately catching Reino's attention. "Whoa," he whispered as his eyes settled on her exposed legs.

Her perfectly pedicured feet were clad in chandelier five and half inch stiletto shoes with sparkling cascading gems. A black silk bow sat at the back adding a breathtaking allure to long lean legs. A good length of skin remained utterly bare up to her thighs. A fabric of black lace hugged her lithe form like a snug glove. Total black transitioned to sheer black, revealing the curves of her athletic abdomen up to her chest to a low sweetheart neckline. Thin twisted straps tied atop her shoulders in long lacy ribbons.

As he pushed off the couch and rubbed his hands together, Reino realized that they had become clammy. Gulping away his awe, he also felt the room becoming unbearable hotter. He walked over to his wife, meeting her halfway. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her into him and gently caressed her cheeks. She closed her eyes revealing beautifully painted smoky eye shadow. Her hair was braided in a long fishtail to the left side, with a few loose long loose curls along the right side. She looked absolutely stunning and he had no words of complaint. Licking his lips, a sinfully sexy smile took place along soft lips. "Absolutely gorgeous," he said loudly, truthfully. Hooking fingers behind her neck, he pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to hers.

Catching him staring at her so blatantly only intensified her embarrassment at donning such a piece, but Kyoko gulped down her awkwardness and walked the walk, like Miroku had advised. When he stood up and met her, she mentally prepared for a berating, but the compliment washed her mind blank of thought. The sudden kiss made her heart skip a beat. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, desperately wanting to separate herself, but she promised to play the part. So she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Feeling surprised at how natural it was to reciprocate, Kyoko parted her lips deepening the intimate gesture.

Sakura and Yuuya exchanged looks. Sakura looked absolutely thrilled that her son had accepted the marriage so easily. She tapped her husband feeling very proud. However, the eldest Ryusaki was not as easily convinced as his wife. As he watched them, he noticed the young woman's shock at the kiss, even if it was subtle. _Just what the hell is going on, Reino?_

Kyoko pulled away from the kiss and lightly patted her husband's chest. Then she walked passed him, with her hand in his and blew him away once again. The back of the dress broke in a deep-V shape, leaving her entire back exposed. The sensuous curves of her spine teased Reino unimaginably. _Who would have thought that you'd have a figure like this?_ Clearing his throat he followed her to the loveseat. Sitting down very close to her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and then leaned down and kissed her cheek lovingly. He listened as Kyoko and his parents exchanged greetings and pleasantries.

"You two look absolutely perfect together," Sakura said. She leaned forward and grabbed the white envelope and then stood up so she could hand it to her daughter-in-law. "This is for you dear."

Kyoko looked down at the offering with parted lips of surprise. "What is this?" When the elder couple just smiled to her, she looked over at Reino. He leaned towards her and whispered into her, overwhelming her senses with the scent of his cool cologne.

"Wedding gift," he whispered. When he pulled away, he saw the crimson tint upon her cheeks, which only furthered his growing grin.

"Open it dear," Yuuya said, keeping a very strict scrutiny upon his rebel son.

Kyoko pulled the two tickets out of the envelope and then looked up at Yuuya and then Sakura, eyes wide with disbelief. "Okinawa?"

"Yes!" Sakura shrieked with complete joy. "We thought it would be lovely if you and Reino went on your honeymoon there. It is quite lovely, very romantic."

_Oh no,_ Kyoko thought. Dread welled inside of her as she slipped the tickets back into the envelope. Thoughts of her wedding night invaded her mind. She leaned forward and placed the envelope onto the table. When she leaned back into Reino's arm, she shivered.

Reino sensed his wife's immediate reaction and spoke before she could decline the gift. "Well, this is perfect. Thank you mother," he said ignoring his father entirely. "A honeymoon is just what we need."

Kyoko immediately looked over to her husband, who met her gaze with a handsome smirk. He leaned down and stole another kiss, as his hand came up and delicately caressed her cheek. He pulled away, leaving her stunned and speechless. _This can't be happening,_ Kyoko thought with desperation.

* * *

Miroku leaned against the mouth of the parlor, watching the exchange in secret, when Cho walked up beside him and lightly flicked in the shoulder. He looked over to her and chortled.

"You're being a creep Miroku-sama," Cho said admiring how handsome he looked with his long silver hair tied back in a perfect bun. Her heart danced at being so close to the man she loved so dearly. Following his gaze, she realized that a simpleton like her would never gain his affections.

"I am aren't I?" He confessed as he watched Reino's interaction with the woman he claimed to despise passionately. "I just needed to ensure that she was okay." He confessed dropping his voice a bit more.

"You must love her dearly," Cho spilled without hesitation. Upon realizing what she had done, she brought her hands to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Miroku-sama," she apologized vehemently. When he simply laughed at her, she felt perplexed.

"I do love her dear Cho-san, but only as a friend. Nothing more." He turned to her and smiled, trying not to laugh again. Patting her on the shoulder, he turned away from his family and disappeared down the hallway to his own bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7: Okinawa

**Chapter 07: Okinawa**

Miroku stepped out in the cold windy weather with his entourage of Vie Ghoul following closely behind. The wind lapped at their shimmering manes, long gothic black coats billowing about them. The foursome wore black sunglasses as most of them were suffering from routine hangovers. With each nonchalant step they took, they passed one expensive vehicle after another upon either side of the expansive brick driveway. Feeling a subtle vibrating pulse upon his right thigh, Miroku stopped and pulled the device from his pocket. Dasuku, Shizuru and Kyora all stopped just behind him, forming a simple line.

Tapping the green button, he put the phone to his ear and answered disinterestedly. "Yes mother." As the elder ranted on and on about her concerns involving Reino's rude behavior, a long black stretch limousine pulled up in front of the group. Miroku looked to his band mates and nodded to them, permitting them to slide into the vehicle, leaving him to speak with his mother privately.

"Do you think they will be okay in Okinawa my dear?" Sakura's concerned voiced echoed from the receiver.

Miroku slipped his shades off and dropped his head as a spectacularly malicious grin spread across his sinfully delicious complexion. "I think Kyoko will find exactly what she needs in Okinawa, mother."

"I trust you dear. I know how close you and Kyoko-san have become. Thank you for being her friend."

"Please do not thank me for something so unnecessary. She is a very kind and lovely girl. I feel quite blessed to have had the opportunity," Miroku's grin only widened as he envisioned Kyoko in that sexy little lacy dress from the previous morning. "If anything, I believe this Okinawa trip will bring a radiantly glowing Kyoko home to us."

"Well when you called and suggested it so earnestly, I figured that it would be the perfect place indeed. After all, you know her better than anyone else."

Hearing the smile bracing his mother's lips, Miroku's heart blossomed. _Oh mother dearest, you have no idea what I have in store for your obnoxious brat of a son. Very soon Reino will learn to realize the error of his ways, or he can sit in a dark corner and cry like the baby he is._ As amusement warmed his soul, the singer chortled with satisfaction. "Look mother, I need to leave now for my business trip. But rest assured that Kyoko's happiness will bump into her very soon."

"Okay dear, have a safe trip. I hope you know that you're my favorite, just don't tell your father."

Miroku laughed and then said his good-byes to his mother. Tapping the red button, he slipped the phone into his pants pocket and then walked over to the limo. Sliding in, he closed the door behind him and leaned back comfortably into the leather seat. Unbuttoning the buttons of his coat, he looked over at Kyora. "Confirmations yet?"

"Yes, I paused it for you. Figured you wouldn't want to miss it," he replied with a deep, husky voice. Tapping a couple of buttons on the touch-screen remote, the small flat screen beside the minibar turned on. "It's from a couple of days ago." An image of the rising blonde singer was paused. Miroku nodded to his loyal comrade and watched as the sounds of the female anchorwoman filled the cabin.

"_Looks like up and coming singing success, Fuwa Sho is making his first stop in Okinawa for the filming of his first music video. We caught the delicious Goth-rocker at his most recent concert and this is what he had to say about his new found achievements."_

"Perfect," Miroku purred as images of an enraged Reino overwhelmed his mind.

* * *

Kyoko rested her arms along the glass railing of the large balcony and inhaled the salty scent of the ocean air. The waves collided into cold sands as dark clouds hung in the air overhead. A breeze wafted through the hanging branches of vibrant green trees. She closed her eyes and pictured being in Kyoto for the briefest moment, on a serene rainy day.

"Why are you out here?" Reino said as he stepped out onto the balcony, taking position beside her. Bringing a crystal glass to his lips, he drank greedily of the honeyed liquor. He glanced towards his wife and admired the way the wind danced through her tresses, blowing its length off her shoulders so it flowed out sensuously.

"I love this weather," Kyoko replied kindly as her eyes looked off in the distance. "I think Sakura-san knew that when she suggested this place." Kyoko looked over at her husband and froze. His stern lilac eyes bore into her with great intensity. Closing her lips together, she gulped uncomfortably. She watched as he drank the last remnants of his Scotch before placing the glass down along the balcony's edge, never once taking his eyes off her. Reino began to take steps closer to her. Instinctively Kyoko took steps back until she had nowhere left to go.

Reino approached her and placed his hands along the balcony on either side of her, bringing his face closer to Kyoko's. Lowering his eyes to her supple pink lips, his mouth parted blanketing her with his intoxicated breath. "Why do you look serious Kyoko?"

Opening her mouth to reply, she found that she had no answer. Everything about this unfamiliar man made her nervous. One minute he would look at her with affection-draped lust but then in another instant his fiery eyes would bath her in contempt. Now he was intimately near and her heart frantically slammed within her, entirely unsure of how to proceed.

"You looked beautiful yesterday," he continued lowering his voice, bringing his hands closer to the curves of her waist. "I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to say that sooner."

Kyoko inhaled through her nose slowly, taking in the succulent scent of his cologne. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the unfamiliar feelings that tingled her spine and warmed her veins. "T-Thank you," she muttered a half a minute later.

"Do I really frighten you that much?" Reino asked brushing his lips across hers.

Kyoko shook her head, unable to verbalize the proper lie.

"Good." Lifting his hand, he wrapped his fingers around her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_SHINING LIKE A STAR!_ Kyoko turned her face as she broke from the kiss. Sliding away from his close confine, she quickly walked over to the small glass end table in the corner and grabbed her phone, silencing the ringer. "I'm sorry," she apologized without bothering to look back at her husband. "I need to take this," she added as she stepped back into the bedroom.

Sliding the green bar across the screen, she answered happily. "Perfect timing!"

"Don't tell me you were about to have sex?" Miroku teased.

"Don't make me smack you," Kyoko joked in return, eliciting laughter. "So what's up?"

"I really am very sorry to disturb you beautiful, but I need a very big favor." He asked as his voice became serious.

"Of course anything," Kyoko replied.

"If I texted you an address, could you go there and pick up a package for me?"

"A package?"

"Yes. There are contracts that I promised my father I was going to pick up a couple of weeks ago. Silly me forgot and now the deadline is fast approaching."

Kyoko grabbed her maroon scarf off the bed and wrapped it tightly around her neck. Then she looked over at the balcony and found Reino tapping away on his own device. Sighing heavily, she walked over to the door and escaped quickly. "Why are you having me do it? Wouldn't it make more sense to have Reino pick them up?"

Laughter echoed from her phone. "You are joking right?"

"Uh, not really?" Kyoko replied feeling left out of the loop.

"I am sorry my dear, but that punk brat is quite unreliable when it comes to anything pertaining to father. In fact, Reino is more likely to sabotage dealings for father then too assist him. If you do this for me, I will owe you a very big favor."

"Oh no," Kyoko said sweetly. "You don't have to owe me anything. I don't mind doing things for you Miroku. You're always so kind to me." She skipped down the myriad floors of stairs dexterously.

"We could very well debate this all weekend. Let's do this. If you ever need anything please ask right away. If not, then no worries."

Kyoko giggled. "If that's your wish." She pushed out of the front door to the large estate, feeling relief at last. As she strolled down the streets basking in the glum weather, Kyoko felt genuinely happy.

"Look Kyoko," this time his voice sounded utterly desperate. "If something goes wrong, I want you to call me right away. Do not bother calling Reino or my parents, just call me. I am the only one who can help you. Okay?"

Sensing the caution in his tone, she stopped walking and looked down at the cold, grey cement. "You're scaring me. This isn't some sort of Yakuza thing, is it?"

Miroku laughed wholeheartedly. "No my god woman. Just call it a hunch."

Kyoko giggled and relaxed. "Okay, shoot me that address. I could use the fresh air anyway."

* * *

A beautiful woman dressed in a simple white pantsuit adjusted the headset. She then smiled to the set assistant and took the offered brown clipboard. Pulling the black pen from behind her ear, she began to check off everything that had already been completed. The wind lapped at her bare neck, sending a few strands of brown hair loose from its tight bun. The escapee strands wrapped around her glasses, but it didn't seem to slow her down one bit.

"Is he ready yet?" A masculine voice asked attracting her attention from the board in her hands. The mad had a head of black hair that was messily raked back. Eyes were shadowed with black sunglasses and his attire was a casual attempt at professionalism. But that was just his style.

She looked up at the tall man and smiled beautifully. "I'm sorry Seishi-san he is not quite ready yet. Give him another five minutes."

The director shrugged. He glanced to the expensive gold watch dangling from his right wrist before addressing her again. "No worries. We are actually ahead by a bit, so he can take his time if he likes."

The woman nodded to him as he walked off. Looking down, she checked off one final thing just as her phone beeped twice. She reached into her back pocket and grabbed it. Tapping the new text message, she smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. Her perfectly manicured fingers quickly danced across the touch-keyboard as she composed a reply. After hitting send, she returned the phone to its appropriate pocket.

"Pardon me, Aki-san?" A young man's voice addressed her as he lightly tapped her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him, making him blush lightly. Pulling his hand back, he pushed his glasses up upon his nose before speaking again. "There is a woman here. She said she is here on behalf of Ryusaki Miroku?"

"I swear that man has impeccable timing," Aki mumbled. Handing the clipboard to the young guy, she glanced at her white watch and smiled. "Okay, take me to her." The duo walked through three or four large tents that were set up on the beach. Stopping fifteen feet from the young lady, Aki turned to the man and nodded her thanks. She began walking up to her raven-haired beauty, but froze when someone else beat her to it.

* * *

Kyoko admired the vast grey-blue ocean, inhaling and exhaling the cold air. Shivers ran down her spine as the chill of the winter weather washed over her. Looking down, she cursed herself for not wearing tights beneath her skinny leg jeans. Tightening the light pink wool coat around her a bit tighter, she closed her eyes and relished the atmosphere.

"Kyoko?"

Her eyes shot open as the familiar voice filled her ears. Hearing her growing pulse thumping against her eardrums, Kyoko felt her throat tighten frantically. Fingers painfully tightened around the soft fabric of her jacket as she slowly turned around. _It can't be. Please don't let it be. _She hoped and prayed. When she lifted her eyes to the man before her, her jaw dropped as all air left her lungs.

"Oh my god, Kyoko…" He repeated as he took a couple of steps closer to her. Seeing her retreat from him, he stopped and furrowed his brows with sadness. "Don't you recognize me?"

"S-Sho…" she whispered as hot tears dripped from wide ochre eyes. "Shotaro."


	8. Chapter 8: Shotaro

**Chapter 08: Shotaro**

"KYOKO!" Sho's voice chased screamed in the distance behind her.

Kyoko refused to stop. She needed to get far, far away from him as quickly as possible. Her lungs burned as she ran as fast and as hard as she could, kicking up a storm of sand. The icy breeze lapped against her tear-stained cheeks combing through her long ebon tresses. Hearing her name once again, Kyoko braved a glance back and saw the musician chasing her, unyielding in his pursuit. Turning her attention to the world ahead of her, she saw a large cliffhanging in front of her. If she could get around that rock, she knew she would be free of him.

Pushing herself even further, Kyoko felt an increase burst of adrenaline and soared through the distance. Her feet collided with freezing cold ocean water as she ran around the large hedge of brown rock. However her victory came to crashing end as she came face to face with wall. Trying to stop, she miscalculated her velocity and collided into the wall, palms scraping against the rough, sharp edges.

"Kyoko," a panting Shotaro answered as he came up behind her ten seconds later. Hunched over, he placed his hands upon his thighs and hungrily drank air. As he stood back up, his eyes burned into her back. "Kyoko, please." He pleaded as he approached her.

Kyoko felt the violent hammering of her heart as she breathed heavily trying to tame the frenzy of emotions storming inside of her. Bruised and bloody hands curled against the jagged stones as she bowed her head and desperately wished to awaken from this nightmare. "This can't be happening," she mumbled over and over. "This has to be a dream."

Sho walked up to her and placed his hands upon her shoulders, eliciting a gasp from her. "Kyoko, look at me," he spoke dropping his voice as his breathing came to a calm. Seeing her shake her head, he tightened his grip and forcefully spun her about. Even with her head down, he could hear her sobbing. "I can't believe that you're here." Sho's hands slid along her shoulders up to her cheeks where he tried to get her to face him, eye to eye.

Cold hands covered his as she fiercely pulled him away. "I have to go Sho," Kyoko insisted. "I can't see you," she added, subconsciously clinging to his fingers.

"No, dammit!" Sho yelled to her as moisture flew off his cheeks, carried to the salt water via harsh gusts. "Just look at me, please Kyoko!" When she refused, Sho dropped to his knees and found her lids clenched shut. "I'm begging you. Let me look into those beautiful golden eyes, just this once."

_No! This can't be happening!_ Kyoko's mind shouted and shrieked in denial. But the melancholic desperation of his tone melted her composure. Slowly, she slid her lids back and looked deeply into his brown orbs. "My god," she whispered as a flourish of memories attacked her consciousness. "This isn't a dream, is it?"

Sho shook his. "Thank god, it isn't." Sho grabbed her hands and pressed them to his lips as he kissed her knuckles and fingertips. "I have missed you so much, Kyoko. I have searched everywhere for you."

"Please, stand up Shotaro," Kyoko asked as her voice crumbled into cries of joy and sorrow. As soon as he stood, Shotaro wrapped her up in his arms and held on for dear life. Kyoko wanted to fight him and shove him away. But every nerve of rational dissipated as her arms reciprocated the heartwarming hug. "I missed you so much!" Her muffled voice reverberated against his leather clad chest. Feeling his hands sink into her hair as he caressed her head, Kyoko was overwhelmed with an unbelievable amount of emotions.

Sho pulled away and cupped her face with his palms, thumbs gently wiping away her tears. "Finally, I've found you." Pulling her towards him, he kissed her forehead affectionately. "I was afraid that you were dead," he confessed as a fresh stream of tears escaped his eyes.

Kyoko gulped as reality slapped her across the face. "Sho, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," covering his large hands with her smaller ones, she squeezed tightly. "But, we can't see each other again. She tried to pull free, but he refused to relent.

"Why not?" He asked sternly. "I have spent the past five years searching for you Kyoko. Don't you understand?"

"I do understand!" Kyoko yelled with desperation. "But, you must also understand that… I'm a married woman Sho. We can't ever be together."

Her words stabbed straight into his soul as thoughts of another man's hands and lips all over her body pervaded his mind. "No," Sho whispered, wide eyes lost to horrid images. His hands fell from her face. He closed his eyes and tried to erase the truth of this nightmare from his awareness.

"I'm so sorry," Kyoko said quietly, feeling excruciatingly guilty and lonely. Lightly patting his cheek in good-bye Kyoko walked passed him, ready to put this painful reunion behind her, when his hand reached out and snatched hers. Sho violently pulled her into his arms and crashed cold lips to shivering lips.

Kyoko's pulse froze as the warmth of his tongue plunged into her, tasting her like the sweetest wine. Wrapping hands around his neck to defy him, she found herself vehemently wanting to feel more. He pushed her back against the wall and continued to kiss her with incredible yearning, refusing to lose this rare gem of a moment.

When their mouths finally broke, Sho rested his head against hers and spoke quietly to her. "I don't care if you're married Kyoko. I won't let you go, not after searching for so long." Her wide eyes met his, blanketed in pain. She slowly shook her head, but he didn't want to hear any of it. "No!" He stated firmly.

"Listen to me!" Kyoko said, cupping his cheeks, forcing him to realize their woeful fates. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you've been searching for me. To be able to see you again, to touch you like this—it's more than I ever could have imagined. But…"

"I don't care!" Sho shouted, not wanting to hear the unspoken words that came next.

"I am married! I am a married woman Shotaro. This means that I belong to another man. We cannot be together. I'm so sorry. This family that I was…"

"Sold into like fucking property," Sho spat bitterly. "I can't believe your mother! My fucking parents. How could they do this to such an innocent…?"

"Shh," Kyoko placed her fingertips upon his lips silencing his frustrations. "It's in the past. We can't change it."

"I never wanted this Kyoko. You must know that I never abandoned you, even for a single second. If I knew that they would do this, I would have fought tooth and nail for you!"

"I know," Kyoko said nodding her head, crying as heart shattered into a millions pieces for the second time in her life. "Look, this family that I married into is very influential. _Very_ wealthy and powerful. I can't risk them hurting you because of me."

"I don't care!" Sho yelled as his hold tightened. "I won't let you go!"

"I care Shotaro!" Kyoko screamed. "I care okay? If something ever happened to you, I'd die. You need to forget me. Forget me and move on. Promise me?"

"Never," he snapped angrily. "I will never forget you. I will never let you go Kyoko."

Kyoko leaned in and kissed him with all of the passion her heart contained for him. Their bodies were alight with flames of love and loss. Kyoko shoved out of his grasp and began to walk away, when his voice echoed around her. "Don't do it Kyoko. Don't fucking leave me again."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as her feet picked up speed carrying her forward with an atmosphere of grief.

* * *

Miroku stepped out of the steaming shower and grabbed a white terry towel off the rack. Wrapping it tightly about him, he walked up to the mirror and admired his reflection. Grabbing the comb off the counter he began to slick his long hair back. Placing the comb down, he braided its length and then grabbed black leather band looping it around the end. As he reached for the knot of his towel, exquisite piano music filled the bathroom. Looking around, he found his phone lying on to the left. Reaching over he grabbed the device and smiled upon seeing her name.

"Hello beautiful," he answered happily.

"You bastard," Kyoko screamed angrily.

All joy vanished as her weeping voice filled his ears. "Kyoko, what is the matter?" His tone was laced with worry.

"How dare you ask me that?" Kyoko continued to shout. "Did you send me there knowing that Shotaro would be there?"

_Oh no._ Feeling his esophagus tighten, the eldest Ryusaki remained silent.

"How could you Miroku?" Kyoko asked again as she started sobbing, voice husky and almost incomprehensible.

"You deserve to be happy," he answered her simply, refusing to believe that this course of action was a mistake.

"But I'm married. To _your brother!_"

"That is not a marriage Kyoko!" His own tone rose with frustrations as he pondered the abuse that his brother had already bestowed upon the young girl. "You deserve to live a life worth something."

"That is not your decision to make. I married Reino. I must stay loyal to Reino!"

"Even if he isn't loyal to you?" Miroku blatantly blurted out. Realizing his drastic error, he rubbed his temple feeling like quite the moron.

As his words sunk in, Kyoko remained silent. _There is no way he would be unfaithful to his wife, would he? Didn't his vows mean anything to him?_ "Whatever he did before we were married is none of my concern," Kyoko replied refusing to believe that she was the only honorable person in this godforsaken family.

"I know that you are innocent of the treacherous ways of the world, but my dear Kyoko you need to wake up and face the truth." He stopped yelling but his tone still held consternation to the situation at hand. "Just because you are a kind, loving and loyal woman does not mean that your husband is anything of the sort. Do you truly belief that coerced marriage vows will mean anything to him? He is a selfish demon who will not give your feelings a second thought before fucking another woman."

"No!" Kyoko screamed. "No, no, no! Just stop it Miroku please! I'm begging you!" Kyoko reached the steps leading up to the entrance of the large estate. Her knees gave and she feel to the cold damp ground, breathing heavily, lungs exhausted from emotional release. "He… wouldn't…."

"No Kyoko. You would not. Reino most certainly would." Miroku turned his back to the counter and crossed his free arm over his chest, with head bowed in pain for his dearest companion. Deep down, he knew that his words had cut through her like sharpest glass, but she needed to grow up and realize that life was hers for the taking. "When you told me about seeing Fuwa Sho on TV, I had to do something for you. Your eyes lit up and your face glowed as you spoke of old lost memories. I wanted to do this for you because _you deserve_ to feel love Kyoko. You deserve to be with a man who can give you everything you desire. Not a man who only uses you for his own benefits. I understand that you cannot separate from Reino, but _DO NOT_ fool yourself into thinking that you must bow to him and his ridiculous whims."

Kyoko listened very carefully to the words that were being spoken to her. The rationale and logic of her best friend's advice rang true somewhere inside of her mind, but her brainwashed habits of perfect wifely etiquette still held on dearly to the notion of a loyal and faithful union. She knew that Reino was an obnoxious, conceited asshole who had no business in a serious long-term relationship, but she wanted to give him credit, wanted to prove to the world that he wasn't as arctic as people made him out to be. He couldn't be, could he?

"I am truly sorry if my actions have caused you grief Kyoko. But sweetheart, you must realize that there are people in this world who give their lives for your peace of mind. Do not ever take that for granted. Do not feel obligated to push such warm love out of your midst. If anyone deserves such a selfish indulgence, it is you."

"I have to go Miroku," Kyoko said very quietly, his words ringing in her ears. "I have a husband that I must return to." She quickly hung up and wiped her cheeks dry.

Miroku stared into his phone and sighed heavily. "You will see one day just how right I truly am."


	9. Chapter 9: Husband

**_Warning: Strong adult themes ahead._**

**Chapter 09: A Husband**

"Stop apologizing dammit," Aki snapped sternly. "We are ahead of schedule by a couple of days. That means you have some leeway dear." Grabbing the sheets, she pulled it up over hear bare breasts and snuggled into the fluffy pillow, waves of long brown hair spread out about her like a blooming flower.

Sho sighed heavily. "I can't let her get away Shouko. Is there anything you can do to help me? You have connections right?"

For the first time since she met him, Sho seemed alive and motivated. For the past few years as they worked on his music he walked around like a sullen corpse. But as soon as he saw his beloved, his entire face lit up. If there was anything that the manager would fight for, it would be Sho's love. "I'll see what I can do for you. I already spoke to the director and he said you can take tomorrow off if you so need it."

Sounds of the bedroom door opening attracted her attention. Seeing the lean, chiseled body of her lover wrapped in a towel stirred a sensuous smile across her lips.

"Thank you Shouko. I owe you," Sho answered breathing with little relief.

"Don't be stupid. I'll talk to you later Sho. Take care dear." Ending the call, she slid the phone onto the nightstand beside her. Her eyes fell on the handsome naked form before her as he flung the towel off and slid into the warm dark blue sheets beside her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he leaned down and stole her lips in a passionate kiss. "Hello to you too."

"From the sounds of it, he seems excited," Miroku said smiling. "I am guessing that he cannot forget her?"

"You guess correctly," Aki said as she kissed his neck and shoulder. "Your stunt definitely awoke something inside of him today. I can't remember the last time I saw him look so happy."

Miroku slumped down onto the pillow and turned his eyes to the ceiling, lost in deep thought. "I wish I could say the same thing about Kyoko."

Hearing the weariness of his tone, Aki propped her head with bended elbow, fingers fiddling in the mass of brown locks. "I thought you said that she's in love with him?"

"Oh there is no damn doubt about that," he emphasized. "I am just afraid that for the brief moment seeing Shotaro did more damage to her. She is convinced that Reino is a decent husband regardless of his dick traits."

"Can I ask you a question?" Aki narrowed her eyes and observed the glaze of contemplation in his grey gaze. The way his cheeks brightened when he said her name. "Why not take her for yourself?"

Miroku turned to face his paramour with furrowed brows. "Excuse me?"

"It's blatantly obvious that you're in love with her. So, why not try to win her heart?"

A sad smile washed over his complexion. "Because she can only be happy with the one whom her heart has imprinted to. Besides, I only love her as dearest comrade."

"You're so full of it," Aki chuckled.

Miroku turned towards her and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his cool chest. "Oh I am most definitely full of something," he teased brushing his lips upon hers.

Aki tossed her head back and laughed at his sudden shift in demeanor. "At least tell me that she knows you're in Okinawa."

"Absolutely not!" He replied firmly. "She was positively outraged when she found out that I set her up to 'bump' into Shotaro. Besides, I am only in Okinawa for Vie Ghoul. I shall be gone by tomorrow."

"Then I suppose we better make the most of this night," Aki flirted as she wrapped her arm around his neck and devoured his mouth.

* * *

Kyoko walked down the long dimly lit hallway, damp body wrapped in a short satin robe with a medium white towel hanging over her wet hair. "That was so relaxing," she whispered smiling softly as the afterglow of the steamy bath kissed her skin. As she approached the double doors of the exquisitely expansive bedroom she shared with her husband, her heart began to leap from her chest. A few feet away, Kyoko completely froze in her small steps. Sounds of feminine laughter and moans echoed from the room.

"_**Do you truly belief that coerced marriage vows will mean anything to him? He is a selfish demon who will not give your feelings a second thought before fucking another woman."**_

"No," Kyoko whispered. Her whole body began to shake from anxiety of what lay behind the doors before her. With heavy breathe and heavy heart, she walked up and grabbed the gold handles, pushing down she swung the doors open and stepped in. As the scene presented itself, the mirror of her life shattered around her. Millions of pieces of emotional discord came raining down upon her.

The two half-naked women, a brunette and a redhead, lay upon the bed completely engrossed in one another, while Reino pleasured the redhead with his mouth. The redhead broke from her female kiss-session to moan in bliss when her eyes landed on Kyoko. Shrieks of shock resonated across the room.

Kyoko turned around and ran back down the hallway just as Reino looked up to see her flee the room. Large tears fell from wide eyes as she cried with disbelief. Coming upon a lavish staircase draped in lush red carpets, Kyoko grabbed the banister and began skipping down two steps at a time. Missing the last step, she crumbled to the floor with a sharp pain her ankle. All strength left her small body, as she lay there upon the cold marble floors, crying at her damned fate.

Minutes felt like hours when she heard those feminine voices once more. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the two women from earlier, but this time they were halfway clothed. As they trotted down the stairs, they gave the raven-haired Japanese a sneer of mockery before opening the front doors and disappearing from sight.

Kyoko placed her hands on the ground and tried to push herself into a standing position, but found that her will to move had utterly died. Preparing to bury her face into the crook of her arms, suddenly a firm grasp took hold of her wrist, pulling her up. She slammed her hands against his hard chest as her golden eyes fell upon a livid lilac stare. Twisting and turning her hands fiercely, she turned away. "Let me go!" She shouted. However, instead of obeying, he simply swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs, bridal style, straight into the tainted bedroom she so desperately wanted to avoid. "Put me down!" Kyoko yelled as she kicked her legs.

Upon entering the bedroom, Reino released her into a standing position. "Don't be such a child," he said to her insouciantly. "It was just sex."

_SLAP!_ The sound of her assault thundered through the large room. Reino's face, now to the side, brutally stung from the attack. Without bothering to touch his cheek, he slowly turned to the shorter woman, feeling a starving rage boiling inside of him.

"How dare you?" Kyoko shouted hands balled to fists at her sides. "Am I really that meaningless to you?" Knowing that her tone and attitude were entirely unacceptable behavior for a proper wife, but at this point propriety be damned. She had sacrificed her heart and soul for this… this… bastard, who so ruthlessly kept reiterating his distaste for her.

Reino was stunned by her sudden spurt of vigor. Five years of illustrating perfect obedience never gave way to a passionate heart such as this. He was utterly convinced that she wouldn't give two cents of a damn if he did screw around after all it was obvious that she didn't want to be touched by him. But such wrathful jealousy, such potent anger—it stirred him. Baring down into her large furious eyes, he could read the vulgarity of her thoughts as she looked upon him with disgust.

"You know what, it was my mistake to think that someone like you actually had a heart," Kyoko spat. "Do whatever or whomever the hell you'd like." Kyoko shoved past him towards the doors, but found herself trapped when the door was slammed shut before her, his hand resting upon it, just above her head.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He demanded, voice dripping ire.

"Why the hell do you care?" Kyoko screamed back as she grabbed the gold handle and pulled over and over again. "Just let me go Reino! You've made it obvious that you don't care."

Grabbing her arm roughly, he spun her about and caged her in, bringing his mouth to hers. "I must confess Kyoko that I wasn't expecting you to react this way." When her eyes widened with awe, he sneered. "Glad you can comprehend something so simple. You didn't think that I was trying to hide my affairs did you? I mean if I tried to hide it then that would mean that I'm in the wrong. But I'm not."

Kyoko shoved against his chest, gritting her teeth painfully. "Get out of my way! I don't want to hear your stupid reasoning!"

"You're my _wife_," he spat the word distastefully. "You will do what I tell you, when I tell you. Do you understand me?"

"Wrong!" Kyoko said feeling heat fill her veins as her emotions became rabid. "You lost that right the moment you screwed someone else as another's husband."

"Don't you dare make the mistake of forgetting _your place_," Reino accentuated as his lips grazed hers. "Have you forgotten that you're nothing but property? My father bought you to be my plaything. So don't go off on me about duties." His eyes followed the small teardrops that rolled down her cheeks. "My, my. Such jealousy must mean that you actually _feel _something for me, no?"

"I feel nothing but hate!" Kyoko replied. "I hate you!"

He looked down at her robe and smiled viciously. "Fine. You want me to act like a husband? Then I'll act the bloody part of husband!" Grabbing her wrists he dragged her to the messy bed and flung her upon it.

Kyoko turned onto her back and scooted back, seeking the edge. Her eyes ran down his body as she gulped in absolute terror. His bare chest was decorated with scratches and love bites, while his pants were loose and unbuttoned. "Don't do this," she said, voice catching in her throat. He crawled onto the bed and grabbed her wrists. Pinning her hands down with excruciating strength using only one had, his free one worked the knot of her robe. Parting the smooth fabric, he admired her figure. Kyoko tried to kick her legs at him, but he deftly slipped in between her thighs and towered above her. "Reino let me go."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He mocked her as he brought his mouth to hers. "To be a fucking husband?" She shook her head, eyes begging for him to stop but it was to no avail as their mouths collided in an aggressive liplock. Kyoko felt his teeth graze her lips eliciting a moan of pain from her. Taking the opportunity, Reino plunged his tongue into her hot, quivering mouth, tasting every bit of her. She tried to shake her head and free herself, but he was strong and rough, thoroughly unyielding. Kyoko realizing that she wasn't completely helpless slammed her teeth down together upon him, tasting iron.

Reino broke the kiss. "Fuck!" He shouted as he licked his lower lip, tasting blood. She continued to struggle as she stared daggers of abhorrence into his livid stare.

"I thought you said you weren't low enough to force yourself upon a woman," Kyoko shouted to him as she recalled her wedding night with this beast from Hell.

Grabbing her wrists with both hands, he crawled off the bed, pulling her up with him. Pressing her bare body against his, he watched as her cheeks flushed radiantly red. "Is this what you want Kyoko?" He asked angrily. "A husband who would do this to you when you deny him? When you make it so goddamned obvious that the thought of him touching you, makes you sick to your stomach, do you want him to hold you down and force-fuck you?" She looked away, unable to bear his bold uncouthness. "Don't look away from me!" He screamed into her face. Pulling her from the bed, Reino shoved her to the floor. "I'm not that person! I'm not a mother fucking monster. Get it through your stupid small brain dammit!" He watched her as Kyoko curled into herself as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Reino ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. Placing his hands upon his hips, he closed his eyes and cringed as her thoughts invaded his mind. If she didn't hate him before, then she damn well did now. Realizing it was for the best, he decided that he wouldn't allow guilt to clout his behavior. He sat down on the bed and spoke again, in a calmer voice. "I'm not a saint. I can't be the loyal husband that you want me to be. I don't love you. I have never loved you or any other woman before. I can't be loyal to you because loyalty deceives my comprehension Kyoko. You must understand that. Please respect the fact that I don't do to you what I could."

Kyoko pushed herself into a sitting position before him with her head bowed listening carefully to his harsh words. When she believed that he had finished, she braved making eye contact. His lips held tightly together as he observed her. "C-can I go?" Kyoko asked with a very quiet voice.

Reino slid off the bed before her, but was surprised when she quickly stood up and took steps away from him. "Listen to me—"

"No, I think I've had all of the listening that I could handle for one night." She watched him stand and approach her, but she quickly retreated. "Please, just leave me alone!" She screamed as she hastily turned around and fled the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Endearment

**Chapter 10: Endearment**

Sho walked along the shore as the tides lapped at his bare feet. Slipping cold hands into the warm pockets of his jeans, he lifted his head to the skies and relished the feeling of the rain upon his face. Closing his eyes he remembered the sweet days of his teen years when he would sneak out of the house with Kyoko so they could dance in the rain beside the cascading waterfalls. Her beautifully smiling face would look back at him laughing with arms spread out twirling in merry little circles. Even in those carefree moments, Sho knew that she was a gem simply too far out of his league. As he opened his eyes and pictured her tear-streaked cheeks, his heart ached. So many years later, he had found her. Licking his lips as the warmth of their kiss pervaded his mind, Sho wished for nothing more than to wrap her up, safe and sound in his arms forever.

"_**We can't be together Sho. I'm a married woman."**_

"Oh Kyoko, I don't care," Sho spoke into the frantic winds that billowed around him. Dragging icy grains of sand with dampened toes, he looked out at the horizon and wished that he could see her once again. "Whoever this husband is, he doesn't deserve you the way that I do."

Familiarity set in as he walked along the beach, coming upon the small rocky cove where he held her in his arms. Splashing up ocean water, Sho turned the corner and stopped, feeling totally immobilized. His brown eyes widened as terror and recognition sunk into his gut. "Kyoko?" Pulling his hands from his pockets, he quickly ran to the lifeless form. Arms strewn out about her, with lightly bent legs, she lay face down without movement. Garbed in a provocative satin robe, her legs remained utterly bare. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her into his arms, wiping long black hair and sand from her face. Sho shook her lightly and shouted her name. "KYOKO!" Placing the edge of his fingers beneath her nose, he felt her exhale as she breathed. Feeling momentary relief, Sho laid her down, slipped out of his long leather jacket and the wrapped it about her. Slipping his arms beneath her knees, he lifted her up, princess style and quickly walked back to his hotel.

* * *

Her temples throbbed with excruciating agony, forcing her to consciousness. Kyoko's eyes slowly fluttered open. Seeing a flickering glow on the ceiling above, she brought her hands to her head and found that she was no longer wearing the simple robe. Immediately darting into a sitting position, a wave of nausea and pain flooded her. "Ouch," she whispered. Gritting through the turmoil, she looked down and saw that she was wearing a black button down shirt. Finger reached up and padded damp hair, finding that it had been braided off to one side. Kyoko looked around, noticing that she was lying in a large round bed that was draped in velvet and flannel sheets the same color as her new shirt. Sheer curtains hung from the canopy of the bed encasing her.

As she kicked the blankets back, a door in the far right of the room, opened filling the bedroom with bright light. A tall figure stepped into the room and then quietly closed the door behind him. With each step he took, he came closer and closer filling Kyoko with a new bout of fear. "Please don't hurt me," she called out nervously.

His fingers parted the curtains as he sat down on the other side of the bed. "I could never hurt you," he replied kindly.

Seeing his blonde head, unbelievable amounts of relief replaced her anxiety. Kyoko crawled over to him and threw her arms around his neck, holding on very tightly. She cried into his neck as he gently rubbed her back. "Oh thank god it's you Sho!" Her voice came out muffled and cracked.

"Shh. It's okay Kyoko. You're safe now." Sho whispered into her ear. Pulling away, Kyoko cupped his face and looked deeply into his eyes. Fingers reached up and stroked his hair for fear that it was another torturous dream. "I'm real." He said as he grabbed her hands and planted kisses into her palm. "I promise."

"How did I get here?" Kyoko asked. The last thing she remembered was Reino's rough little lesson on the meaning of the word "husband." Being overwhelmed with humiliation and disgust, she ran away to the only safe place she knew of in foreign Okinawa.

"I found you on the beach," Sho answered, narrowing his eyes as he concentrated on her facial expressions. Even now, she appeared panicked and extremely guarded. _What the hell happened to you?_ "I thought you were dead Kyoko. Your body was so freaking cold." Running his hands up her arms, he felt thankful that her temperature had returned to normal.

"I remember feeling very weak," Kyoko confessed.

"What happened?" Sho asked before she could say anything else. "You were…" He cleared his throat as the image of her stirred the embers of anger. "The only thing you had on was this thin little robe."

"It's a long story," Kyoko said sadly. Sho rubbed her hand softly. He pulled the blankets back and crawled into bed, resting his back against the leather headboard. Patting the empty space beside him, he waited until Kyoko snuggled up beside him. Pulling the blankets over them, he wrapped his arm around her lower back and just held her close. She rested her head upon his chest and sighed with momentary relaxation.

"I have all night," Sho finally replied. Seeing the sheets mold around her smaller legs as they lay beside his, he felt his heart skip a beat. _If only I could have held you like this all those years ago…_

Livid lilac eyes danced across Kyoko's vision. The strength of his hands on her body sent ice-cold chills down her spine. In an effort to erase last night from her mind entirely, she closed her eyes but was greeted with the feeling of his rough mouth upon hers. Reaching up, she lightly fingered her lips and shivered again.

Taking note of her broken form, Sho tightened his arms around her. "You're safe now. I promise." Feeling her hands upon his leg and then the break between their bodies, Sho sat up straighter ready to grab on if she tried to flee. "What is it Kyoko?" Even in the darkness, he could feel her agony in the atmosphere around them. It simply shattered his heart. She reached out and placed her hand upon his cheek, lightly rubbing his chin with her thumb.

"I should go Sho," Kyoko whispered trying to hold herself from crumbling further. "I need to get back to my…hus-b-and." Feeling his larger, warmer hand cover hers, Kyoko closed her eyes tightly and felt hot tears escape.

"What kind of husband leaves his wife out in the cold to die like that?" Sho replied angrily remembering her pale form. "Please, at least tell me what happened?"

"I can't do that!" She insisted, tears waterfalling down her face. "Whatever happened last night, it doesn't concern you. It's between me and…_him._" Kyoko slipped her hand free from her childhood friend's and then pushed the covers off their bodies. Placing her legs atop them, she crawled to the edge and stood up.

Sho could feel the conflictions inside of his body. His mind ranted and raved that what he was doing was wrong. She belonged to another man. He had no right to keep her here. But his lonely heart would not relent. Seeing her like that and then finally being able to feel the warmth of her body against his—_No, I refuse._ Sho quickly crawled over, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed. She fell atop him, hands out upon his chest, their lips a simple breadth apart.

"Sho," Kyoko whispered with wide ochre eyes. "What…"

"Don't leave me," he intervened as he spoke sternly. "I am selfish Kyoko. I want you stay here with me because I have missed you. I have missed you in ways that you can't even fathom. But, I understand that I have no right to be selfish. At the very least, let me care for you tonight. I swear I won't hurt you. After seeing you…especially _like that_, I can't just let you leave." Small liquid drops fell onto his cheeks and lips. Instinctively he flicked his tongue and licked his lips, tasting the salt of her sorrow.

"Oh Sho…" Kyoko whispered. Placing her forehead against his chest, she quietly sobbed unable to contain the overflow of emotions storming inside of her. His strong hands wrapped around her back and held her close, locking her hostage in a cage of comfort.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" He spoke quietly against her head.

Kyoko nodded. "I need to make one call, please."

Sho rolled over, pressing her beneath his strong body. Bringing his hand up, he lightly fingered a few loose strands from her forehead. "Anything for you."


	11. Chapter 11: Guilt

**Chapter 11: Guilt**

Sho strummed his guitar, with closed eyes as he focused on the words floating amidst the dark corners of his mind. Tapping his foot lightly to the rhythm twirling inside of him, his thin lips parted as he voiced the song to life.

_Just give me a reason  
__To give you my heart  
__Cold confines of treason  
__As we sink farther apart  
__Poisoned tears flee desperately  
__From eyes empty and hollow  
__These lips kiss the lust of melancholy  
__Fulfilling…Fulfilling…_

"Dammit," he cursed as the words fled him one again. Placing the guitar gently into its case on the glass coffee table, the singer then leaned back and slid down resting his head along the soft leather cushions. Raking his hair back with his fingertips, he stared at the grey clouds above with narrowed eyes. Visions of Kyoko's pale body lying on the shores of the beach assaulted him. _What happened to you Kyoko? Why would you run off like that? What if you died, would your husband even give a shit?_

"Sho?" Kyoko's raspy voice broke his contemplation. When he sat up and looked at her, he gasped. She simply took his breath away. She stood with her hand resting up against the door frame. Her pale legs snuck out from beneath his black silk shirt, which looked ridiculously large on her small form. Long soft curls of ebon draped her porcelain face. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she walked over to the couch and plopped down beside him, resting her head upon his shoulder. "What are you doing up so early? I thought singers are supposed to be callous and sleep in 'til odd hours of the day." She teased, placing her hands in her lap.

Chuckling, he rested his head upon hers and covered her hand with his. "I started dreaming of words and couldn't sleep anymore." He replied honestly. "I figured I might as well be productive." Feeling her stir, he lifted his head and looked down at her. Kyoko looked up at him with bright eyes and soft smile. _God, I've missed you so much Kyoko._

"You were writing a song? Did you finish it?" She asked excitedly. When he laughed at her eagerness, she pouted. "Oh come on, I'm being serious."

Releasing her hand, he leaned forward and lifted his guitar. Pulling out a few sheets of paper he handed them to her before resting the instrument down again. "I've been trying. It's not quite finished yet." He watched as she intently read every note and word scribbled upon the lines. "Do you still remember how?"

Kyoko glanced at him and smiled. "Surprisingly, yes." As her eyes flew across the numerous notes, she started hearing the tune in her head and began to nod her head to it. "I bet this will be lovely when it's finished," she whispered more to herself.

Sho felt his heart beating inside of him. For the first time in five years he felt alive. He could feel the course of warmth splashing through black veins of ice as his stony demeanor melted before the woman he loved so desperately. "It's nice to see you smiling Kyoko."

She froze at the compassion of his words. Slowly turning her head, she found him staring at her affectionately. Natural pink lips parted as she realized how much her heart had missed the man before her. Fuwa Sho…her oldest and dearest friend. Her first love. The man who she promised her heart and soul to. Fuwa Sho… a man she could never have. When he reached out and gently caressed her cheek with his fingertips, Kyoko closed her eyes and basked in the feeling.

"Kyoko," Sho whispered softly as he pulled her to him. Their lips grazed intimately, but the kiss was left to dreams as she placed her hand upon his chest and lightly pushed him away. Opening his mouth to question her hesitation, the idol was silenced by the tears glazed across honeyed orbs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this Sho." Her voice cracked with solemnity. "I already belong to someone else." Reluctantly she pulled her hand from him and dropped her head. Sparkling tears fell from the curves of her chin, splashing silently upon the soft canvas of her hand.

"You belong to someone who doesn't give a damn about you Kyoko!" Sho answered bitterly. Her rejection blew away the warmth invading him. "What kind of man leaves his wife to die like that?"

Turning away, Kyoko placed the sheets down atop the guitar and pulled herself off the leather couch. Wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, she walked back into the hotel room. "I should go." Kyoko walked over to the stairs, but was stopped by Sho grabbing her elbow. He spun her about and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, fighting to calm the storm of emotions threatening to shatter his resolve. "Sho…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he spoke into her skin as moisture fled his eyes. After a few moments, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Kyoko. It's just…" Closing his eyes, he took a couple of deep breathes. "When I found you yesterday, I could've sworn you died. I was so worried. I have spent _years_ looking for you. Now that you're here I'm terrified that I won't see you again."

Kyoko cupped his face and smiled gently. "You have always been my best friend Sho. You will always be my best friend. It's all I can give you right now. I'm sorry."

Sho nodded slowly.

"I should take a shower," Kyoko dropped her hands and took a step back. Turning around, she began to ascend the staircase when his voice stopped her.

"Who is he?"

Looking over her shoulder she could see a fierce determination in his expression. "I don't understand." She lied.

"Who is your husband Kyoko?" Crossing his arms over his chest he stared at her intently with furrowed brows. "Please tell me."

_Your biggest competition. The one man who hates your more than anyone else…_ "It doesn't matter. When it's just you and me, he's irrelevant."

* * *

"What the hell do you want so early in the morning?" Miroku snapped into his phone. Draping his arm over his forehead, he cursed the little tyrant.

"Now is that anyway to greet your brother?" Reino quipped angrily. Grabbing the mug of coffee off the wooden coffee table, he leaned back into the dark grey tweed upholstered couch. "Besides this is important."

Sighing, the elder detangled himself from Shouko and then pushed up into a sitting position, pressing his bare back to the headboard. Raking his long silvery hair back, he caved. "What could possibly have you so worried?"

"My dear beloved wife," Reino spat. Blowing the billowing steam, he took a small sip of the caffeine bliss. "She ran away last night and I need to find her."

Miroku's concrete eyes widened at the concern blanketing the sardonic tone. He remembered receiving a call from the woman last night. _That's right. She's with Fuwa. _Miroku chuckled.

"What's so funny? Don't tell me you know where she is?" Reino asked with growing rage. Leaning forward, he put the cup down and pushed off the couch. Walking around the sitting area, he strode up to the large windows and looked at the vigorous waves splashing against the rocks.

"I think it's funny that you are calling _me_ of all people to find her. Actually what's funnier is that you even give a damn about her to start with." Hearing the sibling growl with frustration only furthered his mirth. "What did you argue about?"

"That doesn't concern you," came the automatic retort.

"If you called me dearest Reino, then not only do you wish for me to find her but I'll also have to placate her. In order for me to do that, I need to know how you screwed up."

"Why the hell do you assume that I'm the one that did something?" Turning away from the window he stalked back to the couch and sat down, stewing with irritation. "Don't answer that."

Chuckles.

"Look Miroku, I made a mistake last night." Reino laid back and stared at the hand painted ceiling, picturing his wife's broken expression and large tears. "I may have pushed too far for once and I really need to get her back."

Taken aback by the sincerity of his guilt-ridden tone, silver eyes widened. Licking his lips, he pushed away his own amusement and decided to take this seriously. "I'm listening."

"I cheated on her last night but what's worse is that she saw me and I acted like it was nothing." Reino confessed, feeling a dark void growing in the pit of his stomach. "I… I also may have taken my guilt out on her in a way I really shouldn't have."

Miroku leaned forward and gripped the sheet with his free hand. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Silence.

"Reino…you _didn't!_" Miroku shouted with shock.

"No, no. I didn't do that, but it doesn't mean that I didn't use a similar means to make her understand." He closed his eyes in an attempt to erase his sins, but found them more disturbing.

"You fucked someone else!" Miroku yelled. "What could _you_ possibly say to make _her_ understand? Whatever happened last night is your entire fault you fucking idiot." Flinging the sheets off his body, he found the remnants of his clothing and began to slip into them.

"Don't you think I know that Miroku?" Reino sat up and scrunched his brows in aggravation. "Look, she ran out last night and I have no idea where she is. I don't think she's ever been to Okinawa. As much as I despise her, I can't… I really need her to be okay."

"Why?" Miroku snapped. "So you'll have an excuse for your conscience. Make yourself feel better about being a dick?" Snatching his shirt off the floor, the drummer hit speakerphone and placed the phone onto the nightstand. Slipping into the thin material he deftly buttoned it up.

"It's not about that!"

"Bullshit and you know it!" Picking the phone up, he turned speakerphone off and then walked around the bed. Seeing Shouko's half-awake, confused expression, Miroku mouthed an apology and kissed her forehead. Long fingers tightened around the device as he thought of brutally beating his younger brother to a pulp. "When I find her, I'm not bringing her back to you."

"What the fuck? You're in Okinawa? You bastard. You couldn't trust me enough so you followed me out here?"

"Oh shut up you insolent little delinquent! I'm here for business. I promised father that I would take care of an errand for him. Not everything is about precious Reino all of the fucking time." _I can't tell him that I'm here to reunite Kyoko with her true love._ _"_But given the situation, it's a good thing that I am here. Obviously you can't be trusted for two seconds alone!"

"Just find her and bring her back!" Pulling the smartphone from his ear, he tapped the red disconnect button and threw the phone across the room into the other couch. Collapsing back, he ran his fingers through his hair and cursed his older brother. "Bastard, what the fuck does he know anyway?"

Miroku slipped into the black limousine and scrolled down to the unfamiliar number from last night. _Keep this up Reino and she'll leave you for Fuwa before you can say Divorce._

* * *

**A/N: I don't own anything in the story, except for the songs (or poems really) that Sho writes in this specific fan fiction. They are poems that I have written myself. I also want to apologize for such a loooong interlude. Things became chaotic, but Finals are over and I should be writing more regularily now. Take care everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12: Human

**Chapter 12: Human**

"Shouko's here early," he muttered as the sounds of the doorbell awoke him from his reverie. Pulling himself off the couch, Sho strode to the double doors, unlocked them and opened them. Strong fingers tightly curled around the golden handle as he stared jaw-dropped at the silver haired man before him. Brown eyes widened as instant recognition flooded his consciousness. "You're…" he began but felt his voice mist as shock overwhelmed him.

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his leather pants, he looked up at the idol with a sexy smirk and spoke with utter nonchalance. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm here to retrieve something that belongs to me." Seeing thick brows scrunch with the flare of anger, his smirk blossomed.

"Don't tell me you're her bastard husband," Sho replied with clenched teeth. Folding his arms across his chest he took a step closer to Miroku fighting the urge to punch him.

"Miroku?" Kyoko's serene voice came out from behind the rookie singer. She pulled the white towel from her head and draped it upon the banister as she descended the final few steps, walking up to the duo.

"There you are beautiful," he greeted kindly looking past the stewing childhood lover. Pulling his hands from his pockets, he shoved past Sho and entered the room walking up to the radiant woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. "I am quite pleased to see that you are okay."

Sho slammed the doors closed, turned around and eyed the Vie Ghoul drummer curiously. "You two _know_ each other?" He asked astounded that his friend would have such high connections.

Breaking from their hug, Miroku coolly rested his arm around her shoulders and grinned from cheek to cheek at the newbie. "You must be Fuwa Sho," he said scrutinizing the musician carefully. "Interesting."

"Miroku has been my greatest friend these past few years, Sho," Kyoko answered the lingering question with admiration. "I promise that you can trust him." Glancing over to him, she smiled warmly. "I know that I do."

When the drummer turned his face and locked his eyes with the shorter woman, Sho felt a tremor of jealousy trail his spine. The look in his eyes illustrated a deeper desire for Kyoko. Sho knew it well for it was exactly how he felt for her. Gulping away the awkward lump in his throat, he stood a bit straighter and made an attempt at proper hospitality. "Why don't we take a seat in the parlor?" He turned around and then led them away.

Miroku sat in the large, comfortable recliner, crossing his legs. He leaned back and rested his head in his soft palm, admiring the couple with much interest. Kyoko sat in the middle of the loveseat and Sho took his place directly to her right, resting his arm behind her along the edge of the couch. His body was facing hers and their legs touched. _Feeling a bit possessive are we?_ _Very good._ Miroku chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked tugging at the edges of the white silk robe she adorned. After the edges aligned with her knees, she folded her hands and rested them in her lap, hoping to keep the material in place. "I didn't know you were in Okinawa."

Miroku chuckled again. "To be honest I was sent here for a couple of errands," he answered holding a polite tone. Glancing to Fuwa, their eyes met momentarily in a silent challenge. Smiling wider, he broke the battle and focused on Kyoko. "It's a good thing I am here though. I received a phone call this morning from your husband. It seems he was rather worried about your whereabouts."

"Yeah right," Kyoko snapped. She leaned back into the cushions, closed her eyes and rested her head back on Sho's arm. Her arms ached from Reino's rough grasp. His angry, bitter expression filled the black void of her mind. Shivering, she opened her eyes and lifted her head. "I highly doubt he was worried about me at all."

Sho glanced to Kyoko and saw the light color of a flush blanket her cheeks. Her lips were held tightly together, eyes narrowed in an attempt to hold back her tears. Looking down he saw her hands lay upon her thighs in tightly bound fists. Sliding his arm down, he wrapped his hand around her shoulder and gave her a supportive squeeze.

"What the hell happened last night?" Miroku inquired taking note of the intimacy between them. "With you and _him_," he added indicating the asshole spouse.

Kyoko dropped her head, eyes glancing briefly to the man beside her. "Nothing serious," she replied quietly.

"Bullshit," Sho and Miroku both retaliated bitterly. The men looked at one another a bit surprised and then shared a mutual chortle. Miroku nodded to Sho allowing him to speak first. "Why pray tell would you say such a thing, Fuwa-san?"

"Because of how I found her," he admitted.

"Sho!" Kyoko shouted and looked upon him with wide, pleading eyes. "Please, don't."

Sho gulped at her expression.

"What the hell does that mean?" Miroku asked, uncrossing his legs, he leaned forward, complexion shifting from amused to sternly serious.

"Nothing Miroku," Kyoko interjected as she looked from one man to the other. "It's nothing."

"Don't fucking lie to me, Kyoko." Miroku held those amber gems with such intensity that she bit her lip and looked away in fear. "Someone tell me what the hell happened." He demanded.

Sho sighed and then relayed the previous night's events to the young artist. When he finished he could feel Kyoko shaking beside him. His fingers itched to reach out and caress the curves of her face, tell her that he loved her. He wanted to do everything to keep her safe, but… He knew he couldn't push that line again.

"I can't believe him," Miroku whispered to himself. _Wasn't anything serious, hu? You bullshitting son of a bitch._ "When you called me last night and told me you were staying here, I'd never expected it would be due to something of that caliber," he confessed. Pushing off the couch, he walked over to Kyoko and reached down taking her hand in his. Pulling her to her feet, he cupped her face and lifted her eyes to his. "I'm so sorry that you had to endure something that atrocious." She closed her eyes and warm tears fled, rolling down her soft cheeks and his cool hands. Miroku pulled the young woman into a hug and nuzzled his lips to her ear, whispering ever so softly. "Does Fuwa know who your husband is?" Feeling her shake her head against him, Miroku mentally cursed. "Okay."

Sho stood up feeling insanely awkward at the exchange between the two. "What happens now?" He asked, hoping that she would leave that bastard for good.

When they parted, Kyoko turned to him and smiled. "I need to go home now Sho."

"You've got to be kidding me?" He replied angrily.

Sensing that this was a moment that needed privacy, Miroku excused himself to retrieve a set of clothes for the woman from the limousine and exited the room.

Sho grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips. When she tried to slip free, he tightened his hold. "I know, okay. I know that you're a married woman, but please try to understand Kyoko. This man, whoever the fuck he is, treated you like shit. You can't possibly return to him."

Kyoko exhaled with exhaustion, suddenly feeling a light ache in her joints. "Whatever he may be, he is my husband and I belong to him." _After all his family paid a lot of money for me,_ she added mentally. "I'm sorry Sho." Slipping one of her hands free, she lightly fingered his face and continued. "Thank you for last night. It was lovely and comforting. I desperately needed it. But, I have to go home now."

Nodding, he accepted his defeat and pulled away from her taking a few steps back. "I don't agree with it, but I love you. It's your decision and I'll respect it."

"Thank you."

"We're going to finish the shoot today and then I'm back to Tokyo tomorrow. Please tell me that this isn't the last time I'll be seeing you?"

Seeing the desperation and pain on his face, Kyoko could feel a sting in her chest. Turning away, she bit back her selfish desires and shrugged. "I honestly cannot tell you that it won't be or that it is. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see you again, but… It's not in our hands."

"In that case, please Kyoko, please take care of yourself."

Kyoko nodded, knowing deep down that after today she would never be okay again.

* * *

Miroku finished his bourbon and placed the glass on the tray on top of the mini-fridge. Leaning back on the leather seats, he slouched down and admired the beautiful woman sitting across from him. After they left Sho's hotel, an excruciating silence befell them. Unable to stand it for much longer, he decided to have a drink. Now with an empty glass and warm chest, the silence once again began to tug at him. Sighing, he spoke. "How was last night?" She simply looked to him, smiled and nodded. Feeling slightly irritated, he pushed off the seat and then slipped beside her, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can tell me anything Kyoko. You know that it will always stay between us."

Kyoko slowly turned her face and looked into his ash-grey eyes. A single warm drop of liquid feel free from her large orbs and rolled down her face. Tilting her head, she smiled again. "What do you want me to say?"

Reaching out, he brushed her tear with his fingertips and then slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her close. Resting his forehead against hers, he spoke quietly. "Tell me anything. Tell me everything. Let me help you in any way that I am able."

Grabbing his wrist tightly, Kyoko took a deep breath. "You never should have brought him back into my life Miroku."

"Why? Why shouldn't I have?" He immediately snapped, furrowing his brows. Closing his eyes he recalled the intimate way Fuwa had touched her. "It's blatantly obvious how much he loves you. A man that loves you that much could never bring you harm, Kyoko."

Forcefully pulling his hand away, she turned her body towards him and glared into his gaze. "You of all people should know why! I am married to _your brother!_ Let's start there."

"I'm not a fucking fool. Please don't treat me as such." Miroku quipped with equal vehemence. "Do you honestly believe that I am obligated to take his side just because I am unfortunate enough to share the same blood as him?"

Kyoko fell silent as she listened to the disgust dripping from his tone.

"I know that he is my brother. You have no idea how much I want to be a good elder brother. I want to help him and watch him succeed, but Reino is utterly hopeless Kyoko. He has hated father since we were children and I will never understand why. There is a darkness that steeps within him that you do not deserve!"

Bowing her head, tears fell freely from her eyes into her lap.

"You are a good woman. A wonderful wife and an extraordinary friend. You deserve to be happy." Cupping her face, he lifted her gaze to his. "I know that you are married to Reino. I know that my family, my father bought… bought you to be as such, but that does not make it right. You are a person Kyoko. You are allowed to be selfish."

"Oh Miroku," Kyoko whispered. She leaned forward and buried her face into his chest. "I love you. You are my dearest friend. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the only reason I keep surviving."

He gently stroked her long ebon hair and rested his chin against her head, fighting the emotions billowing deep inside of him. _I do not love you. I do not love you. I cannot love you._ He repeated over and over, like a mantra.

"Thank you for treating me like a human, a person. But I have my loyalties to your family and I cannot break them."

Miroku chuckled.

Kyoko pulled back and gave him a questioning expression.

"You never properly answered my question, my dear." Fingering a few loose strands from her face, he tucked them behind her ear and then retracted his hand.

"What…"

"Why shouldn't I have instigated that meeting between you two? What happened that makes it so damn wrong?" He watched the taut skin of her throat shift as she gulped nervously. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I…" Kyoko began but immediately lost her voice as long-forgotten feelings of love began to invade her heart. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Leaning in, he smiled and whispered, "One day you'll say it. When you do, I'll win and you'll owe me something grand."

Smiling, she shook her head and decided to change the topic before she lost herself. "Where are we going anyway?"

Sighing, Miroku lay back upon the cold seats and draped his arm over his forehead. "I'm taking you back home, my dear. Your honeymoon is officially over now."

"But, what about Reino?" Kyoko asked fearfully. "Won't he be upset?"

"Quite frankly I don't give a care what that delinquent wants. Besides, he will be joining us tomorrow. If he doesn't show up then father will quite possibly slaughter him."

Kyoko propped her elbow onto the edge of the seat and rested her head in her palm, staring at her friend with a baffled expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Is it his birthday?"

Miroku laughed and pulled himself into a sitting position. "No, it's not father's birthday. Tomorrow is the annual family reunion. My two uncles and a few other irrelevant people will arrive and then we shall have a large boring feast as the pretense of 'catching up.'"

"You sound so excited," Kyoko said jokingly.

"Someone will say something insulting and then an argument will ensue. Happens every year." Miroku replied disinterestedly. "Since you are an official member now, you will finally get to experience the bloody thing yourself."

"Wonderful," Kyoko replied sarcastically. "I can't wait."


	13. Chapter 13: Family

**Chapter 13: Family**

He stepped out onto the balcony and walked over to the staccato railing. Resting his arms upon the cold white paint, Sho closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The chilly wind whipped around his face sending chills of loneliness down his spine. Sliding his lids back, he looked out at the wondrous city before him. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. Ever since he returned home, he had come to realize that the longing in his heart for Kyoko had only deepened. Seeing her had sent his emotions into a haze of unbearable desire. A desire to hold her close and wipe away the tears of destitute that plagued her.

Lifting his hand, he brought the crystal glass to his lips and sipped gin. A strong burn trailed his throat as it seeped into his tummy. No ounce of alcohol could erase her from his eyes. All Sho could do was contemplate like a madman the possibilities of her mystery husband. "If Miroku is your close friend, then that must mean that _he_ is from Vie Ghoul." Sho mumbled into the wind as he scrunched his brows with deep thought. _If not Vie Ghoul then someone very close to the drummer._ He continued mentally. _How else would you know someone so damn famous?_

"Sho?" Shouko's face rang from behind him. Placing the glass down, he glanced over his shoulder. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," he answered simply. The singer finished the remnants of his drink, turned around and strode back into the lavish apartment. Lightly shoving past the manager, he stepped down three steps and headed towards the hallway to his bedroom. "I have a headache. Please don't disturb me until I call you Shouko." Reaching the mouth, he paused and then looked over at the radiant young woman. "Am I still free tomorrow?"

Sighing, Shouko shook her head. Crossing her arms over her chest, she admired the disheveled rising celebrity and offered a kind smile. "You will by morning."

Nodding his thanks, he disappeared into the black shadows.

* * *

Miroku walked up to Kyoko's bedroom and knocked softly three times. When he didn't hear a response, he spoke out. "Kyoko, I'm coming in." Grabbing the handle, he opened the door, quietly stepped in and closed it behind him. Turning around, he looked up and found the woman standing before her large mirrors admiring herself. Smiling gently, he walked up to her and stood behind her. Her eyes flickered to his reflection and she smiled nervously. "You do realize that you cannot show up to dinner in a measly robe, right?"

Kyoko frowned. "Please don't tease me."

Chuckles. "Oh but that is half the fun, my lady." He jested. When she turned around and glared at him, he froze. She looked so beautiful that it simply took his breath away. Her eyes were dusted softly with dark blue shadow. Ebon tresses were pulled back in an elegant French braid that cascaded into a side pony tail of curls. Her lips were painted nude with just a slight sheen. "Wow," he muttered aloud.

Kyoko bowed her head as her cheeks felt warm with the touch of a blush. "Yeah you say that now." She whined quietly. Feeling his warm fingertips upon her chin, she looked up sheepishly at him. "Must I go tonight?"

Miroku delicately slid his fingers up the curve of her face, covering her cheek softly with his palm. "Why wouldn't you want to show off your magnificence?" His voice slightly above a whisper. Seeing her lips part in awe at such a compliment, the drummer smiled handsomely. "I am sure that whatever you are wearing would be fit for a princess. Why are you feeling so nervous?"

"Honesty?"

"Always."

Kyoko sighed. She walked around Miroku to her bed. Taking a seat upon the edge, she folded her hands in her lap and looked down at her fiddling fingers. "I think I'm most afraid of letting him down. Deep down I know that your parents will be happy with me, but nothing I do ever makes him smile."

Miroku walked over to her and knelt before her. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking." When she looked up at him with a confused expression, he shook his head. "Your husband cheated on you, like the asshole he is. Because of him you almost froze to death Kyoko. Why do you care so much of his happiness when he obviously has no interest in yours?"

Kyoko looked into her best friend's grey eyes and felt her heart blossom with warmth. "You care so much for me, Miroku." He looked away, realizing that he was letting his own barriers crumble just a bit too much. "I know. I know that Reino treats me horribly. But, whether you like it or not I am his wife now. It's my duty to keep him happy. It's what I was… It's what's expected of me—"

"Don't give me that bullshit Kyoko," he shot back reclaiming her eyes with his. "What my parents did was fucked up, purchasing you like a piece of property. You are person my dear. You shouldn't have to lower yourself for someone who is so utterly undeserving."

Kyoko looked down at his hand upon her knee. Smiling, she took his hand in hers and rubbed his knuckles gently. "I don't know why but I think it would give me a sense of satisfaction to one day be the reason behind his smile."

Miroku carefully admired Kyoko. She was unlike any woman he had ever met and it hurt like a thousand deaths that she belonged to indecent human like Reino. He could feel the warmth of heart and the serenity of her compassionate smiles like wildfire in his veins. There were times, very much like these, that he wanted nothing more than to embrace her with the same kindness that she gave to the world, but alas he was helpless.

Noticing the silence, Kyoko gulped and then gave her comrade's hand a soft squeeze. "Miroku?"

Closing his eyes, he pushed off the floor into a stance. Taking a deep breathe, he calmed his emotions before looking upon her. "Come now Kyoko. We have an atrocious dinner to survive."

Sighing, she stood up and reached for the knot. Biting her lower lip, she looked up and into his eyes. "Promise me that you won't laugh?"

Cocking an eyebrow, he crossed his arms over his chest. "But if you're dressed like a clown, I can simply react."

Pouting, she reached out and jokingly shoved him. After their snickers died down, Kyoko peeled the robe off dropping it atop her bed. When she gave her attention to the eldest Ryusaki, she froze. "Is it that bad?"

As soon as the robe left her, Miroku felt his heart petrify with fascination. "It's perfection," he answered with a quiet hoarse voice. "Simple perfection."

* * *

"Well at least you dressed up," Yuuya whispered to his son, stepping up to his side. Running his eyes down the exquisitely tux, he smiled kindly. "I didn't think you would even bother."

Reino scoffed, "Oh please father, I'm not the delinquent you make me out to be." He ran his hands down the front of his attire before slipping it into the side pocket of his slacks. Turning to his father, he smirked. "And then there's you, looking dashing as always," he muttered sarcastically.

The smile vanished as an expression of irritation took its place. "You better be on your best behavior tonight Reino. Everyone is looking forward to meeting your wife and I will _not_ have you ruining it. Do you understand me?"

Narrowing his eyes, he took a step closer to his father and lowered his voice. "I don't understand why she's such a big deal. She is _nothing_ special father. Just another trinket for your collection."

Yuuya could feel the itch to slap the insolence off the boy's face. Looking around the parlor, he saw the vast members of his family and withheld the urge. "So it looks like I was right after all," he replied.

"About what?"

"It matters not son." Stepping past his son, he continued. "One false move and you can say goodbye to your pathetic excuse of a musical career."

When he walked off Reino, gritted his teeth and cursed the old man. Bringing the crystal to his lips, he finished his Scotch and walked over to the bar.

"Would you like another?" A sweet, feminine voice asked.

Looking up, he smiled charmingly. "Ah, Cho. I see you're our tender of booze for the evening." Both exchanged chuckles as she poured him a double. "Have you seen my brother around?" Reino sipped his Scotch.

"Well," Cho began but was interrupted with the familiar chime of a fork upon a glass. Looking up, she saw Miroku enter, seeking the room's attention. "Perfect timing," she whispered, beaming at the handsome musician.

Reino turned around and gave his Armani-clad brother his attention, painfully wishing for this night to end as quickly as possible. As he rolled his eyes to the back entry of the parlor, he caught a slight whip of navy blue and sat up straighter. _Should've known you'd be with her, like a fucking pet._

"Ryusaki clan of a million," Miroku began eliciting chuckles. "Tonight is not just any simple reunion. It is a special night indeed for tonight you all will get to meet the newest member of our large and lovely family." He glanced over his shoulder and winked to the raven-haired beauty. "Now, please raise your glasses as I present to you, Mrs. Kyoko Ryusaki. My baby brother's wonderful wife." He stepped aside and joined in with the clapping.

Reino took a few steps through the crowd for a better view. When she nervously entered, his eyes went wide with shock. Never in his life had he seen a more stunning woman than his wife. "It can't be," he whispered as he kept walking to her.

The elegant satin chiffon gown was the color of midnight blue. A classic strapless A-line dress with velvet, sweetheart neckline. The empire waistband consisted of shimmering diamond beading that sparkled dramatically in the well-lit parlor. Her hair was pulled away from her face, showcasing the simple yet feminine features of her face.

As his eyes trailed down her neck to those silken bare shoulders, Reino could feel his body alight with lust. Clearing his throat, he walked up to his wife and slid his free hand around her waist pulling her against him. Leaning in, he brushed her lips with his. "Sexy," he whispered before planting a passionate kiss upon her.

Kyoko placed her hand around his neck and held him close, closing her eyes and playing the part of happy wife. When they broke, he stood to her side with his hand on her lower back, smiling like he owned each and every single one of them. Deep down in the recesses of her heart, she wished his affections would one day be genuine. She knew that he was an unfaithful loser, but she simply couldn't shake the need to be _wanted_ by the one she was bought for.

"Now that you have all seen my lovely treasure," Reino spoke confidently, smiling like a king. "Let us eat and then drink some more."

As they began meandering towards the banquet room, Cho walked up to the spotlight couple. "Pardon me sir and ma'am." She bowed deeply. "Unfortunately, Reino-sama has been summoned to the library. Sakura-sama would like a word before dinner."

Sighing, he looked over at Kyoko and spoke matter-of-factly. "Miroku can escort you. He seems to be good at that anyway." He pulled away from her and left without a look back.

Kyoko's eyes met Cho's as she offered an apologetic expression before chasing after her master. Holding her hands in front of her a feeling of dread began to pool in the pit of Kyoko's stomach. _I shouldn't be surprised that he'd leave me alone with all of these strangers. _

"Well, well. _Kyoko_-san," a deep, rough voice sounded from behind her. Kyoko completely froze at the familiar tone. Every single nerve in her body suddenly became acutely aware of her surroundings. As her eyes widened, she slowly turned about to face the man. "My, my. You sure have grown into a _fine_ young woman, haven't you?"

Eerie child thundered through her body as her lips parted in utter awe and terror. "You…" she finally whispered.

"So you do remember me?" he asked grinning maliciously. He sipped his bourbon and then ran his eyes lustfully down her figure.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stammered as her voice began to mist away. Subconsciously she raised her hands up before her chest, suddenly feeling extremely cold. Kyoko glanced around nervously.

"It's quite simple."

"Ah, Kyoko," Miroku chimed as he walked up and stood beside her. "I see you're getting acquainted." A smiling drummer looked down at the young lady and immediately took note of her discomfort. _I knew she would feel weird around so many people. Dammit Reino._ When she turned her head towards the elder before them, Miroku cleared his throat and introduced him. "This is our Uncle Tetsuya. He's my father's younger brother and business partner."

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you, Kyoko-san," Tetsuya said as he offered her his hand.

Miroku observed her as she looked at the hand like it was a monster. He focused his eyes and took note of the fear that blanketed her expression. Looking back to his Uncle, he saw an expression of delight. _What the hell is this?_ "I'm sorry Uncle, she is just nervous around so many new people. How about we head for dinner?" He placed his hand upon Kyoko's lower back supportively. She leaned into him lightly as if needing protection. After he left he turned to the girl and lowered his voice. "What was that all about? Do you two know each other?"

Kyoko looked up at her best friend and opened her mouth to speak, but found herself silenced by haunting memories. Thinking better of it, she closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Kyoko, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"In that case, I'm hungry. Let's go." Without another word, she turned and walked away, leaving a thoroughly baffled Miroku in place.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the looooong break. I was being a bit of a slacker. If you get a chance, please leave me a review. I will try to update again very soon. Take care and have a great weekend everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14: Twisted

**Chapter 14: Twisted**

Miroku looked to his right and noticed Kyoko staring distantly into her dessert. His eyes flickered to the Italian sorbetto before settling upon her lips. They were held tightly shut as if she was making an excruciating effort to sit still. Leaning slightly forward, he glanced over to his brother sitting on the other side of her. He was quite deeply in conversation with one their aunts. _This is bullshit_, the drummer cursed mentally. He could feel the aura of discomfort rising from his best friend and it ticked him off that Reino could not. Dropping his hand below the table, he quickly glanced around and saw that no one was giving them any heed. Sliding his hand over his leg, he found hers entwined in her lap. Fingertips brushed her soft nails to find them digging into knuckles.

Kyoko looked over and saw Miroku looking at her with blanketed concern. She offered him a kind smile and then broke her hands apart of give his a gentle squeeze. "I'm fine," she mouthed. When he cocked an eyebrow at her, indicating his disbelief, she nodded slightly. "Promise."

Miroku fell into deep thought of Kyoko. A good ten, fifteen minutes later, dinner was officially dismissed. Hearing the familiar chime, the Vie Ghoul artist relaxed, realizing that this would give him the perfect chance to get her alone and investigate her solemnly lost mood. The men migrated to the parlor where they would sit down with cigars and Scotch rambling about nonsense, while the women would settle in the sunroom, sipping hot tea and bickering the latest gossip.

As he slid back, he was surprised when Kyoko immediately stood up and exited the room. Tossing his napkin down beside his crystal glass, he glanced around before giving chase. He followed her down the long, wide hallway when all of a sudden the door to the library slid open. Miroku stopped as did Kyoko. He watched her look over at entrance and then gasp. He began walking towards her and licked his lips as a hand reached out and pulled her into the room. By the time he reached the door, it was tightly shut and locked. Placing his hands on his hips, he cursed.

"Miroku-sama?" A sweet feminine voice called out to him. Cho stepped up beside him and gently placed her hand upon his shoulder. When their eyes met, she immediately caught his distress. "What's the matter?"

Grabbing her elbow, he pulled around the corner to seem less conspicuous. "Who the hell's in there?" He asked sternly with low voice. Noticing her taken aback demeanor, he tried to calm himself. "I apologize for my rudeness, but this is important Cho. I need to know."

Nodding quickly, she gulped. "I believe Reino-sama is in the library at the moment."

Scrunching his brows with confusion, Miroku shook his head. "Impossible. I saw him beside Kyoko at dinner."

Cho smiled sadly. "You were quite preoccupied with Kyoko-san," Cho continued dropping her voice. When his eyes widened with concern, she placed her hand upon his chest. "I promise that no one else noticed you. It's my job to notice these things." _Not to mention how much handsome you look tonight. Why would I look anywhere else?_ "A few minutes before dinner was dismissed, Reino-sama excused himself and left. But you looked to be lost in thought, sir."

"Dammit," Miroku cursed. Placing his hands on his hips he began to pace the width darkened hallway. After a few moments, he stopped and looked to Cho. "Do you have any idea why he did that?"

Cho shook her head. "To be honest, I am not one hundred percent sure why. But he was messaging someone throughout dinner. Maybe that has something to do with it." Seeing the impatient anxiety upon his gorgeous complexion, Cho braced herself. "If you don't mind my asking Miroku-sama, may I ask what has you so disturbed?"

Miroku chortled. "You may ask my dear, but I'm afraid that even I don't know the answer to that question."

* * *

Reino roughly pulled Kyoko into the room and then slid and locked the doors. Turning to her he saw her collide with an exquisite leather seat. After bracing herself, she placed her hand on her chest to calm her racing heart and then faced her brute of a husband.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked angrily. When he began walking towards her, Kyoko instinctively walked back until she collided with the floor-to-ceiling bookshelf. Placing her hands upon the edges of the low shelf, she breathed deeply. "Did I do something to upset you tonight?"

Reino strode up to his wife and stood before her. Reaching out, he traced the soft curves of her chin with the tip of his index finger. "You look stunning tonight," he said in a surprisingly normal tone.

Kyoko's brows lightly furrowed. "I don't understand."

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. Her hands grabbed onto this shoulders, holding distance between them. "It's a compliment. It means you look nice." He mocked.

Kyoko closed her eyes in an attempt to hold on to her anger. "Look, that's not what I meant."

"I know, I know." Reino chided. He leaned in and kissed her.

Kyoko turned her head, breaking the kiss. Her heart began to thrum faster and faster.

"Can't even spare your husband one small kiss?" He said irately.

"I'm sorry Reino, I just don't understand why you would want to kiss me in the first place," Kyoko shot back without thinking. A flutter flittered through her abdomen.

Chuckling, he shoved her back violently against the shelves, causing a many few books to tumble to the carpeted floors below. "You're right. I really shouldn't bother now should I?" He turned from her and began walking to the doors, when there was a knock. Pausing, he glanced over at Kyoko and saw her startled face. _Interesting._ Unlocking the doors, he opened it and slid them back. "Ah, Uncle. What brings you here?"

"Your father was looking for you. He said you might have disappeared to the library." Tetsuya looked past the singer to his beautiful wife. Without taking his eyes off her, he continued. "He sounded a bit angry so you might want to make your way over to him."

Reino took note of the way the older man admired his wife and it filled his veins with a bit of jealousy. Shaking his head, he realized he was being an idiot. There was no way his Uncle would be interested in a trash sprite like Kyoko. Unbuttoning his jacket, he nodded to Tetsuya. "In that case excuse me. If you can, will you please escort my wife back to the party?"

"With pleasure," he replied grinning from cheek to cheek. When the youngest Ryusaki was long gone, the Uncle closed and locked the doors behind him.

Kyoko froze. Her blood turned to ice as her entire body filled with an unbearably eerie chill. She gulped the painful, terror-induced lump in her throat and stared at the man before her. He had long black hair that was pulled back in a neat, perfect bun. A small goatee hung from his chin, contributing to the lascivious smirk he gave her. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself silenced with disbelief.

"It's so nice to see you again Kyoko," he spoke as he slowly walked her way. "Tell me, how long has it been since we've seen each other?"

Again she tried to speak, but found no voice. Shaking her head, she began to walk away, never daring to turn her back to him.

"Oh come now. You have nothing to fear with me," he spoke as his grin grew wider. "I must say that these past five years have done you damn good, my dear."

Images of her haunting past flashed before her ochre eyes. Licking her lips, Kyoko forced herself to speak. "P-p-please," she stammered. "Please leave me alone. I belong to your nephew now."

Tetsuya chuckled. "Yes, I can see that. Tell me, how is married life?"

Kyoko remained silent as she contemplated how far away the door was. _I might be able to run, but then I'd need to unlock them. _When she broke from her contemplation, she found that he had closed much of the distance between them. "Tetsu-san, please. Please leave me alone." Feeling desperate, she broke into a run, but didn't make it two feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body against him. Chills of disgust began to trail every inch of her body. Grabbing his wrists, she dug her nails into his skin as hard as she could.

Tetsuya simply laughed at her feeble attempts of escape. "Nice try," he whispered into her ear. "But it will take a lot more than that to get free of me." He slammed her against the wall, grabbed her wrists and held them tightly above her head. "You have no idea how I've missed the feeling of your soft skin Kyoko."

She turned her head from him and closed her eyes as tightly as she could. Instantly a vivid memory of him stepping into her bedroom in Kyoto engulfed her mind. Kyoko shook her head to free herself of the horrid thoughts, but was instead reminded of another, one where she begged her mother to have mercy on her. Opening her eyes, she stared at the Persian rugs, refusing to meet his lewd gaze. "Why are you doing this to me? Didn't you have enough all those years ago?"

Tetsuya brushed his lips upon her neck before answering. "My dearest Kyoko, who did you think was responsible for _purchasing you_ for Reino in the first place?"

Kyoko's eyes were suddenly drawn to his. "No…" she whispered with beautifully wide, tear glazed eyes. "It can't be…"

"You didn't honestly believe that a random prestigious family would want a girl like you, did you?" When hurt and shock flashed across her orbs, he chuckled. "You did. How naïve." Bringing his lips to hers, he was disappointed when she turned from him again. Releasing her wrists he stepped away from her. "It's okay my dear. I'll let the shock settle. But don't you dare make the mistake of forgetting who you really belong to."

Rubbing her wrists lightly, she stood up straight and glared at him. "I belong to Reino. No matter how I ended up here, I will always belong to him. I'm _his_ wife now."

Tetsuya broke into laughter at the ridiculous words. "Oh please, you will kill me with such mockery." After composing himself, he was greeted with utter confusion. "My sweet Kyoko. I know my nephew and his hatred for my brother very well. I knew that if my brother _chose_ a wife for Reino then he would never accept her. He's always been a fool for love that one. But by marrying you, the option of ever falling in love was taken from him. Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me he doesn't _despise_ your very existence?"

Kyoko's jaw dropped as sparkling tears rolled down perfectly blushed cheeks. _No…_ Shaking her head as her heart exploded with agony, she realized she needed to escape. Her lungs constricted as all air became out of reach. She quickly ran to the doors and fiddled with the locks until they came undone.

"Until we meet again, my dear." Tetsuya uttered as she fled.

* * *

Miroku saw Tetsuya enter the library and shut the door. He was about to barge in and interrupt, recalling how distraught he had made Kyoko earlier, but was stopped by Cho. He looked down at the hand holding him back and then glared at her. "Let me go, Cho."

She shook her head. "I cannot," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

The drummer felt entirely baffled. "I don't understand."

"Please sir, it's not my fault. I am only doing what I was ordered to do." She tightened her fingers around his wrist and pulled him back. "Please forgive me."

His silver eyes widened with astonishment as comprehension dawned on him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Stepping towards him, Miroku reached out and grabbed her arms with excruciating force. "You tell me what the hell is going on right now, or so help me I will snap your neck without a second moment's notice."

She gasped at the threat and saw the severity of it in the depth of his gaze. Gulping she nodded. "Your father, sir. He ordered me to keep you from disturbing Tetsuya-sama and Kyoko-san if they found themselves alone."

"Why the hell would he do that?"

Cho shook her head vigorously. "I don't know. I promise that I don't know!"

Miroku shoved her against the wall. He turned from her and then quickly turned the corner only to collide with a small figure. "I'm so so—" His eyes broadened at the teary-eyed woman. "Kyoko?"

She looked up at her confidante and felt the judgment of his stare wash over her. Slamming her hands against his chest, Kyoko looked down as streams of moisture began to flow from her eyes. "Just stay away from me!" She yelled, forcing him away from her. She quickly ran down the dark hallway, seeking the solace of her small bedroom. "Just stay the hell away from me, all of you!"

"KYOKO!" Miroku shouted as he pushed off the wall behind him, running after her. _What the fuck just happened?_


	15. Chapter 15: Escape

**Chapter 15: Escape**

Cho walked into the parlor and quickly scanned the room. When she didn't find her target, she turned around and quickly headed down the western hallway. The sounds of her rampaging heart resonated in her ears. Every nerve in her body told her that she should be helping Miroku, but another voice in the recesses of her heart begged her to get him. Without another moment's thought, she ran off. Upon reaching the white double doors, she contemplated knocking but thought better of it. Grabbing the handle, she stepped into the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Reino-sama?" She called out to him. Looking around, she couldn't see him. Her heart sunk as she wondered where he could be, when he stepped out of the bathroom on the right side of the large room. A wash of relief fueled her. "Oh thank goodness."

"What is it?" He snapped without looking at her, irritation evident in his deep voice. He was stopped on his way to the bed when she ran up to him and grabbed his wrists to get his attention. Lavender eyes fell upon the concerned expression of the loyal servant. Broadening his gaze, he spoke firmly. "What's the matter Cho?"

"It's Kyoko-san," she replied softly. Seeing his eyes widen, her heart fluttered. _I knew deep down that you do care for her. _

Reino took her hands in his and held them tightly. "What about Kyoko?"

Cho looked away momentarily as she gathered her thoughts. "To be honest sir, I'm not sure. But I think she may be in trouble. She—"

"Where is she?" He interrupted.

Cho gulped. "She was running towards her bedroom when I saw her last." Immediately Reino broke away from her and headed for the doors. "Miroku-sama went after her." She shouted to him as he left her alone in the bedroom.

* * *

"Kyoko let me in." Miroku asked sternly. He pressed his hand to her door. _What the hell happened? Did he hurt you? _His mind would not rest as a million possibilities began to flood his mind. "Kyoko, its Miroku. You know I won't hurt you. Please babe, let me in."

Placing his ear to the door, all he received was the comfort of cold wood and silence. Stepping back he cursed with frustration. Placing his hands on his hips, he bowed his head with defeat.

"Where is she?" Reino demanded as he stepped up to his brother.

One look at the singer and his ire skyrocketed beyond control. "Why the hell are you here?" He turned towards Reino and blocked him from the door. "You have no right to be here."

"Are you kidding me?" Reino spat. "Don't you dare forget that she is _my_ wife dammit. Not yours, but mine." When his older brother scoffed, he balled his hands into fists ready to take the punch if need be. "Just tell me what happened."

Shaking his head, he stepped away from the brat and turned towards Kyoko's door again. "Kyoko please let me in. Let me help you!" He pleaded.

Reino walked up to him, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away. "Tell me what the fuck happened or I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" Miroku snapped. He stepped up as close to his younger sibling as he could. "You'll hit me? Kick me out of the band? Out of this house? What will you honestly do if I tell you? The only thing you would do is hurt her more than anyone else ever could."

Reino swung intuitively and punched his brother's jaw, sending him back to the floor. "You're pathetic Miroku. Chasing after your brother's wife like this. Don't you see that she doesn't want you?"

Miroku looked up at his brother and wiped the blood from his lower lip. Silver eyes glared murderous intent, but he kept his rage at bay as best he could.

"You're right. I treat her like crap, but see that's what she is. Trash that father picked up from who knows where. But she's such an obedient little bitch that even if I did my worst, she'd come crawling back for my approval. It's what they do, low-life pieces of shit like—" His words were silenced as his brother tackled him to the floor.

Miroku grabbed a handful of expensive clothing, heaved his brother up and punched him, over and over again. "Just shut your delinquent mouth!" Holding him up, he narrowed his eyes and spoke hoarsely. "You don't deserve her. And after tonight, I'll make sure that she _never_ does anything for you ever again." Shoving him down, Miroku stood back up and then turned towards the hallway, running down into the darkness.

* * *

Kyoko ran into her bedroom, shut the door and locked it behind her. Pressing her back to it, she slid to the floor and buried her face into the silken material of her gown, sobbing. The burdens of her existence began to weigh heavily upon her shoulders and she wasn't sure that she could go on surviving any longer. Suddenly a loud knock upon her door, startled her contemplations. She crawled towards her bed and pulled herself up. She turned around and stared at the door with wide eyes.

"Kyoko let me in! It's Miroku!" Her best friend's voice rang into the room, desperation blanketed in a heartfelt plea.

She shook her head. "No. I can't…" She whispered. Kyoko ran to her closet and turned on the light. She quickly unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her feet. Grabbing a pair of light blue jeans and a teal Henley shirt, she redressed and then pulled a small bag out from the back corner of the large space.

"Kyoko, its Miroku. You know I won't hurt you. Please babe, let me in." He pleaded as he knocked again.

She could feel guilt clouding her heart as she tossed clothes and essentials into her bag. "Please, forgive me Miroku. But I can't stay here any longer." Standing up she walked back into the bedroom and tossed the bag onto the bed, when she heard another familiar voice. Her head snapped up as she took a few steps towards the door. _Reino? _When he spoke again, confirming it, she ran to the door and reached for the handle but stopped. His horrible insults could be heard clearly through the thick wood. Retracting her hand, she clutched the fabric over her heart as a fresh stream of tears rolled down her soft cheeks.

"_**Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me he doesn't despise your very existence?"**_

Tetsuya's words floated around her mind as Reino went off. All of a sudden, she heard loud noises like a brawl. _Miroku, always defending my honor…Whatever honor I had left._ Kyoko backed away from the door and headed back to the bed. Grabbing the small pack, she walked over to the window, unlocked it and then pushed it open. Climbing onto the sill, she was ready to jump when her phone went off in her pack. Carefully sitting down along the edge, she pulled her pack around and fetched the device. Seeing his name, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tapping the green button, she answered but didn't say anything.

"Tell me you didn't do anything stupid yet," said a smooth voice. "Please."

"I…" She began but couldn't continue as she started crying again.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here for you."

"I can't stay here," Kyoko finally muttered. "I can't do it anymore! Why should I stay with someone who hates me so much?"

"Screw him. No one gives a shit what he thinks Kyoko. I've been trying to tell you that since day one, haven't I?"

Kyoko nodded.

"But this can't possibly be about him, can it?"

Silence.

Miroku sighed, voice slightly heavy. "Tell me where you are. Let me help you, please."

Kyoko looked out at the grove of sakura trees in the distance. After taking a few deep breathes, she spoke quietly. "I'll be waiting in heaven." Pulling the phone from her ears, she tapped the red button and stuffed the device into her back pocket. Repositioning the pack, she hopped out of the window and ran as fast and as hard as she could.

* * *

Cho sat down beside Reino and gently tended his bruises and cuts. As she admired his face, she took note of the cute way his forehead was wrinkled and how he kept his eyes shut. Without realizing it, she spoke her thoughts aloud. "You really should learn to be more respectable." As she dabbed the blood from his lip, his eyes shot open and he glared at her. Cho gulped. "What's the matter Reino-sama?"

"Your job is to do as your told, not provide me with lessons on being _nice._" He spate rudely. When she nodded and continued in silence, he closed his eyes again and stewed over his goddamned brother. "I can't believe the nerve of that brat." He mumbled. When she scoffed, he glowered at her again. "What?"

Placing the cotton swabs into the tray on the bed beside her, she folded her hands in her lap and looked him in the eyes, unfaltering. "With all due respect sir, you're quite the asshole."

Lilac eyes widened at her boldness. So much so that he had nothing to say in return.

"He cares of Kyoko-san in a way that you should. If not for him then could you imagine how completely alone she would feel?"

"But it's not just about that is it. He's in love with her."

"Have you ever taken the time to find out why?"

Again, he was stunned.

"Why does Miroku-sama love some woman that is no better than trash, in your opinion? What is it about her that keeps him going back to her?"

_Inconceivable,_ he thought as he looked away from the pretty maid. "If he wanted her so damn much then why didn't he marry her?"

Cho chuckled, stirring Reino's anger to its boiling point. "You have met your father. He didn't have the option to."

Sighing, the Ghoul laid back folding his hands behind his head. "I never wanted to get married," he went on candidly. "My priority was my music. But father doesn't quite care about anyone other than himself. Besides, I always believed that marriage was supposed to be between two people who loved each other. Not this, business transaction."

"Have you ever asked your father as to the reasoning behind his choice?" She glanced to him and saw him staring at her intently. "Have you never wondered why he chose _her_?" Cho smiled when he pulled himself back up and looked at her with a dejected expression. "So no."

"I was too busy hating him to ask him properly. Maybe I was afraid of the answer." Pushing off the bed Reino walked to the large window and stared out at the night sky. After a few moments, he turned around and faced his help. "You wouldn't happen to know would you?"

Cho gathered her things before standing up. She walked over to Reino and smiled sadly. "I know everything, Reino-sama. But there are times when I must play the idiot."

"Why? What's the point?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't understand."

"You know, your brother asked me that same question earlier this evening. But the superiors of your household have taken extreme measures to ensure that I don't speak their secrets. So, I lied to him."

"Then why tell me? Knowing _the superiors_ I am the absolute last person who should know."

Cho turned away from him and walked towards the double doors.

"Please Cho," Reino pleaded with sincerity.

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled. "I can't tell someone who plays the villain sir. Your cold heart won't let you see past the truth to the pain lying beneath."

Dropping his arms, he walked over to the maid and looked deeply into her sparkling eyes. "I know that I have made many mistakes. But…" Shaking his head, he rubbed his temples and tried to gather his thoughts. "Look, you gave me something to think about tonight. Something that I never would have considered on my own. I know it's not much, but it may be enough."

Turning to face him completely, shock cascaded across her innocent features. "Are you honestly telling me that you want to change?"

Reino laughed. "What a fucking concept," he uttered more to himself then her. He looked up to her. "I'm telling you that I want to know what makes her so loveable."

Stepping past him, she walked to the bed and slid the tray onto the nightstand. Then she retook her previous spot and patted the bed beside her. When he walked over and joined, Cho looked at him with teary eyes. "It starts with your Uncle Tetsuya, sir."

* * *

Sho glanced to the clock and cursed. "Who the hell… at two in the morning?" Flinging the covers off, the bare chested idol pulled himself out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. As he walked down the hallway, he heard the distinctive knocking once again. Half-jogging to the door, he didn't bother looking through the peephole. Unlocking the door, he opened it and felt his jaw drop.

Standing before him was the drummer for Vie Ghoul, dressed in an expensive ass suit, with the buttons partly done. His perfect hair was a tad bit ruffled and tied back in a bun. His bottom lip bore a cut on the corner that was red and slightly swollen. But what truly shocked Sho was the woman he held in his arms. She had her hands loosely hooked around his neck and looked to be unconscious.

"You going to stand there and stare at me all night, or are you going to let me in?" Miroku chided.

"Uh, sorry." Sho replied shaking his head. He stepped aside. "Please come in." He closed the door behind the duo and then turned to them. "You can put her in my room." He said, leading Miroku to the back of the apartment.

Miroku walked into the ridiculously large room and placed her down in Sho's vacated spot, pulling the covers over her and tucking her in. They both quietly stepped out of the room and headed back to the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" Sho asked politely, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, I have to get going." Miroku walked up to the door and then turned around when he heard his name.

"Miroku-san, why did you bring her here?"

"If you prefer I can take her elsewhere," the drummer jested.

"No, please don't!" Sho said defensively taking a step towards him. Realizing that the guest was joking he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. It's so late, I just don't understand. Did something happen…with her husband?"

Miroku looked Fuwa straight in the eyes. "Fuck her husband," he spat angrily. "Something did happen, but for whatever reason she couldn't tell me. I brought her here because I know that no one would think to look for her here. Besides, unlike _him_ you at least love her. Which means this is also the safest place for Kyoko." Without another word, he opened the door and stepped out, leaving a very shocked Shotaro behind.


	16. Chapter 16: Confession

**Chapter 16: Confession**

Sho reached out to the coffee table and grabbed the blaring device. Opening one eye, he sat up when he saw that it was an "Unknown Caller." Tapping the green button, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and answered. "Ohayoo gozaimasu Miroku-san."

"I assure you, you don't have to be so damn formal with me. Miroku is just fine," the drummer answered politely. Stepping out into the morning air, he rested his arms along the high balcony and admired the gorgeous sunrise. "How is she?"

"Still asleep, I believe." Sho pushed off the couch and quietly walked towards his bedroom. Dropping his voice he continued. "You ever going to tell me what the hell happened last night?"

Miroku closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the wind on his bare chest. "I'll answer whatever questions I can. But only after you speak to Kyoko first."

Sho stepped into his bedroom and saw Kyoko still soundly sleeping in the middle of his oversized bed. Smiling at how peaceful she looked, he retreated and headed towards the kitchen. "Can you at least tell me one thing?"

"What pray tell is that Fuwa?" Miroku inquired in turn. Opening his eyes, he turned his back to the balcony and leaned against it. Taking his free hand, he raked his hair back and thought about the night's events.

"Who the hell is her husband?"

Miroku froze, eyes widening. "I can't answer that."

"He must be from the band if you're involved, am I correct?"

"Why would you say that?"

"How else would she know someone as famous as you?" Sho snapped back almost immediately, anticipating the deflection. "He's either a Ghoul or he's very close to you, maybe family."

Miroku chuckled. "You're quite the perceptive little bastard aren't you?"

Sho smiled. "I have been searching for her for a _very_ long time dude."

"I'll only tell you this much, given how insightful you are I have a feeling even this will be too much. Just not a word to anyone, do you understand?"

Hearing the amusement of his voice shift to a deadly serious tone, Sho gulped. "I promise Miroku. I won't tell a single soul."

"My Uncle purchased your friend for someone in my family. Given that our family is one of the most prestigious entrepreneurs in the world, I think you can figure it out from here." Miroku walked back into his bedroom, leaving the sliding glass doors open. Sheer white curtains billowed about with the sweet wind. Walking over, he sat down upon his white satin clad bed and laid back.

"Is it really so much for you to just give me his name?"

"I was asked not to provide you with that information. I must respect her wishes."

"I see," Sho replied simply, understanding the implication. "Look, if I'm to be your friend I'll need your number. If something happens to her, I'm sure you'd kill me for not letting you know."

"Fair enough," Miroku answered smiling. Pulling the device from his phone, he scrolled to his messages and composed a quick text. Placing the device back to his ear, he pulled himself up. "You should be receiving it shortly."

"Just got it," Sho said as he heard his phone beep. "I guess I'll talk to you later Miroku."

"Oh Fuwa, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"When she talks to you about all of this, have an open mind and remember that she's the victim."

"That's cryptic as fuck."

Miroku laughed. "Welcome to our lives." With that he pulled the phone from his ear and tapped the red button, disconnecting the line. Standing up, he started walking towards the large bathroom when a violent knock resonated through his room. Glancing to his phone, he saw that it was only seven thirty in the morning. "Who the hell?" Tossing the phone onto the bed, he walked the length of the room to the double doors. Grabbing both golden knobs, he turned and swung them in. "What the hell do you want?"

Reino shoved into the bedroom rudely. He turned around and watched his older brother close the doors before giving him his full attention. "Where is she?" Reino demanded.

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and stepped closer to his brother. Soft lips turned up with a victorious smirk. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't fuck with me!" Reino shouted closing the distance between them. "I know you did something with her. Where are you hiding her?"

"Why the hell would I tell you anything?" Miroku answered, maintaining his calm composure.

Reino sighed heavily. "Look, last night I was drunk ok? I may have said things I really shouldn't have."

The elder sibling found himself stunned to silence.

The singer noticed the shock and looked away clearing his throat. "I know it's hard to believe, but… Please, just tell me where she is."

Miroku turned away from his brother and walked towards his walk-in closet. "I'm sorry brother, but I don't know where Kyoko is. I have not spoken to her since last night. I haven't seen her since dinner."

Reino carefully scrutinized his brother's bare back and tone of voice. _You've got to be lying._ "Why won't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you what I don't know," Miroku retorted. Grabbing a pair of black jeans and a dark grey turtleneck sweater, he walked back into the bedroom and tossed them lightly upon his bed. Looking up, he saw, for the first time ever, concern blanketing his younger sibling's face. "You're actually worried about her?"

Reino sighed heavily. He sat down on the bed and buried his face in his palms. Running his hands up, he raked his hair back and then looked to Miroku, lavender eyes bore into ash-grey orbs. "I know that I've been nothing more than an asshole to her, ever since she came here. I was an immature dick, okay?" He pushed off the bed and walked around to meet the drummer. "You were right about everything you said. She's a person not some trophy for my case. I just want a chance to make things right again. Please, brother. Will you help me?"

Miroku laughed in Reino's face.

Reino was astonished.

Clapping his hands, he eyed his brother with disgust. "Well, well, well. What a fine performance Reino, I must confess."

"I'm not faking it dammit!" He shouted louder. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because people like you don't change!" Miroku yelled even louder. "Mother fuckers like you don't just have a change of heart like that! I refuse to acknowledge you as an actual human being, Reino. I am not some stupid little child."

"This is fucking ridiculous." Placing his hands on his hips, Reino turned away and walked towards the open doors. "She is my wife Miroku. You don't have the right—"

"Wrong brother!" Miroku interrupted boldly. "I have every right because unlike you, I'm in love with her!"

Reino froze. Deep down, he had always known how Miroku felt about the woman, but for him to blatantly say it, he never expected that.

"Unlike you, I actually care about Kyoko. I give a damn."

He forced himself to look past the confession. "I do care!" Reino argued defensively as he turned around. "I don't expect you to believe me. Especially after the crap I've pulled. But you have to give me a chance."

"Why? As soon as she comes back, you'll ruin her."

"Miroku—"

"Pardon me, _brother_ but I don't trust you."

"So what? You're just going to keep her from me?" Reino asked livid.

Miroku walked up to his brother and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll do you one better Reino. I'll make sure that she _never_ does anything for you ever again."

The musician scoffed. "You forget that she's my wife. Kyoko was built to please Miroku. Sooner or later, her angelic conscience will kick in and she won't be able to stay away from me."

Miroku laughed again. "You're such a naïve little brat."

Reino furrowed his brows with bafflement.

"Get the fuck out of my room Reino. I need to get dressed and leave for an appointment." He began walking towards the bathroom once again.

"You can't do this! Damn you!" Reino grabbed Miroku's shoulder and spun him about, fist itching to tear the bastard apart.

Force his arm aside, Miroku raised his finger in front of the younger Ryusaki's face and shook it. "Don't make the mistake of hitting me little brother. This time I won't be so nice."

"This isn't over Miroku. I _will _find her."

"When hell freezes, maybe."

Reino strode towards the door, feeling the temperature of his veins boiling over. He grabbed the handle and took one step out when he heard Miroku calling him. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes afire with rage.

"One more thing. Find yourself a new drummer little brother. I quit."

* * *

Sho laid back on the deck recliner and basked in the cold weather. Eyes closed and arm draped over his head, he pictured how frail Kyoko looked in Okinawa and then again last night. _What happened to you? It's driving me absolutely insane not knowing the hell you must have gone through._ Feeling a dull vibration against his thigh, he opened his eyes and fetched the device. Tapping _View_ he read the new message.

**Ryusaki Yuuya has three sons. One of them studies abroad in London. Two of them remain here in Japan, both members of Vie Ghoul. Miroku the drummer and Reino the lead singer.**

As his mind frantically pieced everything together, his phone beeped again with another message.

**Ryusaki Tetsuya purchased Mogami Kyoko five years prior. He is the elder Ryusaki's youngest brother and business partner. **

"Son of a bitch," Sho cursed as everything finally clicked. "She's married to..."

"Sho?" A sweet feminine voice sounded interrupting his thoughts.

Looking up, he exited out of the messages and placed the phone on the glass end table. Kicking his feet off the recliner he stood up and walked over to his childhood sweetheart. "Kyoko? Are you all right?" He asked, brushing her bangs from her face with his fingertips. Tucking them gently behind her ear, he then slid his hand around her neck.

"I think so," Kyoko replied hoarsely. "What are you doing out here?"

"Got awoken early." Unable to restrain himself, Sho pulled her into his arms and gently stroked her long hair. He could feel her resistance. Bringing his lips to her ear, he closed his eyes and whispered compassionately. "God, I love you Kyoko."

Kyoko's already stammering heart lit up like fireworks at the confession. Liquid burned her eyes as they sought escape from the confines. Lids slid shut as she tight reciprocated the hug. Burying her face against him, Kyoko cried softly. Feeling him loosen his grip, she curled her fingers into this white shirt, holding him even closer. "Don't let go. Just hold me, please."

Feeling the moisture of her sadness soak through the material, dampening his skin, Sho felt a searing rage inside of him. He had always admired the lead singer of the number one rock band. Never in a million years could he have imagined such a great talent to cause so much agony to someone so simple and undeserving. "It's okay. I'll never let you go Kyoko."

Finding herself unable to breathe clearly Kyoko reluctantly pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Lifting her head, she looked deeply into Shotaro's worried eyes and smiled. "I'm happy to be there with you."

The singer held his lips tightly closed for fear of doing something rash. Nodding, he led her back into the apartment and sat her down upon the couch. Taking his place beside her, he faced her took her hands in his. Bringing them up, he gently pressed his lips to her knuckles. After a few moments, he lowered her hands and gazed longingly into her eyes. "Kyoko, I know this is going to be hard, but I need you to tell me everything." When she opened her mouth to argue, Sho placed his hand over her lips quieting her. "No. I refuse to be kept in the dark any longer. Please, if you've ever cared for me, just tell me everything."

Kyoko gently grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from her. Bowing her head, she sniffled and nodded slowly. "It's not pretty Sho. I'm so… I'm so ashamed of it all."

Cupping her face, he lifted her gaze to his. "I don't care how dark it is. It won't change what I feel for you."

"How can you say that?" Kyoko asked passionately, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Once I tell you, you'll never be able to see me the same again! It's so…"

Pulling her in, Sho kissed her to silence. Pulling away, he rested his head against hers. "I don't care dammit. I promise you Kyoko, I won't change."

Licking her lips, Kyoko nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Miroku signed the lease for his new house just as his phone chimed. Handing the pen over to the landlord, he grabbed his phone and saw that he had a new text. As his eyes quickly scanned the small black words, a satisfied smile crept across his lips.

**Your clue helped. But she also told me everything. Please tell me you're nothing like your sickening family? 'Cause if you are, we're going to have a serious problem.**

He quickly sent a reply and then gave his attention back to the landlord. "So, would it be possible for me to just pay for the whole year in advance?"

The elderly man's eyes grew as his frail lips parted. He blinked multiple times with awe.

Miroku unsure of the expression, continued, further shocking him. "I can in cash if you prefer?"

Shaking his head, the man smiled revealing a missing tooth. "Not necessary. You can pay in advance, but cash is not necessary." He reached out and lightly patted the young man's shoulder. "You look like such a nice young boy."

Miroku bowed politely to the elder. "Thank you very much sir. This is a lovely home. I'm looking forward to making it my own."

"Are you sure you don't want to buy it? I originally wanted to rent it out, but I have a feeling about you."

The former drummer chuckled. "I want to make sure my friend likes it first."

Smiling, the old man also chuckled. "I understand completely." He then turned away from Miroku and stepped out into the large garden.

Miroku took one last look around and felt a great sense of satisfaction seep deep within him. _He'll never find you here, I'm sure of it._

* * *

"You're fucking serious?" Sho asked as he paced the living room. "I can't believe your mother! That bitch. If I knew what she was doing, I would have—"

Kyoko stood up and walked over, halting him. She cupped his face and smiled sadly. "Look, it's all in the past now. She can't hurt me anymore."

Sho grabbed her wrists tightly and looked deeply into her eyes, his displeasure boldly obvious. "What kind of woman does that Kyoko? She sold you to him like some fucking prostitute! The idea of someone touching you so… Without your consent, it pisses me off. I would have killed him."

Her hand immediately found purchase on his lips. "Don't ever talk like that!"

Pulling her hands away, he leaned down to her level. "I don't care Kyoko. If I knew that you were being hurt like that, I would have slit his throat without a moment's hesitation." Seeing her tears, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kyoko replied, nuzzling against him. "I'm sorry I never told you that my mother did that."

"How old were you?" Sho asked quietly afraid of the answer.

"I was fourteen when she sold my body to him." She could feel his fingers tightening around her. Even though the pressure of his grasp started hurting, she felt blessed to be loved so dearly. "I don't know what shocked me more, the fact that she let him use me like that or the fact that she sold me to his family."

Sho kissed her head and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm the typhoons of his anger. "It doesn't sound like this Reino is any better."

Kyoko pulled away at the mention of her husband. "I should be thankful. He hasn't touched me yet."

"I won't ever let him," Sho snapped automatically. Seeing the surprise in ochre orbs, she gulped and looked away. "Sorry."

"Hey Sho," Kyoko whispered.

"Yeah?"

She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him. "I love you." Then she kissed him ardently.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. I have created a schedule so I can update my stories on a more regular basis. Starting up, I will be updating Chains on Sundays. You can get the schedule for all of my stories on my profile. If you get a chance, please drop me a line. Take care everyone! See you Sunday!**


	17. Chapter 17: Revenge

**Chapter 17: Revenge**

Kyoko sat on the lounge chair on the balcony and strummed Sho's guitar, reading the music sheets inside the guitar case. As she followed the notes, she bobbed her head to the beat. Getting familiar with the tune, she closed her eyes and felt her heart open with emotion. Suddenly words popped into her mind and she sang.

_I want nothing else!  
__Seeing that face tainted eyes  
__I want nothing else!  
__Screaming lungs bloody lies  
__I want nothing else!_

_A thousand years  
__In a mirror of snow  
__I twirl in shrieking fears  
__Drowning in my sorrow  
__Wishing you were here  
__I dance to draw near  
__I want nothing else!_

_I want nothing else!  
__Seeing that face tainted eyes!  
__I want nothing else!  
__Crying, bleeding with lies  
__I want nothing else!  
_

_Is it ever enough  
__Strangled by this black hole  
__Is it ever fucking enough  
__Washing away my very soul  
__Will it be enough?  
__I just want nothing else!_

_I want nothing else!  
__Wrap your arms around me  
__I want nothing else!  
__Stroke my hair, let me breathe  
__I want nothing else…  
__I just want nothing else…_

* * *

Sho stood by the sliding doors, watching with his beloved with unfathomable admiration. His eyes burned with tears from the pain in the words he was listening to. He watched as she carefully placed the guitar down and then wiped her own tears off her cheeks. Leaning back into the recliner, she looked to the skies with a dreadful smile. Fingers curled around the smartphone glued to his ear as he quietly slipped back into the apartment.

"Was that…Kyoko?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Yes," Sho replied with raspy voice.

"I never knew she could sing like that," the former drummer continued after a moment of awkward silence. "If it sounded that good from here, I can only imagine what it must be like in person." Sho sniffled and Miroku chuckled. "I would expect nothing less."

"I never knew how much pain she had in her life. I lived with her for so long and I was so goddamned clueless." Sho confessed without realizing it. "I was so focused on my own childish shit to pay attention to the bloody wrists and the broken heart."

Miroku gulped. He knew what the boy felt as he himself had felt the same sort of guilt many times, just never on the same level. A part of him wanted to let the singer comfort her, while his heart longed and pleaded to comfort Kyoko himself. Listening to another man speak so compassionately about a woman that he had grown to love so dearly felt almost surreal.

"Miroku?" Sho muttered when he didn't reply for a long time.

"Apologies," he cleared his throat to hide his own threatening tears. "Look, I think you should convince her to record that song with you on your new record."

Sho was silenced with awe.

"Knowing Kyoko she won't want to do it, but talent like that should not be kept from the world."

Glancing to the sliding doors, Sho smiled. "You're absolutely right. She's never going to agree to this."

Miroku chuckled. "Give it a try. If it she still doesn't come around then I'll to talk to her when I see her tomorrow."

Sho nodded. "I'll talk to her. But, there is something that I want to ask you."

"Why don't I like the tone of your voice?" Miroku replied noticing the solemnity.

"She'll have to go back eventually, won't she? I just—"

"Want to know how much time you have with her?" The silver-eyed billionaire finished. "Don't worry about that. Your only concern should be her well-being. Let me handle all of the minor details."

Sho nodded again. "I better let you go then. I'll text you her response."

"Sounds good." With that Miroku pulled the phone from his ear and disconnected the call. Leaning back in the leather chair of his office, all he could think about was the strife between him and Reino. The look in those lavender eyes told him that the younger sibling was being genuine in his desires to seek Kyoko's redemption. But then again, how many times had he fallen for the same tricks?

As he pondered the dilemma a soft knock rang upon the doors to the office. Glancing towards the light-colored wood, he yelled for them to enter. Seeing the familiar face of the house maid, he sat straight up and smiled to her. "How can I help you Cho?"

She stood with her hands held tightly about her, head bowed, thin brows slightly scrunched with a look of despairing anxiety upon her eyes.

Miroku stood up and walked over to her. He gently placed his hands upon her shoulders and spoke to her in a stern, yet calming voice. "Tell me, what's the matter?"

She slowly looked up with tears glimmering upon her large orbs. "It's Tetsuya-sama," she whimpered. Feeling the drummer's fingers tighten upon her shoulders, she blinked in attempt to keep the tears at bay, but found them escaping like fugitives. "He's in the hospital sir."

Miroku's eyes widened at the news. "Where?"

"H-he's in Tokyo Metro Matsuzawa sir."

Without another word, Miroku returned to the chair, grabbed his leather jacket and then stormed out leaving a worried Cho to her solitude.

* * *

A figure clad in faded jeans, wearing a V-neck black cotton shirt and black gloves stood above the body of a badly beaten Tetsuya Ryusaki. Thick drops of blood dripped from the leather-clad knuckles onto the ruffled and dirty dress shirt of the man on the ground.

His eyes and jaw were horribly swollen, while large gashes split his lower and upper lips. When he opened his mouth to speak, perfectly white teeth were glazed over with syrupy combination of blood and saliva. His eyes fluttered painfully as he looked up at his attacker and smiled. "You will _never_ get away with this."

The attacker scoffed, kneeling beside the man. He reached out and grabbed him by the collar heaving him up. Reino balled his hands tightly and then punched his uncle over and over again. When the man groaned and then curled away from him, he walked around and kicked Tetsuya in the stomach with as much power as possible. Seeing the man bringing his knees together in a fetal position, looking helpless only brought images of a helpless Kyoko to his mind. "Did you ever stop to think how you were hurting a child?" When the man didn't reply, he kicked him again and again, eliciting sounds of cracking ribs. "ANSWER ME!" Feeling his rage boil over, he bent over, grabbed his uncle's shirt and forced him up. He then slammed him against the black Rolls Royce Ghost and looked at the barely identifiable face of his father's brother.

With little strength remaining in his body, Tetsuya began laughing at his own predicament. Never in a million years did he expect Reino Ryusaki to grow a compassionate heart towards a woman that he had spent a fifth of his life despising. "You can do what you want to me, Reino. But know that no matter what happens, Kyoko belongs to me."

Pulling him from the car, he brought his knee to the man's gut and then punched him in the face. When he fell to the ground, Reino spat on him. "She's _my_ wife. Mine. She will _never_ be yours ever again! You will never touch her with your filthy hands ever again!"

"So much love for a slut you hate. Who would have thought that you'd have such a heart," Tetsuya squawked as he tried to roll onto his stomach in an effort to stand.

"You're right. I did despise her. I hated her for everything she represented. I won't lie to you. I don't know if I still hate her or not. I know that I don't love her." _At least not yet…_ "But the idea that you, a man who was supposed to the symbol of Ryusaki honor, could _fuck_ a fourteen year old like she's some fucking whore pisses me off!" Reino kicked him in the gut, sending him flying onto his back. Then he strode over and stomped his foot over Tetsuya's groin, making him cry out with excruciating force. "You don't deserve to have these!" Taking a step back, he mustered more wrath-soaked strength and kicked him in between the legs once, twice.

Turning towards the car, Reino splattered the excess blood all over the windows of his uncle's insanely expensive vehicle. Hearing the old man's voice, he glanced over his shoulder and glared at him with murderous intent.

"I think you're just jealous." The elder fought through the ferocious agony that thundered through every inch of his body. He rolled onto this side and then slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. Legs held close, knees bent with hands pressed against the dirt and dead foliage carpeted floors of the abandoned warehouse. He lifted his head and cringed as the wound on his neck throbbed. "You must be upset that I got to taste such a delicious morsel before you. She willingly spread her milky legs for a man such as myself, while you're left alone in the cold with your own unfaithful hands." He chuckled as he reminisced about her skin. "I can't wait to touch her again, feel her flesh beneath my palms."

Images of Kyoko began to flash before Reino's eyes as he thought of her innocence. Her timid attitude on their wedding night. Her reaction to his every touch and kiss. The way her eyes grew with heartbreak when she caught him with those women. Her crumpled form before him on the bedroom floor. The way she ran from him like he was an evil, hateful bastard… _No… Kyoko's nothing like that…NO!_ He turned around so quickly, sending a powerful right hook to Tetsuya's jaw that it turned to a large black blur of movement.

The old man's face collided with the hard cement as a few blood-spattered teeth feel from his open, cracked lips. Looking down, he saw his uncle's hands and felt his rage explode. Reaching down, he grabbed Tetsuya's hands and admired his long thin fingers. "You touched her with these disgusting fingers, didn't you?"

The Ryusaki head looked up at his nephew and read the frightening intentions like an open book. All of a sudden his lecherous expression changed to one of complete terror. His bleeding mouths parted to beg and plead, but they came a little too late.

Holding the dirty and blood drenched hand, Reino grabbed Ryusaki's fingers one by one and snapped them backwards, filling the abandoned space with sounds of breaking bones. His shrieks of torment echoed around the eerie complex, but fell on deaf ears to his executioner. Seeing the torn skin and muscle in the middle finger, Reino closed his eyes and was instantly assaulted with visions of Tetsuya molesting Kyoko. Teeth met teeth as he tightly clenched his jaw in pure, unadulterated fury.

Dropping the now useless hand, Reino straddled his uncle and punched him over and over and over and over again. "You son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to fucking destroy you!" Even after Tetsuya lost consciousness, the Ghoul kept hitting him. All Reino saw lying before him was a corporeal rendering of all the sins he had committed against Kyoko since the day she moved in….

_The numerous times he tried to get her to sleep with him during their teen years…  
__The way he constantly yelled at her…  
__The daily dose of painful insults…  
__The humiliation he bestowed upon her during their years in high school… Sending out naked pictures of her, starting rumors that she was a whore...  
__The pranks he had played on her to illustrate her lack of worth as a human being…  
__Cheating on her…  
__Leaving her to die in Okinawa…  
Comparing her to trash, no less than trash, on the night he was supposed to announce her proudly as his wife..._

When he finally stopped, he found himself trembling terribly. He crawled off the unmoving body of Tetsuya Ryusaki and slinked away until his back collided with the black Rolls. Running bloody gloved fingers through his sweat soaked hair, he washed himself of every sin he had committed against the girl he barely knew. A few tears fell from his narrowed violet orbs. Placing his hands upon the concrete, he pushed up and stood. Looking down at the pathetic heap that was his Uncle, he scoffed. "If you ever go near her again, I'll fucking _kill_ you."

Turning away from the scene, he began to walk towards the black 1199 Panigale R Ducati parked fifty feet away. Bringing his right hand to his mouth, he grabbed the Velcro snap with his teeth and loosed the glove. Pulling it off, he then fetched his phone from his back pocket and called for an ambulance, anonymously. Pulling the other glove off, he stuffed them into his front side pocket and then grabbed his black matte helmet. He snapped it on, got on the bike and turned it on. Giving one last sneering glance towards the monster on the ground, he shook his head with revulsion and drove off.

* * *

Kyoko awoke outside on the balcony, basking in the warmth of the sun. Hearing the feint ringing of her cell phone, she began to rummage beneath the guitar, which lay in its case. Finding it her heart froze. Tapping the green button, she gulped before answering. "Yes, Ryusaki-sama?"

"Kyoko-chan, I'm so glad that I was able to catch you," Yuuya answered the greeting. "I hope that I am not disturbing you."

"Of course not," Kyoko said as she looked around and stood up straighter. Her heart began to race as her adrenaline pumped like crazy. _Does he know that I left him? Is calling to collect? Oh no… Sho!_

"Kyoko, unfortunately there has been a tragic incident in the Ryusaki house. I will need you to meet me at the hospital immediately."

Kyoko's hand snaked up and clutched the fabric over her heart. "What is the matter Ryusaki-sama? Is it… Reino…?"

When there was silence, her heart began to thrash uncontrollably. "Ryusaki-sama…?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he'll need you at the hospital immediately. Should I send for a car to come get you?"

Kyoko's eyes widened. _Oh gods if they found me at Sho's, forget me, who knows what they'll do to him! _

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Uh… N-no that's n-not necessary," she stammered nervously. "I'm sorry, but that's not necessary sir. I'll have Miroku bring me immediately. I'm with him right now." When there was silence on the other end, Kyoko could feel her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach.

"I see. Then I shall I see you promptly." With that he hung up immediately.

"Is everything okay father? Will she be coming?" Miroku asked as he sat across the elder in the stretch limousine.

Yuuya observed his elder son carefully, rubbing his lips carefully. "Of course son. She said she will be arriving soon." When Miroku nodded and then returned his attention to his phone, Yuuya fell into deep thought of the children of his household. _What are you all keeping from me? When I find out…_

* * *

**A/N: The poem above _is_ mine and that is the only thing that's mine. SB and it's characters are not mine. :P All right, see you all next week. If you can pleeeeaase review. Have a great weekend you all!**


	18. Chapter 18: Wounds

**Chapter 18: Wounds**

Miroku sat in the private waiting section, restlessly tapping his foot upon the carpeted floor. Resting his palm over his lips, he looked off into the distance and contemplated his uncle's situation. From the sounds of it, Tetsuya had been beaten pretty close to death. He couldn't lie he didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for the lecher. But still, he couldn't help but wonder who would be brave enough to attack a man of his stature and import. He also found it to be a bit peculiar for all of this to come about after the previous night's events. _Then again, the man is an evil tyrant. It's no secret that his list of enemies grows far and wide. _Leaning forward he raked his hair back and sighed. _I'm just being stupid. This is nothing more than a coincidence. Reino could give a rat's ass and Sho was with her the entire time. There is no one else left to defend her in such a way. _His thoughts were interrupted as Yuuya walked over and sat down beside him.

"Are you okay son?" He affectionately patted his second born on the back.

Miroku nodded. "I will be father." Turning his head, he offered the man a small smile. "I am just worried about Uncle Tetsu," he lied.

Yuuya nodded in agreement. "I am also worried about him." Dropping his arm to his lap, he leaned back into the comfortable leather seat and looked to the ground. "I want you to know that I will find out who did this. And when I do, he will be sorry he ever met a Ryusaki." Looking up, he offered the young man a grin filled with authority.

Miroku shuddered as he watched his father stand and depart. _Of course you're no less than the leech lying on that operating table. I'm starting to wonder if Reino had been right about you all along._ Shoving off the chair, he glanced towards the hallway and froze. Gorgeous ash-grey eyes broadened at the sight of her. He quickly ran over, meeting her halfway. "Kyoko, you finally made it." When she stopped before him, without thinking he took her in his arms in an embrace. Kyoko rested her head upon his shoulder and returned the hug with equal compassion. When they parted, he slid his hands down her arms to entwine his fingers with hers. Quickly running his gaze down her body, he smirked. "You're looking a lot better," he said with a low voice.

Kyoko smiled faintly. "Thank you. I feel a little better." She tightened her hands around his and looked into his eyes. "Is he okay? Your father told me—"

He crinkled his brows with confusion. "I know that you had to come per family obligation, but you don't have to pretend to care. I know that I don't."

Kyoko was awed. "Look, I know that you two have your problems, but he's your brother."

"What?" Miroku answered feeling utterly lost. "Wait a minute. Who are you here to see?"

"I'm—"

"What are you two doing?" Reino chimed in as he stepped up behind Kyoko, freshly showered and neatly dressed.

Kyoko spun about with parted lips of total shock. "Reino, you're okay." She quickly looked him over, searching for any possible injuries. He was dressed in normal attire—dark jeans with a black turtle neck sweater and black leather gloves—free of any sort of pain.

"Of course I am," he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Leaning in, the Ghoul kissed her cheek softly. Pulling back he saw the tint of her cheeks and smiled. "Besides, I should be asking you that question." He eyed her curiously, sensing her sudden anxiety.

"Kyoko," Miroku called her attention. "Why did you think that he was here?"

"Your father," she croaked uncomfortably. "He told me that Reino was…"

"And you came to see me?" Reino interrupted again.

Kyoko slowly turned to him and held her lips together. She admired him for a moment. The way that he looked at her was evident enough that a change had occurred in the man, but she couldn't figure out what that change was. "Of course I came," she finally spoke. "No matter our differences, you're still my husband."

Miroku instantly caught the effect of her words on his little brother. The flicker across his eyes. The way his lips parted, speechless. Most annoyingly the way he stared at her, with growing intrigue. _I don't care how much you change, she'll never be yours. You don't deserve her!_

"There you all are," Yuuya said as he approached the trio from behind the drummer. When they all turned to him, he looked up curious with gauging eyes and smiled. "I see that you've made it Kyoko-chan. I'm so glad."

She bowed in greeting to her father-in-law. When she stood up again, she was caught off guard when he walked up to her and hugged her. Awkwardly wrapping her arms around him, Kyoko froze when his breath touched her ear.

"I want you to know that Miroku came with me in the limo." He pulled away and relished in her frightened eyes. "Come now," he continued, speaking to everyone, never breaking his stare from Kyoko. "The doctor would like to speak to us about Tetsuya's injuries." Dropping his arms from her shoulder, he turned around and walked towards the private ICU room.

Reino bowed his head, imagining the list of injuries that was about to be delivered before the family. He felt proud and satisfied knowing that he was the inflictor of such agony. He was about to follow his old man, when his wife's voice attracted him. Looking up, he mentally cursed with jealousy.

"Oh no," Kyoko grabbed Miroku's arm with desperation. "He knows! Oh my god he knows!"

"Shh, calm down babe." He cupped her face and drowned in her worried honey orbs. "What are you talking about?"

Kyoko breathed deeply. "When I spoke to him on the phone, I told him that I would be arriving with you. But you were there sitting across from him. I didn't know… I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that," he berated in response. "If he knows you lied then he's not going to stop until he finds out why." He couldn't deny it. Kyoko getting caught lying would bode atrociously for her.

Reino walked up to Kyoko and pulled his brother's hands from her face. Glaring at the taller men, he turned towards her. "I'll take care of it."

Kyoko shook her head. "That won't work because I thought you were here, remember? Even if that wasn't the case, I don't want your help. I don't need it."

"Good thing I don't care what you want," Reino quipped rudely. Seeing her brows scrunch with rage, he looked away. "You wouldn't have had to lie if it wasn't for my uncle and… It's my fault. So, I'll take care of it. Now let's go before they get suspicious."

Kyoko watched her husband with amazement as he walked away from her. _He admitted that he was at fault… I must have heard wrong…_

* * *

Yuuya stood in his brother's exquisitely spacious hospital room and felt his blood boiling. The normally well-built man laid in the large bed, with multiple bruises and bandages across his face, bandages around his head, a tube snaked out from beneath the blankets around towards the edge of the bed. There were cuts and scrapes upon his lips, forehead and neck. His left hand was in a cast almost down to his elbow. The once proud leader of the Ryusaki household and corporate empire looked weak and broken. Hearing the door behind him open, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Miroku enter with the doctor. "Where are Reino and Kyoko-chan?"

"I asked them to wait outside," Miroku answered politely. "I thought it would be uncomfortable for so many people to be in here."

Yuuya nodded.

The doctor walked around the two men and walked over to his patient checking the monitors. Afterwards, he gestured for both men to take a seat on the lavish leather couch beside the window, which had the curtains drawn and blinds tightly shut. "You will want to sit down for this, Yuuya-sama."

Yuuya sat, but Miroku chose to stand with his arms crossed over his chest. He spoke first. "With all due respect sir, please just tell us of my uncle's injuries. No sugarcoating or bullshitting is required."

The older man regarded the silver-haired celebrity carefully and then nodded. "As you wish. Let's start from the most serious of his injuries." He grabbed the chair beside the bed and pulled it over to the couch. He looked to Miroku one more time, asking the man to sit. When he finally obliged, the doctor cleared his throat and continued. "Before I begin I must say that your brother was _beaten_ into his current state. Whoever did this to him must have held a great amount of hatred for the man to be able to elicit such powerful results. It has been a long time since I've witnessed this kind of severity from a mere beating."

Miroku felt a nervous flutter within the deepest pit of his stomach. He glanced to his father and saw the stoicism upon his face, but he knew better. Even as the doctor spoke, Yuuya must have been plotting the perfect revenge for the culprit. Shuddering, he licked his lips and turned to the doctor, trying to force his father's emotions from his mind.

"The worst of his injuries was the injury to his brain. Ryusaki-sama suffered from what we call a closed-head injury. It can be caused by trauma to the head such as a strong blow. There are numerous types of closed-head injuries and he suffered the worst. It's called intracranial hematoma. It occurs when the brain is forced against the inside of the skull, which results in a pool of blood just outside of the blood vessels of the brain. It can also cause a pool of blood between the skill and brain, which is what Ryusaki-sama had. Because of this, we had to operate immediately to drain the blood. There were also some contusions on the frontal lobe, on the bottom on the left. This section of the brain controls speech. We won't know for sure, but there is a chance that he may not be able to speak when he awakens."

An image of his uncle being punched or kicked to such a state instantly flooded the former Ghoul's mind, causing his jaw to drop. _So even if he does survive this, he won't be able to name his attacker… How convenient._ Realizing that he was being rude, he shook his head and took a deep breath.

Yuuya looked to his son, reached out and gently placed his hand on the young man's knee, mistaking his behavior for concern and rage. The billionaire himself kept his head held high and nodded for the doctor to continue.

"He also suffered from quite a few broken ribs. One of his ribs was so badly broken that it managed to puncture his lung. This caused a pneumothorax, which is a collection of air around the lungs. The pressure needed to be relieved so we had to insert a chest tube."

Unable to sit idly by, listening to this recitation of agony, Yuuya shoved out off the couch and walked over to his brother's side. He sat down and stared at every bruise and cut, engraving it into his mind for future reference.

Miroku turned from his father and leaned forward, gently placing his hand upon the nervous doctor's wrist. "I know that it's difficult having to explain all of this, especially to a man such as my father. I can assure you that my father doesn't harm the messenger."

The doctor nodded and reluctantly kept going. "Ryusaki-sama also suffered from some severe testicular injuries as well. It seems that whoever his attacker was must have made a point to concentrate their attacks on this region of the body. Once again, although it's not entirely unheard of, but I haven't witnessed an injury of this degree just from physical abuse."

Miroku's eyes widened. _So it was personal. Very fucking personal. _He leaned back on the couch and began to rummage through a mental list of suspects as the doc went on. "The injury, specifically is called hematoceles. It occurs when blood collects under a layer of the protective covering around the testicles themselves. In the end we had to remove one of them. The last of his serious injuries was done to his left arm. Each of his fingers was horribly broken. The middle finger was the worst as the bone had snapped completely, some parts shattered. In short, if Ryusaki-sama awakens and survives this ordeal, he will need extensive therapy. Even then there is no guarantee that he will ever be the same as he was."

An excruciatingly tense silence hung in the air for a long few minutes after the doctor had finished. When finally stood from his brother's side, he walked over to his son and spoke grimly. "Please excuse us, son." Without another word, Miroku stood up and exited the hospital room.

* * *

Reino placed his hands on either side of the wall behind Kyoko, caging her in. They were all alone in the private waiting area. After Miroku and Yuuya left to tend to Tetsuya, he felt a severe urge to speak to his wife, to be near her, to find out how she was doing, where she had been. But she seemed so afraid of him that it just irked him even more. So he cornered her for a confrontation. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

Kyoko placed her palms against the cold white washed walls behind her and gulped. "Why shouldn't I be?" She answered boldly, never wavering from their stare off. "You haven't given me a reason to feel relaxed around you."

Reino brought his mouth closer to hers. "And if I apologized?"

Kyoko scoffed angrily. "Hell hasn't frozen over yet, has it?" _What is wrong with me? I just can't seem to stop myself today…_

"Looks like someone grew a spine overnight," Reino mumbled bitterly.

"There is only so much a person can take Reino. Even if the person is a worthless piece of trash like me."

Stunned, He pulled his head back and just stared at her. Her cheeks were beautifully red. Lips held tightly together as her eyes screamed with a livid passion he had never seen before. "So you were in the room when I said those things."

Kyoko turned her face from him. "I'm always there. You just never seem to notice."

Her words shot holes of guilt through his heart. He knew that he had treated her horribly, but the reality of it all just kept blowing him away. He closed his eyes and swallowed his pride. _I can't run from it. If I keep running away then I'm no different than that damned pedophile._ Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he reached up with his gloved hand and cupped Kyoko's face. She flinched at the contact of the cool material and then looked at him with a puzzled expression. He touched his forehead to hers and slowly opened his eyes. "For all of the hurtful words I've said, for all of the cruel ways I have treated you, for all of the bullshit and pain that I have created, I'm deeply sorry…Kyoko. I may not deserve it, but I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Pushing off the wall, he backed away never averting his gaze from hers.

Kyoko's heart hammered away with his apology. His voice was filled with such sincerity that deep down, even if she wanted to deny it she couldn't fight the honesty behind his words. Not only did he ask for forgiveness, but he did so with purest intent. _It can't be the same man…_

Miroku stepped out of the room and made the short trek down the hallway to the waiting area. As he turned, he stopped. Seeing Kyoko and Reino together, he quickly stepped back and pressed his back to the wall. He closed his eyes and listened to every word uttered. When she snapped at him, Miroku smiled. _I see getting out is already doing you some good, my love._

Relaxing his hands, he slipped them into his pockets and rested his head back against the wall. Then all of a sudden, Reino's apology misted to his ears, flooding him with shock. _No!_ Pushing off the wall, he quietly stepped around the corner. Noticing the way he cupped her cheek, the intensity of their stares—Miroku felt his world shake. When he looked over at his friend and beloved, his could feel the sting of strings tightening around his heart, suffocating his very resolve. _No… Don't forgive him Kyoko, he doesn't deserve you…_ _Please, don't fall for him. Not when there are others who love you so passionately…_


	19. Chapter 19: Hate

**Hey All. Just an FYI, italicized quotes are yelling and shouting. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Hate**

Turning the corner, Miroku headed towards the large parlor. Dropping his head, he fiddled with the buttons on the ends of the long black sleeves. After undoing them, he began to roll them back neatly when he heard his name from behind. Halting, he turned about and smiled sweetly. "What are you doing here?" When she reached him, he placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

Kyoko bowed her head sheepishly. "I know that it sounds silly, but I wanted to speak with Reino."

A shiver trailed the drummer's spine. He slipped his hands into his pockets and admired her carefully. Her cheeks had a lovely sheen of color to them. Her long ebon hair was pulled back in a ponytail, giving him a clear view of the beads of sweat that kissed her forehead. "What about?" He finally asked kindly.

Kyoko took a step passed her dearest friend as she tried to compose her thoughts. "He seemed different today. I don't know really know how to describe it, but when we were talking I just got this unusual vibe from him."

"And you wanted to know if what you felt was real?" He continued for her feeling his heart skip with sudden anxiety. Looking up to her, their eyes met as she nodded slowly. Miroku sighed, but gave every effort to conceal his concern. "For the time being he's in the parlor with father. I was actually just headed that way—"

"_Have you lost your fucking mind?"_ Yuuya's shouting voice sounded from behind the double sliding doors of the parlor, doors that were ever-so-slightly cracked.

Kyoko immediately turned around and faced the entrance, eyes widening with surprise at the outburst. She felt Miroku take his place beside her, tensing at the sounds of arguments. She reached out and gently placed her hand on his arm in an effort to comfort his worry. He looked at her with thanks glistening in his eyes.

Miroku tried to focus his attentions on the two voices, but simply couldn't hear his brother's responses. The only sounds that ever reached their ears were those of shouting and yelling.

* * *

"Don't yell father," Reino replied nonchalantly. He rested back into the large leather seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "You'll give yourself a heart attack. One Ryusaki in the ICU is more than enough for me."

Yuuya stalked over to his son, reached down and grabbed him by the collar heaving him out of comfort. "Your insolence will be your undoing, Reino."

He grabbed his elder's wrists and painfully wrung himself free of the grasp. Stepping around his father, he turned to face him with a glare dripping in rage. "I really don't understand why you give a rat's ass."

"_She's your wife for Heaven's sake!"_ Yuuya shouted, hands balled into tight fists by his side. "_Show some respect! What will people think if they knew of your…situation?!"_

He could feel his veins getting unbearable hot with emotion. Closing his eyes tightly, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to calm down. Still refusing to raise his voice, he turned away from his father before answering. "Kyoko is her own person. She doesn't need me to tell her what to do and what not to do."

"You will bring her back to this house, do you understand me?" Yuuya demanded, lowering his voice a tid bit. "I will _not_ have a woman of the Ryusaki house prancing about. Quite frankly I don't care what sort of problems you two are having, but she _must_ be brought back."

Reino abruptly faced the head of household and stormed up to him, breaking his resolve to remain poised. "_Why? So you can sell her off for another fuck?_"

Yuuya's slap thundered through the large parlor, leaving the two men in excruciating silence. His fingers and palm stung from the attack. It had been many, many years since he had struck his impudent youngest son so violently. Refusing to back down, he bore his stern stare into his son.

Reino placed his clammy palm upon his cheek as it burned and ached. He had been slapped before, by his father, by women, but never had one felt as painful as this. Dropping his hand, he slowly turned his head and matched the death glares he was receiving.

"Careful son," Yuuya spoke dropping his voice immensely. "One would start believing that you actually have feelings for your wife." Seeing a light flicker in the lilac eyes challenging him, Yuuya grinned.

No matter if it was what he wanted most, Reino could not allow Kyoko to return to this house. He knew that if she returned now, in the midst of all the chaos surrounding his Uncle's attack that she would end up being the center of its fallout. He closed his eyes as the choices laid themselves out before him. Mentally cursing himself for what he was about to do, he braced himself and jumped head first into the arctic hell that awaited him.

"_Answer me dammit when I am talking to you!" _Yuuya yelled into his son's face, growing vastly impatient with the little bastard.

"_Do you honestly believe that I would want a woman as stained as _that_ living in my fucking house? I don't give a shit who the head of this household is! You forced me to marry some slut without so much as informing me of her disgusting deeds! She will NEVER be a part of my life father! Never!"_ Reino could feel his heart frantically assaulting its confines for escape. His nails dug into his palms as he tightened the fists by his side. Glancing to his father's mouth as it opened for what was more than likely the berating of lifetime, he was stunned when the parlor doors slid open. His eyes widened as his jaw fell.

Miroku stood at the mouth, brows furrowed with seething rage unlike any he had ever seen on his the young man. After a moment's awe, he noticed a smaller figure standing behind his second son and felt his chest swell with sadistic satisfaction. Glancing to Reino, he saw that the man had just tied his noose. "Well, well. I see that your lack of manners is finally starting to rub off on my finest."

Ignoring his father, Reino began to walk towards them when Miroku stepped up and placed his hands flat against his chest.

"Don't Reino," Miroku spoke quietly to his sibling. "Not now."

"You don't understand," he whispered in turn to the taller man. "I have to make her understand." He fought his brother's restrains desperately. "Please, _let me go! Damn you_!"

Kyoko clutched her heart as she stepped away from the group of Ryusaki. Large eyes of gold swam in a sea of warm tears. "_Stay away from me!"_ She screamed, clenching her lids shut. Drops of sparkling liquid rolled down flushed features as the final string that tied her to the man labeled 'husband' tore and broke. "_Just stay the hell away from me!"_

"Dammit Kyoko! Listen to me!" Reino persisted. Grabbing his brother's wrist, he tried to pry the claw away, but Miroku only dug his fingers into the black material utilizing his strength to keep the heartbreaker at bay. "It's not what you think! I promise you!"

Miroku could feel his brother's enraged beating heart pulsing against his palm. He slowly turned his head towards his father and felt his stomach sink. The elder looked positively harmonious. It made him. _You really are the son of bitch that Reino had always thought you to be. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! _

"You had me fooled," Kyoko spoke unable to tear her eyes off her spouse. "For the briefest second I actually thought you had changed. I can't believe I let myself fall victim to such an act." Her back touched the cold window of the hallway. She could feel her knees trembling to stand. "I was such a goddamned idiot."

"Kyoko, please…" Reino pleaded as his body stopped struggling. Facing his only salvation, he whispered into his brother's ear. "You have to make her understand. I didn't fucking mean any of it. I was trying to help her. Tell me that you at least believe me brother."

Silver eyes of disappointment focused on violet gems pooled with desperation. "I cannot. You have deceived her so many times with such a straight face. I honestly don't know if I believe you brother. I'm sorry."

Kyoko shook her head with disgust and then ran down the long, dark hallway as fast as she could. She had never wanted to flee as much as she did now. The embarrassment, the humiliation was seeping into every inch of her veins. A part of her came back because she was too frightened to move forward with Shotaro. What if she was giving up on a chance at true happiness with the man she was obligated to share a life with? What if she stepped too far into a world of sin when she had no reason to? But now, she saw how wrong she was to have ever returned.

Feeling the iron-clad grip upon him slacken, Reino shoved his brother away as hard as he could, sending him to the floor. He broke into a run as he chased his wife. "_Just fucking listen to me! Kyoko…"_

* * *

Yuuya stepped up to his son and offered him his hand. Miroku looked to the offering with distaste. Shoving the hand aside, he heaved himself up and narrowed his eyes into the pleasant expression staring back at him. "What the hell was all of this about, father?"

Yuuya chuckled. "Your brother seems to be under the impression that Kyoko was brought to this house for his pleasure. How naïve, but then again he never was very bright to begin with."

His jaw dropped with astonishment at the blunt revelation. "What are you saying?"

Walking over the bar, he grabbed a crystal glass and the Scotch decanter. Popping the small top he poured himself a double and drank heavily before answering. "When your uncle visited that ryokan and encountered Kyoko, he found himself positively enthralled. We had all believed it a passing infatuation." Adding more to his glass, he capped the decanter and then walked back around, sliding onto the bar stool. He took another sip. "Tetsuya was always a difficult man. Father had wanted him settled down, but he was a womanizing asshole. Kyoko changed that. Something in the woman hooked his heart."

Miroku could feel sweat kissing his palms as he tried to fight the growing storm inside of him. He wanted to say something in her defense, but found his throat to be deserted of moisture. He closed his mouth and tried to gulp. "W-why bother having her marry Reino?"

Yuuya chuckled. "Oh please son. How do you think it would look if a twenty one year old married a man fourteen years her elder? Besides, Reino was so utterly against arranged marriages—"

"You knew he'd never approve of her…" Miroku finished for him.

Finishing his drink, he placed the glass onto the bar and the offered his son a malicious smile. "Kyoko was brought her for Tetsuya, not Reino. Reino is nothing more than the thread that binds her to this house."

"You had to have known that a woman like Kyoko would sooner or later win your son's affections."

"Hmph," standing up, he walked up to his son and stared deeply into Miroku's sickened gaze. "Reino's or _yours_?"

Teeth found teeth as he clenched his jaw tightly shut. _Even if he is the biggest mother fucking asshole I have ever met, he's still my father. I cannot… I mustn't. _

"Reino can love her all he likes, but I will always make sure that she _hates_ him just as much he used to hate her."

"You will never get away with this father," Miroku spat. He forced himself to step away from the elder before he did something irrevocably idiotic.

Yuuya chuckled. "Whose going to stop me, you?"

"No, I will!" Reino shouted as she grabbed his father's shirt and spun him about. Taking his leather clad left hand, he punched the old man in the face. A flurry of excruciating agony seared through his raw knuckles. But filled with such fury, the singer simply brushed it off focusing on the villain before him.

"Reino!" Miroku shouted as he pried his brother from his father and pushed him back. "It's not worth it! Let it go!"

"I'll fucking kill him! Let me go Miroku!"

Miroku stepped behind his brother and hooked his arms under Reino's holding him tightly in place. "It is _not_ worth it brother! Just let it go." Feeling his brother's strength starting to override him, he lowered his voice and whispered. "Think of Kyoko. We need to help her first." With that, Reino relaxed. When Miroku dropped his hands believing the tantrum to have died, they both looked to each other and then fled the parlor.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize that this is a couple of days late. For some reason, I thought that I had already posted this. I'm sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20: Bonds

**Chapter 20: Bonds**

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened tonight?" Sho asked Kyoko as he lightly stroked her long hair. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist as he held her tenderly. They both sat in the middle of the large bed, radiant moonlight flooded through the large bedroom windows basking the room with a warm glow. Feeling her shake her head upon him, he rested his head against hers and then hooked his hands together around her lower back. "Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie."

Breaking from him, Kyoko sniffled and then glared at him with annoyance, making him smile handsomely. "You really are a brat, do you know that?" When he shrugged, she smiled faintly. Raking her hair back, she sighed and scooted back a bit. "I just don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sho answered, bending his knees and draping his arms across the top. He admired the soft kiss of red upon her chicks and the way she lightly bit her lower lip, as if contemplating the end of the earth. "I hate seeing you so lost."

Raising her head, she looked into his sparkling eyes and felt her heart skip. "Why do you care so much about me?" She whispered more to herself then to the man before her. Seeing him chuckle and then shift to move closer, Kyoko swallowed and scootched back a bit more. "Don't Sho," she pleaded. "I'll just ruin you like I do everything else."

Moving closer to her, the singer reached out and grasped her thin wrists pulling her to him. He then cupped her face and drowned in the exquisite luminosity of her eyes. "Then let me be ruined Kyoko. As long as I have you, they could kill me and I'd still be smiling." She gasped quietly as he pulled her in for a romantically sweet smooch.

Her pulse quickened and heat blossomed from her heart to every nerve in her body. Delicate fingers slowly lingered upon his cheek as she parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Slowly she ran her fingertips into his hair, holding him close. Feeling his hand slide beneath the thin material of her shirt, pulling their bodies together, Kyoko felt her spine tingle with cool chills.

"God, I love you so much," Sho whispered into her hot mouth before taking her lips with added vehemence. His hands fought to touch every inch of her skin, to memorize each contour and dip of her small form. To be able to hold her like this again after so long filled him with an unfathomable amount of exhilaration. Running his hands down to her legs, he grabbed her denim clad thighs and pulled her into his lap.

_How can someone who's so amazing possibly love a broken woman like me,_ she thought as his touch filled her with an excitement unlike anything she had ever felt before. Wrapping her legs around him, she felt tiny beads of sweat on the back of her neck. Feeling him explore her mouth with his tongue with such passion, made her realize how parched she had been for him—his hands, his eyes, his heart—for Sho.

Realizing that he was letting his desires get the best of him, Sho hesitantly broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. Heavy breathes circulated through his chest as he closed his eyes and forced his heart to heed restraint.

Kyoko softly brushed his long blonde bangs back and out of his face, leaving his compassionate complexion bare for her gaze. She smiled lovingly at him. Cupping his face, she lifted his eyes to hers and then kissed him cutely. "I love you Sho. I have always loved you. I didn't believe that I would see you again, but here you are." Kyoko pulled him in and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Her lips brushed across his ear as she dropped her voice to a whisper. "I never want to let go of this feeling." Slipping her hands to his chest, she pushed him back and then met his gaze again. She could feel the very strings attached to her heart threatening to break as she beat faster and faster. Gently grazing her teeth upon her lower lip, Kyoko kissed him ardently. "Make love to me Sho," she whispered against his lips.

He had never felt more alive than as he did in that one moment. "Kyoko," he spoke hoarsely. "I can wai—" Words stolen with another tender kiss. Taking her wrists in his clammy hands, Sho pulled her hands from his face and broke away, looking deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

Loosening her wrists, she slid her hands down his palm and entwined her fingers with his, holding tightly. "I've never been more sure of anything else Sho."

* * *

Stripping his shirt off and tossing it to the floor, Reino stalked over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer. Seeing the familiar translucent orange prescription bottle, he grabbed it and then roughly slammed the drawer shut with his knee. "I can't believe that I am related to sick son of a bitch," he whined through clenched teeth. Pushing his thumb against the white cap, he struggled for what felt like an eternity. "Fuck! Goddammit!" He cursed, slamming the small pest into the lavish bed.

Shaking his head, Miroku walked over after closing the bedroom doors and grabbed the bottle. He read the label carefully. His jaw dropped as he lifted his head and stared at his brother with astonished grey eyes. "You're kidding right?"

"Just save it Miroku, I don't need the lecture right now." Unbuttoning his slacks, he walked around the bed and sibling to the large walk-in closet. Disappearing behind a shelf of shirts, he shouted angrily. "My medicinal needs are not important. Finding a way to ruin _him_ is much more important!" After a few moments, Reino stormed back out, still bare-chested donning a fresh pair of dark washed denim pants.

Sighing, the drummer bowed his head with defeat and then collapsed on his brother's bed with irritation. He pressed his thumb to the lid and applied just enough pressure to pop the lid. Raising the bottle up like an offering, he couldn't help but chuckle when the raging beast came around and snatched it from his grasp. "Contrary to what you may believe brother, I think that _that," _he pointed to the bottle that Reino was uplifting into his palm. "Is a bigger a problem then you might think."

After obtaining the amount he desired, he walked over and handed the bottle back to his older brother. As Reino walked to the bar in the corner and poured himself a glass or bourbon, he scowled. "I said don't start."

Closing the bottle, Miroku tossed it into the sea of clothes in Reino's closest, eliciting a flourish of curses from the rock-star. "Oh shut up brother," he spat bitterly. "Hindering your ability to read thoughts is just another way for you to feel numb, not have to face reality."

Exhaling agitation, Reino walked over and sat down beside his brother handing him the glass of booze. "I'm not trying to be numb Miroku. At least not from everybody."

Finishing his sip, he scrunched his nose at the strength of the drink and then gladly handed it back. "Kyoko?" He watched the silver haired devil lay back and pout. "So that's a yes then."

"I can still remember the hate she held for me in Okinawa. Granted what I did was completely rude and inexcusable, but still. The harsh thoughts that flooded her mind were overwhelming even to me. I don't ever want to witness such loathing from her again." Turning his head, he matched the serious stare he was receiving. "I truly despise even admitting this, but you were right. She really didn't deserve the horrible things that I did to her over the years."

Unable to contain his horrid luck, Miroku began laughing. Leaning back against the headboard, he raked his long silvery locks back and cursed his luck. "I can't believe this. You're actually in love aren't you?"

Turning to his side, he propped his head up with his hand and looked upon the laughing Ryusaki with confusion. "What the _hell_ is so funny?"

More mirth.

Rolling his eyes, he turned on his back again and cursed the idiot. "No, I'm not in love with her. To be perfectly frank I don't know her well enough to constitute my feelings as love. Intrigued, fascinated maybe even a tad bit infatuated, but I don't love her."

"Thank God," Miroku blurted out.

Reino's head snapped towards him. "I knew it!" He shouted as he sat up and faced the co-Ghoul. "I knew you were in love with her. You fucking liar."

When he reached out to punch him was when Miroku saw it. He quickly grabbed his brother's hand and pulled it up to his face. "What the fuck is all of this Reino?" He could see the deep, dark red bruises covering his baby brother's knuckles and fingers. A few knuckles even had small cuts and scrapes on them.

Reino violently jerked his hand back and slid off the bed. "It's none of your mother fucking business."

"Oh you're not running away from this," hopping off, he gave chase and grabbed Reino's shoulder roughly turning him back around. "Where did you get those bruises?" When Reino rolled his eyes and looked away, Miroku stepped up closer and raised his voice. "Answer me goddammit!"

"Don't pretend like you don't know Miroku!"

"I want to hear you say it first!"

Grabbing his collar, Reino shoved him back about a foot. "From beating the shit out of the fucking pedophile who dares call himself a Ryusaki!" Pushing him back further, Reino released his brother and ran his fingers through his hair.

Miroku eyes grew wide as he pictured the shattered and bandaged form of his uncle. "You did that to him? _You_ did _all_ of that?"

Silence.

"Fucking hell Reino," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the pressure of the growing migraine. "I don't know if I should thank you or kick your ass."

Closing his eyes, the lead singer pictured the bloody messy form of Tetsuya. His veins burned with a rising adrenaline as his fingers ached for another beating. "When I found out about everything he did to her, I lost it. Whatever the fuck our differences are, she's still a woman and she didn't deserve that sort of…abuse." He choked out raspy voiced.

Carefully observing his brother's tense back, Miroku felt his own fingers curl into his palm as an unspoken rage began to engulf him. Clearing his throat he stood up straighter and walked over to his sibling. Placing his hand on the man's shoulder, he sighed again. "Someone had to do it. Might as well be her husband, right?" When Reino glanced over at him, Miroku offered a soft chortle. "I just hope you realize that even if you are his son, when father finds out, he's going to kill you."

"Hmph," Reino scoffed. "What can Yuuya possibly do to me?" Turning around he grinned. "I'm not afraid of a mother fucking prick like him brother. In fact, I welcome it."


	21. Chapter 21: Broken

**Chapter 21: Broken**

The loud sound of raindrops against the window awoke the singer early. Scrunching his brows with slight frustration, he forced his heavy lids back. As his brown eyes settled into focus, his heart stopped momentarily. Lying beside him, mirroring his position as she slumbered peacefully on her side was the woman had loved so dearly. Her long black bangs hung loosely over her eyes. Her soft naturally tinted lips were parted lightly as she breathed steadily. Her hands lay entwined beneath her head.

Sho ran his gaze over the soft lines of her face. A smile broke his lips as his heart skipped two beats. Reaching out with lightly shaky fingers, he brushed her hair from her face and ran his fingertips down the curve of her cheek. "So it wasn't a dream," he whispered to himself. He ran his fingers down her neck and then glided them over the curve of her shoulder, finally resting at the dip of her waist. "Thank god."

Kyoko stirred every so lightly and then snuggled a bit closer to the warmth emanating from the man before her. Unbroken by the attention she held, she continued to sleep in the most peaceful rest she has had in the past five years.

Light from the dreary morning filled the spacious bedroom, creating a low glow around them. As he enjoyed the sweet sounds of the season's moisture splashing against the glass and the vision of the beauty beside him, the idol felt a deep sense of satisfaction within him. In the past few years, during his long search of her, he had believed that he would be faced with the worst. If he was told that one day Kyoko would by lying in his bed like this, he would have laughed it off as an unattainable dream. Yet… here she was…

Licking his lips, he curled his fingers into the covers draping her form. Sliding towards her, he closed the cold chasm between them and then gently pressed his lips to her forehead. Her legs slipped in between his underneath the blankets. Pulling away he saw a subtle curve of a smile upon her features. Grinning, Sho slowly moved lower and pressed another kiss upon her cheek. "Wake up beautiful," he whispered against her.

"Mmm, soooo comfy," Kyoko whined. Moving her hands from beneath her head, she pressed them against his hard chest and snuggled against him. With her ear pressed to him, she could hear the sounds of his beating heart as it sped up in rhythm. Deliberately, her lids moved back as she listened intently. "It's so fast," she uttered quietly.

Swallowing, Sho tried to take a deep breath to calm his nerves, but instead found that it was having the opposite effect. When she pulled back and looked up at him, she took his breath away. Her large ochre eyes were filled with such emotion that his was left speechless as well. A small hand snaked up and carefully pushed aside long blonde strands. He admired her face as the pallor of her face quickly darkened with a blush. Sho moved his hand down to her back and pulled her against him. Her face darkened further as their naked, heated bodies touched.

Kyoko closed her eyes and pressed her head to him, feeling embarrassed from the intimacy. Delicately, she pressed her lips to him and then took a quiet, deep breath. "It really happened, didn't it?" She asked shyly.

Suddenly the singer felt fear beginning to fog his mind. _What if she regrets what happened?_ He thought. An image of the man who was her husband flashed before him. _What if she goes back to him?_ The singer could feel his throat constrict as his nervous notions began to flare. Feeling her stir, he shook his head and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Sho." Kyoko said. Hooking her arm around his neck, she pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Relaxing with her show of affection, Sho pushed her down gently and deepened the affectionate gesture. When he finally pulled back, he touched his forehead to hers and smiled handsomely. "Does that mean you don't regret it?"

Matching his smile, Kyoko shook her head. "It was perfect." And they kissed again. Kyoko felt him slip in between her legs, his desire for her quite blatantly obvious. A fluttering filled her lower abdomen as she arched her back and fingered his long locks. After a few more moments of their heated make-out, she hesitantly broke the kiss and tried to push him back.

Grazing his lips against her ear, he whispered to her hoarsely. "Do you really want me to stop…this?" Sho ran his hand down her body, settling it upon her moist gem, his fingers teasing her. "Because it really doesn't feel like you do," he teased.

Opening her mouth to protest, Kyoko elicited a hushed moan. Biting her lower lip softly, she sunk her nails into his shoulder and forced them apart. "As much as I want you to continue, if we don't stop here I'll be late for my date." She answered her hesitation evident in her voice.

Sighing, Sho returned to his side of the bed, lying on his back. He draped his arm across his forehead and closed his eyes. "Fine, I give in." Turning his head to her, he cocked an eye open and smirked. "But only today."

Blushing beautifully, Kyoko leaned over and rested her arms atop his chest. "How about I owe you one?" Her voice was low, expression playful.

Sho wrapped his arms around her and grinned erotically. "I love the sound of that." Lifting his head, he met her lips in an innocent peck. "You better leave before I lose my senses."

Giggling, Kyoko crawled out of bed and headed towards the showers, leaving the idol in an extremely blissful state.

* * *

Dressed handsomely in a charcoal turtleneck sweater and flat front black slacks, Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and admired the girl he adored as she spun about gleefully. She wore a light pink dress with a black belt around her waist that had a small black bow at the center. Matching black boots completed the outfit. Her long straight hair was loose around her face. A smile broke his expression. "I take it that you like the place?"

Kyoko stopped her twirling and then met her best friend's gaze. Her lips parted in an exuberant grin as she bobbed her head up and down excitedly. She walked over to him with beautifully bright eyes. "This is such a lovely house! Are you buying it?"

Tilting his head, he could feel his heart beating faster at her joyfulness. He nodded slowly. "I am thinking about it." Unfolding his left hand, he reached out and lightly brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I just wanted to make sure that you approved before making any final decisions." Seeing her brows furrow slightly, he stepped around her and looked around casually. Hearing her voice, Miroku interjected. "I wanted to make sure that you'd like living here, that you felt comfortable here."

Kyoko slowly turned to face her friend and eyed his back questioningly. "I don't understand." Entwining her hands before her, she dropped her head. "Is there anything wrong with where I am staying right now?"

Swallowing the lump that took place in his throat, Miroku stepped back and faced her. "Yes," he replied matter-of-factly. Her confusion became apparent. He knew this conversation would arise, yet he found that he still wasn't as prepared for it as he thought he would be. The drummer sighed. "Like it or not, you're still Reino's wife, which means you're a Ryusaki. Can you imagine the scandal that would arise if news spread not only of your separation from Reino, but the fact that you are now living with a celebrity like Fuwa Sho?"

Kyoko completely understood the situation, now that is was laid out before her. She knew that this sort of thing would arise soon, but she had hoped that it would stay at bay just a little longer. The beauty finally found some semblance of happiness and was terrified that it would elude her just as quickly as it found her. Her heart saddened.

Seeing the disappointment in her eyes, Miroku's own heart ached. Gently he placed his hands upon her shoulders and forced a smile on his lips. "I know that this is not something that you want to think about. It's unfair and complicated, but Kyoko, I don't want to give anyone the opportunity to malign you. I'm not doing this to protect my family, but to protect you. Surely you understand this?"

Kyoko nodded and also forced a smile of her own. She grabbed his wrist and gave it a little squeeze. "I do understand, Miroku. I really appreciate everything that you have done for me so far and continue to do. It's just…" Tears burned behind her eyes, threatening release. Taking a deep breath, she pulled his hands from her and then turned towards the open doors. "After last night, I think I finally know what it means to be happy." Kyoko twirled on her heels and met Miroku's concerned eyes. "It was the most beautiful night I have ever experienced. I'm scared that it will all fade away like a dream."

His heart stopped at the glimmer in her moistened eyes. Her words filtered through to his ears, but he wasn't entirely sure that he understood the situation in its entirety. Shaking his head, he closed the space between them and with scrunched brows, spoke up. "I don't think I understand you, babe. What do you mean 'after last night'?" He saw her nib her bottom lip and had to force air down his lungs. "I thought that last night was a horrible night for you. Did something change?"

Kyoko nodded. Her cheeks reddened with slight embarrassment. Reaching out, she took his hands in hers and smiled radiantly. "You're my best friend so I can confide in you, but…" Her cheeks felt hot as her embarrassment doubled. "I finally accepted my feelings for Shotaro. Last night we… um, we made it official." Feeling immensely sheepish about her confession, she walked around him, clutching the fabric of her dress that covered her heart.

Meanwhile, Miroku stood stunned. His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened with shock. Beautiful grey eyes stared out at the rain as it drenched the pebbled walkway as the implication of her admission sunk deeply into him. Unable to breathe, unable to feel his immobilized heart beating within him, all he could do was close his mouth and clench his teeth painfully. After a couple of minutes, the ghostly caress of a tear drop rolling down his cheek snapped him from his frozen state. Lightly gliding his fingertips across his face, he stared at the moisture like it was a pest that needed to be exterminated quickly.

"Miroku…?" Kyoko uttered his name quietly, afraid. "You're very quiet."

Miroku forced air into his lungs with a deep breath and then licked his lips. After taking another few seconds to ensure that his eyes were dry, he faced Kyoko with a smile that was entirely for her benefit. "I apologize, my dear." He licked his lips nervously again. With his heart now thawed, it would not stop its incessant rampage inside its cage, making him feel restless with a desperate urge to punch something. "I'll admit that I'm a bit surprised. When I first tried to get you to accept your feelings, you were quite hesitant." Chuckling at how unbelievably unlucky he was, he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. "I guess that explains why you looked to be glowing today." Her blush only made the cracks in his heart grow. "I'm…I'm very happy for you, Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled with relaxation and then slipped her arms around him, hugging him affectionately. When he returned her embrace tightly, little did she realize that he did so with a broken heart. "Thank you for everything, Miroku. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

He rested his head atop hers and swallowed again to hold onto his resolve. "Just promise me that you'll always stay happy. I just want to see you happy, my dear." He felt her nod against him. The Ghoul tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes as more tears dampened his long lashes.


	22. Chapter 22: Covetous

**Chapter 22: Covetous**

Cho was wiping down the bar in the parlor when the thunderous sound of the front doors being slammed startled her. Pausing, she raised the dark grey rag from the polished wood and looked up upon hearing the heavy footsteps of someone approaching. Her beautiful thick-lashed eyes widened as her glossed lips parted in complete surprise. "Miroku-sama…?" she uttered quietly. As he roughly slipped from his coat and tossed it upon the Victorian style settee, the maid flinched. "Mirok—"

"I'm fine," he snapped rudely. He stormed around the bar, stopping beside her. He grabbed a clean whisky glass that rested upturned upon a clean towel beside the sink and then grabbed a large bottle with clear liquid. Pouring himself a drink, he placed the bottle down irately and then threw back the contents in one swift motion. Slamming the glass down on the bar, he dropped his head and closed his eyes. Miroku breathed deeply through his nose and then slowly exhaled trying with great effort to calm his erratic nerves. When a small hand perched on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and turned to her. "I will be fine, Cho." He said in a much softer tone.

Her thin shapely brows were furrowed with mounting concern, eyes filled with unspoken affection for this handsome man. She could feel that he was hurting, immensely, from the very root of his soul. Shifting half a pace closer to him, she swallowed. "With all due respect sir, you're not." Noticing the tightening of his jaw, she pressed on. "It's merely eight-thirty in the morning."

A responsive chortle left him as he returned his attentions to the alcohol. He poured himself another glass and then took a long swag. "Time is just a number, my dearest Cho." Shaking her hand from his shoulder, he walked around the bar, glass and bottle in hand and then moved towards the settee. He sat down and continued drowning his broken heart in the narcotic.

Sighing, Cho tossed the rag into the dry sink and then strode around to meet her employer, taking a seat beside him. She held her head high, as if she was on the most important mission of her life. Then she reached over and pulled the glass from his unrelenting grasp. "Be that as it may, I doubt that this is your first for the morning." Her eyes fell to the last remnants of the clear drink. The longer she stared the more apparent it became that this was a glass of his tears rather than the gin he was consuming. "Did something happen this morning?"

Leaning back, he pounded his head against the wooden trim and then closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. Her blushing face haunted him as her confession rang like death's toll in his ears. "What could possibly happen to affect the all-great-and-understanding-Ryusaki-Miroku?" He spat sarcastically. Rotating his head towards her, his lids flittered back and a stunned smile touched his mouth. "I have no one to blame but myself. I was so hell-bent on finding her happiness that I didn't even stop to think if it would affect me."

Cho saw the lost expression in his troubled eyes. As he spoke, his voice dropped lower as if it was being strained like a thin thread about to break. Recognizing that he was speaking only to ease the burden of his heart, seeing that he almost didn't even feel her presence, she remained silent and did her best to give him the comforts of her ears.

"I always believed that if she found something that filled her with warmth, made her want to live then I could be content. I had engraved it into my heart, this reality of how unattainable she is to me. But nonetheless, my heart falls unfaithful the moment the reality comes to pass." Warm moisture pooled around his eyes and then slowly slipped from their ducts. Blinking to wash away the blurriness, Miroku sat up straight and delicately caressed the maid's cheek. "Why, dearest Cho, is the heart so unfaithful? Why does it never do what you need it to?" Her cold, soft fingers wrapped around his and squeezed tightly. Her lips parted to answer him but the only response she could provide were the moisture drenching her own face.

Miroku dropped his hand and chuckled. "What is the point in caring now? What is the point in being the perfect little friend now? My task is complete and as such my life no longer holds relevance." He carefully took the possession of the glass and continued in his wallowing.

* * *

Reino leaned against a large pillar and then looked to the sky. Dressed in loose flannel pants and white socks, he relished the feeling of the cold atmosphere on his bare chest. As he sipped his strong, bitter coffee he couldn't help but recall the trip to Okinawa with his dearest beloved. The weather was just as bleak even if it didn't rain. Instead of making the effort at being a worthy husband, he did everything he could think of to make her despise him. Now, as he stood here with the wind lapping at his hair and moisture licking his bare chest, all he could do was stew in his guilt. Try as he might, he simply could not deny the feelings that had started blossoming within him.

"Kyoko," he said into the wind. "What are you doing to me?" Chortling at his adolescent state of mind, he brought the black mug to his lips and took another sip of the hot beverage. Lowering the cup he licked his lips and shook his head. "I can't believe that I did those things." Reino banged his head against the pillar lightly. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

"I could have told you that," Miroku stated as he stepped out onto the back porch. Closing the glass door behind him, he stepped up to his brother and eyed him curiously. "But then again, I'm not really one to talk," he added with a soft chuckle.

Lilac eyes grew wide as he watched his elder sibling's state. His long hair, which was normally an image of perfection was tied back in a ponytail with more than a few escaped strands around his face. His eyes were shadowed with something that Reino had never before seen on Miroku, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. But the most shocking of all characteristics was the subtle tint of color on his otherwise pale complexion and the deep redness of his eyes. He turned his body towards the taller man. "Are you drunk?" He finally asked, astounded.

The drummer clanked his glass with Reino's mug and then took a sip. "What? You're the only one allowed to have a cocktail with breakfast?"

As he moved for a second sip, Reino rudely reached out and snatched the glass from him. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed the contents and then looked at his brother with growing confusion. "First of all, straight gin is not a cocktail, and secondly what in the world would drive someone like _you_ to drink so damn early in the morning?" When Miroku reached for the glass, he pulled it out of reach and then tossed the contents into the grass .

"That was a bastard thing to do," Miroku said bitterly through clenched teeth. "And why does everyone treat me like some holy child? I'm flesh and blood just like the rest of your morons, am I not? Stop treating me like I'm not human."

The younger Ghoul's jaw dropped. "Just what the fuck has gotten into you today?"

Scrunching his brows, Miroku sighed and then rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. "I'm just… I'm just a bit exhausted, is all." He replied less harshly. Inwardly, the Ryusaki cursed at how much his resolve had diminished with one simple, stupid occurrence. _Why can't I control these atrocious emotions?_ He berated himself mentally. _Why am I letting this affect me so damn much? This is what I wanted after all. I wanted her to find her true love and live happily, yet all I seem to feel is this uncontrollable rage and… heartbreak… _He took one deep breath and then another. _I must calm down._ Even as he chanted it as a mantra in his head, his eyes would not stop seeing her flushed, radiant face and it made him burn green. _I must concentrate on something else, anything else. _"So, why pray tell are you an idiot?"

Reino gawked at his brother for what felt like an eternity. He watched as long, slim fingers rubbed a perfect little nose and then moved down to the back of his neck. He could feel a very dark aura emanating from the drummer, but he couldn't put his fingers on it. He wished he could read Miroku's thoughts to learn of his disturbed state, but the singer was still on his medication. Recognizing that his brother desperately wanted to concentrate on someone other than himself, Reino decided to cede. "I was just contemplating my marriage, and everything that I have done to her." Miroku scoffed and Reino's veins burned with irritation. "What the hell is so funny?"

Folding his arms across his chest, he faced his younger sibling and smirked maliciously. "Let me guess your cliché thoughts. You now feel extremely guilty and want to change your act and make her forgive you, accept you, blah blah blah. Correct?" He came off extremely condescending, the alcohol taking its effects quickly.

Gritting his teeth, Reino kept reminding himself that the baka before him was drunk, drunk and suffering from some sort of emotional setback. Inhaling deliberately, he tried very hard to keep coolheaded. "What if I am? She is my wife after all. If she can forgive me, maybe we can learn to live together—"

The drummer's laughter was highly unexpected and extremely unwelcome.

"Just what the fuck is your problem?" Reino barked through grinding pearly whites.

Clearing his throat, Miroku simply narrowed his eyes and offered his brother a rather insidious sneer.

Misreading the expression facing him, Reino shook his head. "Look, I know that you're in love with her as well, but I won't lose her to you. If either of us deserves her more I know that it's you, but… I won't let her go, brother. I refuse."

"Hmph," Miroku scoffed. "Like that's your decision to make." Rolling his eyes, he turned away from Reino and then stepped towards the edge of the porch. Liquid misted across his face making him realize that he was blazing with jealousy.

"Do you really think she'd choose you?" Reino asked with genuine interest. His brother chuckled again, making his fingers itch for a punch. But quickly clenched fingers instantly relaxed at the Miroku's next words.

"I'd say that she's already made her choice, my brother."

When Miroku turned around, Reino almost gasped. The silent communication between the lilac and grey eyes was more than enough to tell the Ghoul that his brother was referring to someone other than himself. He felt every nerve in his body run ice cold. "I don't believe you," Reino finally answered after a few long moments of awkward silence.

"Fine. Don't believe me. To be frank, I don't give a rat's ass if you do or don't because in the end the result is the same." The older Ryusaki walked up to the shorter heir and met his eyes with a challenging strength that gave Reino chills. "The truth is that you've finally driven her away, so far away that she will never look back at your pathetic face ever again." The drummer smiled. "I told you didn't I, Reino? That I'd make sure she'd never be yours? I guess I finally succeeded. Cheers, brother."

Feeling the violent shove of their shoulders as he strode by, Reino's body exploded with unfathomable amounts of fury and astonishment. Twisting on his heel, he threw the cup and glass aside and then he grabbed his brother's shirt and tugged him back while simultaneously spinning him. He then punched Miroku with all the strength he could, sending him to the floor with a bloody, split lip. "You're a fucking liar!" He felt to his knees beside his prey and went in for another punch, but the drunken beast was ready for the assault. His left hand grabbed the approaching fist as his right hand punched Reino in the gut. Sliding out from the disadvantage, he then punched his younger brother in the face sending him completely horizontal. Miroku kicked Reino over, clambered atop him and sunk his fingers into his hair, holding him perfectly taut as he punched him again and again.

Cho, who had heard the crash, ran outside and gasped at the brawling duo. "Oh my god, Miroku-sama, stop it!" She hurried over and grabbed his arm in an effort to stop the pounding he was giving Reino. He slipped through her grasp, causing her nails to scrape his arm as he punched him again. The second attempt was more successful as Cho pulled back literally dragging Miroku off his bloodied brother.

"Let me go!" Miroku shouted. "He's had this coming!"

"Stop it, please! I'm begging you!" She held his shoulder to her face as tightly as she could. When he continued to struggle, she sunk her nails into his bicep. "Miroku-sama! Please, now is not the time! Your uncle has awoken!"

Like cold water being thrown on his face, he froze and slowly looked down at her, a small red stream dribbling from his lower lip. "What did you just say?"

Reino heaved himself up and took a step towards the two, eyes doubled with insurmountable astonishment. "Please tell me that's a mother fucking joke?"

Seeing that they were no longer trying to kill one another, she released her clawed confines on her superior and bowed her head. "I'm afraid I cannot." She replied matter-of-factly. Then she lifted her chin and eyed both of them, expression dead serious. "While you two were out here I received a call from Ryusaki-sama himself. Tetsu-sama has awoken. Your presence is required at the hospitable." She met Reino's eyes and the Miroku's. "Both of you."

Miroku suddenly remembered discovering that Reino was Tetsuya's attacker. He slowly turned his head and saw the uncomforting look of slight hesitation, possibly even fear, in his brother's eyes. In that one instant his intoxication vanished as well his personal qualm for the young man. In that one moment, they were brothers again, fighting for one another instead of against one another. When Reino finally met the drummer's eyes, he nodded. "We'll go, together."


	23. Chapter 23: Heavy

**Chapter 23: Heavy**

Sho ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the length of his dark bedroom. Sighing with frustration, he furrowed his brows and nodded slowly. "I understand," he muttered quietly into the phone that was glued to his left ear. "I'd be a liar if I said that it doesn't complicate things. A fool if I believed it." A million different possibilities fluttered across his conscious mind, making the singer feel restless and anxious. "I don't know how much of her trust I have right now. All I can say for sure is that she feels comfortable with me. Safe even. I really don't want to hurt her if I can help it."

"I understand your situation," the caller answered without emotion. "However, her emotional well-being is not of my concern. My only task here is to ensure that she doesn't falter from her duty."

Sho slowly sat down at the edge of his bed and rested his forehead in his clammy palm. Closing his eyes, he pictured Kyoko's beautiful smile and felt his heart ache. _I've waited so long to see that expression,_ he thought. _How long has it been since she's smiled? If I do this, how long will it be again?_

"If you are having difficulties with accepting this offer then I can remind you of—"

"That won't be necessary," the idol interrupted contritely. "I'll do whatever you need me to do, just please, make it go away. My first priority if fixing this mistake or I'll never be able to move forward in life."

"Wise decision, Fuwa-san," the caller answered with smug satisfaction. "I shall call you again when the time comes. Please do ensure that you hold true to your end of this bargain to keep my hand from being forced to action."

Gritting his teeth, Sho swallowed his pride and his mounting anger. A bitter taste lapped at his tongue as he realized that his deal with devil was no longer voidable. "I…will." He answered hoarsely. When the line disconnected, he stood up and stared at the background of his cell phone. It was Kyoko's peacefully sleeping expression, her long ebon hair fanned around her face like an erotic picture frame. Exhaling with agitation, the singer slammed the phone onto the bed and then raked his hair back, tugging roughly at the ends. "God, what have I done?"

Bowing his head with scrunched brows, he could feel his eyes burn. He felt an urge to cry and shout, but found himself holding back at the sounds of light knocking upon his bedroom door. Quickly spinning about, he saw his beloved enter. Smiling, he dropped his hands and walked around the bed to greet her. Slipping his fingers around her lower back, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. After a few moments, her small hands gently pushed him back. "I missed you," he said with immense affection.

"I missed you too," Kyoko replied, offering him another peck. She hugged him, pressing her cheek to his chest. His rampaging heartbeat echoed in her ear. Closing her eyes, she listened quietly for a couple of minutes before pulling back and sighing.

Sho fingered her bangs from her face and looked upon her with concerned eyes. "Kyoko, what is it?" He cupped her face, gently running his thumb over her lower lip. _Please, don't tell me she overheard everything,_ he thought with growing panic. _How could I even being to explain… _

Gripping his wrist tightly, she breathed deeply and met his eyes. "It's Tetsuya Ryusaki," she said quietly. She felt his fingers press into her face with a little more force. Kyoko pulled him from her and then slipped her hands into his, holding on for dear life. "He's awoken."

Brown eyes nearly doubled in size at the news. Sho opened his mouth so speak, but found himself speechless.

"Trust me, I felt the same way," Kyoko said quietly reading his stunned expression. Releasing his hands, she walked over to the bed and sat down, shoulders slumped and brows wrinkled with fear. "Miroku called me on my way back from our meeting. Him and… They are headed over to the hospital right now."

Deliberately he meandered over and took his seat beside her, resting his hand on the bed behind her. Licking his lips, Sho took a couple of moments to compose his thoughts and feelings. His heart hammered and his eyes burned. His head ached and his veins throbbed. "I don't want you to go," he stated simply.

Their eyes met and the intensity of the look he gave her made her shiver. "I must. It's expected of me as a Ryusaki. Whether we like it or not, I'm a part of that family and there are certain obligations that I must abide by."

"Why?" Sho shouted unintentionally. Recognizing his error, he cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice from wavering. "Why do you have to stick by these rules of propriety, Kyoko? After what that family did to you? They don't deserve your compassion, or a second thought." Sho took her hand in his and brought her fingers to his lips. Gently, he kissed her knuckles. Heavy lids closed as he tried to ignore the flames of guilt that had begun to burn inside of him. "Please, just stay with me."

Small crystal tears escaped her eyes as she saw the depth of his affections of her. "I love you, Sho. I love that you care so deeply for me. If there was any way for me to get out of this I would, but… Look, I'm not just going because it's my duty. Miroku is my best friend and his brother my husband. I must go to support them at the very least. I know that if the roles were reversed, Miroku would do the same for me."

He lifted his head and looked longingly at her. "They don't deserve you," he said. _Fuck, I don't deserve you,_ he added mentally. "Do what you must, but please take care of yourself."

Kyoko nodded and then embraced him.

* * *

Miroku sat in the waiting area, black slacked legs crossed with arms folded across his chest. He lifted his bowed head and watched his younger brother restlessly pace the space before him. Recalling the bruised and bleeding hands that Reino had, the drummer found himself swallowing uncomfortably. If Yuuya discovered that his own son was behind such a gruesome beating, Miroku knew that he would be one brother short come morning. Bracing himself for the chaos that was quite possibly to erupt, he pushed up and stepped into his sibling's path. "You need to calm down."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Reino snapped irately. He tried to walk around, but lean fingers reached out and grabbed onto solid shoulders with startling strength. "Brother, I'm really not in the mood for you bull—"

"Quite frankly, I don't give a shit," Miroku replied with equal zest. "Look, you need to relax or father will know everything before that bastard even gets a word in edgewise. Is that what you want?" Noticing that his point was not getting across, he decided to switch tactics. In a much softer tone, he looked into Reino's livid lavender eyes and continued. "If Yuuya finds out that you did that then he will target what's most important, not just to you but to me as well. Do you really want him to do that to her?" Seeing that he finally had his younger brother's attention, the Ghoul relaxed just a bit and dropped his hands to his sides.

"She's been through enough," Reino answered with a seemingly distant voice. "She doesn't deserve to be in this family," he added as he turned to the sofa and sank into the cushions. Tilting his head back, his silvery locks shimmied away from his face, illustrating the well-defined jawline and Adam's apple. "Do you think he'll actually be able to speak today?"

Miroku carefully sat down next to Reino and weighed the question. He never believed that Tetsuya would have survived such an ordeal, let alone wake up so soon afterwards. When Cho informed him of the news, he could have sworn that he was having a nightmare of the worst kind. The more he thought about it, the more humorous he found the situation. After all, in almost every fairy tale aren't the villains the one with the most resolve? Miracles happen for the dangerous not for the compassionate.

Hearing the sounds of a chortle, Reino glared at the drummer with blossoming distaste. "I'm so happy that our circumstance is so goddamned amusing to you," he barked bitterly.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he opened his mouth for a rude retort, but was quickly silenced by the sounds of heavy approaching footsteps. He looked up and to the right and felt all air escape him.

Looking just as ominous as ever, Yuuya Ryusaki walked up to his sons with a very smug expression on his face. He was dressed exquisitely in a suit that cost upwards of a five figures in American dollars, with shiny black Prada shoes to match. Seeing his eldest rise to greet him, he signaled for Miroku to remain seated. "I'm surprised that you both managed to make it here with acceptable timing."

Hearing Reino growl quietly with irritation, Miroku cleared his throat to keep his own raging emotions in check. He looked up and into his father's eyes and felt a sense of dread. There was something amiss, something that he was missing, and he didn't like it one damn bit. "Of course we did. Tetsu is our uncle is he not?"

Yuuya chuckled. "A man whom you both loathe with great passion, if I'm not mistaken." Walking around the sitting area, he ran his hands down the front of his suit before slipping them into the warm pockets of his grey slacks. "Regardless, I have spoken with the doctors. They believe that he might be able to identify the malefactor that attacked him." As the words left his mouth, he took the time to scrutinize each of his sons very judiciously. No reaction from Miroku, but an obvious deepening of rage from Reino. _How very interesting,_ he thought with amusement.

"What will you do once he's been identified?" Reino asked matter-of-factly, even though his face illustrated nothing less than fury.

"Hmph," Yuuya scoffed, turning his back to the boys. "Erase his existence from the face of this earth, with excruciating tact." He glanced over his shoulder with a rather insidious smirk. "Quite typical of Ryusaki fashion, is it not?" Feeling the rise of an awkward tension, he spun on his heels and continued on before they could start speaking. "Now, you two have about ten minutes to see him. After that you are both to leave. I wish to be with my brother so I can speak to him in private. Is that understood?"

Reino shoved out of his seat, seething. He eyed his father and ground his teeth together. "Why would I even bother with the ten minutes?" He spat with disgust and then stormed off towards the elevators.

Miroku stood and debated whether he should visit his uncle or follow his younger brother's example. As his mind churned he found himself in his father's shadow. His eyes rose and met the stern stare that Yuuya gave him. "Why do I sense a lecture coming on?" He said, feigning boredom.

The billionaire shrugged. "No lecture, just a gratifying admission to being impressed."

Thin brows met with complete confusion at the elder's cryptic response. After a moment of silence, Miroku spoke feeling incalculably unnerved. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand your meaning, father." When the man chuckled, shivers thundered through the drummer. "Father—,"

"Kyoko, I am referring to Kyoko." Noticing the confusion deepen upon his son's face, Yuuya allowed himself a smirk of smug satisfaction. "Did you really think that I wouldn't find out about her little singer boy?"

An unyielding astonishment assaulted the Ghoul, but he maintained his cool with unfathomable difficulty. He absolutely refused to give this sick bastard any more satisfaction than he was already bathing in. Forcing a grin, Miroku chuckled and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Is she not allowed to have friends either?"

"Friends? Is that what they call it nowadays? Interesting."

"You're talking about a married woman. Whatever their differences may be, Kyoko is faithful to her duty as a Ryusaki wife."

This time the elder threw his head back with wholehearted laughter.

Fists formed at Miroku's biceps. His skin, his knuckles began to itch for a taste of this monster's blood. But like always, he held his head high and refused to give in to his personal desires.

"I am impressed that you would take me for such a fool, son," Yuuya said seriously after his laughter dissipated. "Just because your brother is completely blind, doesn't mean that I am. There is very, very little that goes on in my house, under my roof, that I'm unaware of." Seeing his son's face pale regardless of the efforts he put forth was sadistically invigorating. "I must say I'm a little disappointed that she didn't have her little tryst with _you_, given how fond you have become of her."

Shaking his head, Miroku forced himself to ignore the son-of-a-bitch. He backed away and shook his head. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Quite contrary, son. I know far more about that Fuwa piece of shit than you do. Let's just say there's more to him than songs of lost love and charms of wile like Reino's."

"I don't need to hear this," Miroku stated, shaking his head a bit more. Then then walked around his father and began heading towards the elevators. "You enjoy that creative imagination of yours, father."

"What would you do if he was betraying your precious little Kyoko?" Yuuya said loudly, halting the man in his tracks. "What if he's not the kind, innocent punk that you believed him to be? What would you do then, _son_?"

Miroku looked over his shoulder. "I don't believe that for a second."

"Then you're the idiot." Snapped.

"Give me proof," Miroku quipped back instantly.

The elder grinned. "Oh I have proof. I have quite the proof of his deceit." He began walking towards the thin, tall distraught Ghoul. "I can destroy him with a simple snap of my fingers if I so wished to do so."

Miroku swallowed. "Then…why don't you?" His voice cracked. Curling his fingers into his palm, he found his skin to be clammy. His shirt clung to his body a bit too tightly. Forcing air into his lungs, he found that his throat felt constricted and his heart thrummed with insurmountable guilt. _If he… If father is correct then there will be no one to blame for her broken heart this time but… me._ "Answer me goddammit!"

"Because this is much more fun."

"You're unbelievable, you asshole." Miroku spat through clenched teeth. "Hasn't she had enough of your games and your sick tricks? Why can't you just let her have peace of mind, some semblance of joy?" His feet automatically took the steps necessary to close the chasm between them. "All you do is treat her like a puppet for your own sadistic qualms, you and Uncle. She is a person who deserves to be loved and treated with respect!"

"If you care so strongly for her well-being then why push her towards a conniving moron such as Fuwa?" Yuuya answered seamlessly, completely unperturbed by his son's frustrated state of mind. "If you wish for her happiness with such vehemence, why not take her as yours and give it to her yourself?"

"Because!" Miroku shouted, feeling the heavy burdens of his own emotional black hole weighing down upon his shoulders. The rage, the disgust and loathing, and finally his jilted heart, all swelled atop him like a pile of murderous boulders. Bones cracked as his mind lost its will of composure. "She was never mine to take! She's not a piece of property that I can just piss on and claim as my own! She's a fucking person!"

"You're just a coward," Yuuya sneered. "You don't make your move because you know that in the end you will never amount to anything with it."

"NO! You're wrong!" Miroku screamed. "I don't do it because I'm in love with her, goddammit!" Moisture encased eyes snapped open as the realization of what just occurred hit him in the face. Heaving, sweating and in tears, he stared at the polished ground before his feet. "I'm… not a coward…" he whispered hoarsely. "I just… I don't deserve her…" he added, barely audible.

As he gathered himself, he didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him, footsteps that had approached and then stood silently as he exploded in a ball of emotional turmoil.

Thin lips curved up in a grin as his dark eyes flickered to the figure behind a crumbling Ghoul. "At least now she finally knows of your affections." When Miroku's head snapped up with a startled expression, his father nodded towards the woman in the back. Chuckling he then stepped back and walked towards Tetsuya's hospital room.

The drummer slowly turned around and felt his stomach drop. "Kyoko…" Miroku mouthed as tears fled his eyes.

"DON'T!" Kyoko shouted as his feet began to approach her. "Please, just don't."

Licking his lips, he reached for her with shaky hands. "I… I'm—"

"Is it true? Are you in love with me?" Her entwined, balled hands were held tightly over her chest as she stared at her best friend with pleading golden eyes. She saw his lips struggle to speak and her heart skipped. "Please, tell me the truth."

Unable to formulate cohesive thoughts in the midst of his shock and turmoil, he simply nodded as he answered. "Yes. Yes, it's true."


End file.
